


Unexpected Gift

by dondena



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 42
Words: 48,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dondena/pseuds/dondena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo wakes up and finds himself knocked up, but who did it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After another showdown with the turtles, leaving the Shredder madder than ever, wanting to get rid of them, especially Leonardo, one of his ninjas stepped in to think of something for him. Shredder was letting his anger cloud his judgment right now.

The ninja went to look through articles on things that might prove useful to help get rid of the turtles, or at very least, Leo. He hated that turtle too. He was the toughest one to take down. He still remembered the time when Leo had put up quite the fight before he was nearly taken out. The second big battle with the turtles that had been.

All of a sudden, the ninja came upon an article on something new. Some pregnancy news of a new baby born in England that had been an abdominal pregnancy. He wasn't really into that sort of thing, but this was all too interesting. A baby that had been born at 28 weeks along and not in the mother's womb! It had survived that long living off the mother's bowel, gross, but it had.

That seemed all too interesting. If that could happen with her, maybe it could do with a certain turtle too. It was a way of torture for that mother. For Leonardo, he had a feeling he would find out sooner or later and he would learn to want it and at the same time, it would be a cause of constant pain for him. It could cause internal bleeding too. The perfect way!

The ninja went to Shredder. "Master, I know how you want to get rid of the turtles, especially the one that wears blue. I have the perfect idea of how to get rid of him!"

That made the Shredder perk up. "How so?"

"I know you might hate this idea somewhat, an idea to add another one of them into their family, but it's the perfect way!"

"Adding another? I don't want to deal with another turtle!" Saki shouted.

"Not just any turtle, Boss. An unborn one, an abdominal pregnancy on the turtle. I read this article where a woman in the UK survived this, but the whole pregnancy was pure torture for her. I know the turtle is a boy, but if it worked on her, it could work on him. Boss, this baby's placenta lived off the large intestine for 7 months!" The ninja explained fast. "The turtle's demise could happen through his stomach."

Saki had hated the idea of even letting a newborn be added, but when he said the last things, torture through the stomach and ending his life, seemed like an interesting idea. "Ok. So it does have a possible intrigue to me. Do it then. Capture Leonardo, bring him here, impregnate him!"

"Yes Master, but should we let him go afterwards, or keep him here?"

"I don't want him here until he is officially pregnant! Let him go afterwards. If you can, wait till he's alone, then do it." Saki ordered.

"Yes Sir." The ninja said and left him alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Leonardo was alone tonight. He had had another fight with Raph. Mikey and Don, who was out of his lab for once, were playing video games together tonight to go out with him. Leo had had to get some air to cool his temper down after shouting his lungs out for the past two hours at Raph.

None of the others had wanted to go on patrol tonight, so Leo went out to do it alone. Aside from wanting air. He was also the most dedicated to the ninja arts. He also wanted to get some training in on the run too. But like always, with turtle luck running to form, it didn't work out this night.

Ninjas had been looking out for him for nearly a week now. Saki had been getting impatient. Now it would be rewarded this night.

Leo was running and jumped over a rooftop and landing on the other side, when the Foot spotted him. This was their turtle! And good, he was alone too. They took off after him.

Leo kept on running and sensed they were following him. He turned his head around and saw them. He growled to himself. Didn't these losers ever give up? Nope. They were relentless. They wouldn't give up until him and all his family were dead.

He couldn't take it anymore. Leo had to stand and fight now because his running was only being rewarded with him being chased some more and more. He stopped, panting. The ninjas were letting him catch his breath for the moment. The ninja who's idea it was to go after him was leading the attack.

"Get him!" The order was given and the ninjas attacked the lone turtle.

Leo immediately took out his katanas and began fighting back, giving out his well known battle yell.

He kicked, punched, used his swords, he knocked most of them down or out. But he didn't kill. He won this time. But more were popping up now, now that he had been spotted.

Most of the night, Leo was trying to get home again, but the ninjas wouldn't give up the chase. He fought and ran, ran and fought, never killed, but he just couldn't get away from these guys. He was getting so exhausted from running. He had training in the morning and he needed some rest, but these ninjas weren't going to give it to him.

Leo had no idea why they were after him. Just to bring him down and weaken his family, he knew that part all too well.

The leading ninja glanced at the lead turtle's stomach. That was why he was after him. But Leonardo was not an easy one to take down. Finally, he recommended a dart and drugs used to sedate him a bit, just enough to take him down.

A blowgun was used.

Leo was standing near the edge of a rooftop, panting hard, watching the ninjas, who were ready to attack him at any second, then he felt a prick in his left arm. He winced and looked. A dart was in his arm. He was already beginning to feel its effects.

He looked at the ninjas one last time and wanted to get away so bad, but he knew he couldn't. He blacked out.

Leo fell to the ground onto his stomach, dropping his swords. "Have a good nap, Turtle." The lead ninja said, stepping forward now. He leaned over and rolled the turtle over to his back. He looked at the stomach for a moment, then Leo's face. It looked like it was in pain.

"Can we do it to him right here?" One asked.

"No. We don't have the stuff here with us. We have to take him back to the building to get everything ready, and even grabbing some of his DNA for fertilization." The leader said.

Leo was picked up and he was carried back to the Foot building. His swords and shell cell were left behind. "We'll bring him back here when we are through with him. Mark the spot."

"Okay Sir."

The spot was marked and a note made of where to drop the leader off when they were finished with him for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Leo was taken to the Foot Building, where he was taken to a laboratory. He was still unconscious, which would make this a lot easier.

"Should his gear come off?" A geneticist woman asked.

"No. Leave it on. It's not metal, it won't get in the way. We're not cutting him open just yet." The ninja said. He had those plans sometime later. "Do we have an egg ready for transplant?"

"Yes Sir." A man said. "Now we just need some of the turtle's DNA. A sperm would suffice better instead of just DNA."

"His DNA would be easier to access than the sperm." The ninja said. He was in there supervising it all. His idea, so Saki had given him the job to make sure it all went the way it was planned.

"The sperm wouldn't be all that hard to get. You know how babies are made? Well, even when most males are unconscious, all it takes is a little stroking and such, and they will ejaculate anyway. Let's try it that way first." The lady said.

"Alright, but hurry up!" Ninja said.

The woman had once worked at a zoo, breeding some sorts of animals. She was sure this male turtle would respond the same way.

-

Leo's sperm was collected and secured. Then it was analyzed. The sperm were mobile. He was fertile. Now for fertilization.

The donated or maybe stolen egg was placed in a different slide of liquid. Then one of Leo's sperm was retrieved. Using a needle, and looking through the microscope, using the needle carefully, the woman poked the needle right into the nucleus of the egg. She watched it for a moment.

The egg was now fertilized. It's cells began dividing. A sort of new life was now beginning.

"It's done Sir." She said.

"Good. Now let's find the spot of where to implant this egg." The ninja said. "We need to find the large intestine."

An ultrasound machine was started up. They moved Leo's gear aside as needed. While they were looking, they heard a moan. Leo was waking up!

"Knock him out quickly! He can't know he was here!"

Leo was given more of the knock out drug, and he was asleep again. That had made them panic. They didn't want him awake while he was here. Then they continued to find his large intestine.

They found it, right in the middle, but it was going to be a bit difficult since Leo had a plastron that protected his stomach. "Now how are we going to get the egg in there?" The man asked.

"That's no problem. I have a syringe with a really long needle. It could do it." The woman spoke up.

"Then do it!" Ninja said.

The woman collected her syringe, put the new embryo in it, along with hormones and such. It had a long six inches to spare. Moving the belt a bit, she poked the needle into Leo's right side, where it wasn't protected. From ultrasound, they could see on screen as the needle was approaching its destination.

Soon, she had it there, then she pressed on the syringe. The syringe released its contents into Leo's stomach. Then she gently pulled it out. She also wanted to examine some of Leo's DNA though too. She was sure that he had some differences between himself and real normal turtles.

Before it was time to take him back to the marker place, the woman did take some DNA to look at.

"Get the turtle back to the place before the others go looking for him." The ninja ordered.

Some other ninjas came in and took Leo out of the room.

The woman was now looking at the DNA. "Wow!" She said. Leo's DNA was part turtle, but it was also part human. Hopefully, the baby would stay in and not cause too many problems. The turtles could possibly breed with humans, was her conclusion.

Leo was taken back to the same place he was turtlenapped. He was left alone. No visible marks were left on him. So he wouldn't even know he was ever there. He would just know that he had been ambushed and attacked by Foot tonight. He would know nothing more.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been over 4 hours since Leo had left. Don, Raph, and Mikey were beginning to get worried. Splinter was asleep. "Can you track him Donny?" Mikey asked.

Don went to his tracker on his shell cell. There was a blue light blipping in the middle of town. "I wonder what Leo's doing there?" Don wondered.

"No matter. Let's go get the bozo." Raph said sharply.

Not forgetting to grab their weapons, the trio went out to get their missing brother.

-

Leo groaned as the drugs were now wearing off of him. He rubbed his head as he sat up. Where was he? He was on a rooftop, he noticed, but where was the Foot? He knew they had to be somewhere, they wouldn't leave him like that. Not when he had been vulnerable to them. That would been their perfect chance to do him in. Then they would have to deal with his family. He wondered how they would do without him, but thankfully, he wasn't harmed. This time, he could go home to them.

When he got up, he noticed he had some pain in his right side. That hurt. But either way, he was going home. Leo had no idea what his life was going to turn into a little later on. He collected his swords and found his phone missing from his belt too. He looked around the roof and eventually found it. Now he was headed home.

-

"Now the tracker is moving." Don said.

"Hopefully it's Leo." Mikey said.

"It better be." Raph said.

They were closing in on Leo's tracking signal.

Soon, the four of them met up. "We were getting worried Leo." Don said.

"I'm fine guys. A little sore from fighting the Foot, but I'm okay." Leo said.

"The Foot!" They all shouted.

"Well, you all were too busy to come with me. I was sure I could take care of myself tonight, especially since Raph and me fought again." Leo said.

"I'm sorry Bro. Let's just go home." Raph said.

"Right now, home never sounded so good." Leo said.

They all went home.

\--

Over the next few days, the egg was hovering around Leo's large intestine. Then it attached to some of the lining on the outside of it. Leo didn't feel anything right now. The ninja had been right, it would take.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next month, Leo began to get a little moodier, started to have stomach problems, keeping his food down. He tried everything. He ate small meals, he ate soup. He didn't drink caffeinated drinks, tea was what he drank most. Tea was okay on his stomach right now. But somehow, Leo just felt that something was wrong.

His family began to notice his changes in behavior too. Leo got upset easily now. Raph tried to watch himself. After arguing with Leo twice that week, it made him burst into tears for no reason. Leo never cried. It wasn't his fault.

He also felt waves of dizziness. Leo was never one that got sick so easily. Splinter began to get worried. "Leonardo, may I speak with you?" The rat asked one day. It had been over 4 weeks since Leo's encounter with the Foot. After that, the Foot seemed to have disappeared.

"Yes, Master Splinter." Leo said. "What is it?"

"I am very concerned for your health, my son. When did you start feeling sick?" Splinter asked.

Leo winced as he felt some pain in his stomach. "Nearly a week ago, Master."

Splinter caught the wince. "What is wrong?"

"My stomach just hurts Sensei. I'll be okay." Leo said. "I think it's just some flu going around."

"If it was the flu, then your brothers would have caught it by now too."

"Probably only a matter of time, but I have been taking all sorts of pain relief, but nothing helps Master. The pain just keeps on coming." Leo said.

"If your stomach keeps on bothering you, I suggest letting Donatello take a look at you." Splinter said.

"Real soon. If it doesn't go away in a day or two, I'll let Donny take a look and see what's wrong with me." Leo said.

"Well, I would advise you take it easy Leonardo. For the time being, I forbid you to train." Splinter said.

"What?!" Leo cried, almost intensifying his nausea.

"While you are feeling this way Leonardo, it could upset your stomach some more. Just get some rest for now." The rat said.

Leo hated it whenever he had to be laid off training. But he knew his father was right. His stomach was bothering him too much to train right now. "Very well, Sensei." Leo bowed.

Splinter went back to his room to do more meditating. Leo went to the living room and sat down. He really hoped this stomach bug would dissipate by tomorrow.

Tomorrow morning came, and again, Leo woke up with extreme cramping in his stomach. He moaned as it got worse. 'What is wrong with me?' Leo asked himself. He laid in bed most of the day.

Even going to the bathroom now had a painful effect. He couldn't keep his food down. His moods were unpredictable. He had headaches still. No pain medicine helped. That was it. He was seeing Donny today!

Leo went to Don's lab that afternoon. "Donny?" He said.

"AHHH! Leo! Don't scare me like that!" Don screeched at his brother.

"Sorry. I'll go." Leo said, tears were welling in his eyes now from that.

"Wait. You don't have to go. What did you want Leo?" Don asked.

Leo turned. "I wanted to see if you could find out what's wrong with me. I can't take it anymore!"

"I'll see what I can do Leo. Let's go to the infirmary." Don said, and Leo followed him. He needed the x-ray machine and the ultrasound machine he had made for medical emergencies.

Leo hopped up onto the exam table. "So what are the symptoms Leo? I know you have trouble eating and mood swings of late." Don said.

"I have constant nausea, don't like to eat much because of the fear of throwing up again, headaches, mood swings, dizziness." Leo said.

"Those sound pretty extreme for you to have those symptoms." Don said.

"Do you know what it is?"

"No. I'll have to do some checking. But first, I want to check your stomach to make sure nothing's wrong with it. If you could take your gear off." The genius said.

Leo took off his swords and belt. He had a feeling he was going to have an ultrasound. He laid back. Nausea was welling up at this moment.

As Don prepared the machine, Leo suddenly sat up. "I have to throw up!" He cried out and ran for the bathroom. Don was left standing there, baffled. His flu was that bad.

Not too much later did Leo return. "Sorry. Had to get rid of my breakfast." He said.

"I understand. Now let's find out what's wrong." Donny said.

Leo got back up, laid back, and let Don put some gel on his stomach, and the probe. Leo looked at the screen. He wasn't the most excited to see his own internal organs, but he had to know what was wrong with him.

Don moved the probe over his whole belly, checking. Then, in the lower section, nearly in the middle, he noticed something. "What is that?" He said, squinting. He moved it in more.

"Did you find something?" Leo asked.

"Yes. Something different. That's not supposed to be there." Don said.

Leo now had a feeling of dread go down his spine. He let his bro continue the exam.

"It looks almost like something I have seen on TV a few times, but it couldn't be." Don said. He turned off his machine.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"I'm going to gently press down on your stomach and tell me if it hurts."

"Okay."

Don used some of the strength he had to press down a bit on Leo's stomach. He felt Leo's body tense up. Evident, it was hurting. He saw the pained look on his face as well.

Don took his hands off. "I saw the look on your face. You were trying to resist it. Your stomach hurts."

"Yes." Leo said.

"Well Leo, I think I have the answer to your problems. I wouldn't know how this is possible, but what I saw on the ultrasound was something very different. I think I was looking at- well, a baby." Don said.

"What? It couldn't be!" Leo said from his lying down position. He tried to sit up.

"Easy Leo. I need to take a blood sample to make sure." Don picked up a needle. "And to make sure nothing else is wrong. Like viruses."

Leo held still while he let Don take a small sample of his blood. "I'll do some tests and research and I'll let you know first thing when I have the results." Don said. "You can go for now."

Leo left the infirmary with worry in his heart. A baby? How could it be possible? He had never done anything. He was a guy. How could he be pregnant? What if it was a dangerous tumor instead? He hoped not. It was also hard to believe that something so tiny in his stomach was causing him so many problems.

He went and sat down on the couch, just staring at the TV screens. He didn't feel like doing anything, as his stomach was aching again. How he wished this problem would go away. He began thinking. If it did turn out to be a baby, what was he going to do?

He glanced down at his stomach. How did he get pregnant in the first place? Then, he rememered the night with the Foot. If they had done this to him, then did he want to keep it, or get rid of it? With the kind of life he and his family led, bringing a baby into the world was so risky. And how dedicated he was to the ninja training would mean he would have to quit for a few months until it was born. He couldn't stand the thought of not training.

Leo was only 17. He had seen a few shows where teens became parents, and the mother was often left to care for the baby while the dad usually ran out on her because he didn't want to be held down by all the responsibility. But in Leo's case, HE was the one having the baby, and there was no partner that had gotten him pregnant, at least not a loving one.

All that thinking made him drift off. The hormones made him tired easily.


	6. Chapter 6

"Leo! Leo, wake up!" A soft voice awoke him.

"Huh? Don?" Leo said in a groggy tone.

"I have the results Leo." Don said.

"And?"

"It came back positive, Leo!" Don said with a concerned look.

"Then, I'm- I'm," Leo trailed off, glancing down.

"Pregnant." Don finished for him.

"You wouldn't know how it happened, right?"

"No, I don't. Unless you and one of the others-" Don started, but was cut off.

"Don't even go there Don. I never did anything! Unless- the Foot did this to me!" Leo said.

"Ok Leo. I didn't mean any disrespect. But then, there's the question of why the Foot would have done this to you?" Don backed away, hands up. His brother was moody alright. He didn't want to fight or upset him. "And I did find that you were free of viruses or anything else."

Leo calmed down. "I'm sorry Don. I just, don't know what to do."

Don could sense he was getting sad again. He knew his brother was scared. This was a big decision. Leo having this baby was not like he had picked a puppy up off the street. He came over and sat down beside him.

Leo was going to be the one to have to carry, feed it, give birth to it, though Don didn't know whether natural was possible. He didn't want to think about having to cut his brother just to deliver it, but if necessary, he would. He wasn't going to lose his brother over this. He would be there for him, whatever his decision. Though Don did have a troubling feeling about the baby if the Foot had done this to him.

"I'll be here for you Leo. Whatever you want to do." Don said. He rubbed his shell, to try to sooth him.

Mikey was in his room, reading comics again, and Raph was out blowing off steam with Casey. So Don and Leo were alone in the living room, aside from Splinter in his room too.

"Thanks Don." Leo said as tears flowed. Another mood swing.

Don gave him a hug to try to comfort him more.

They stayed like that for awhile, but soon, Leo went to his own room to do some more thinking. Don went back to his lab and he was open for more talk if he wanted it.

Leo was happy he had found the root of his health problems now, but he wasn't sure he wanted this. He wasn't ready. He felt he was too young, but then again.

Leo was the eldest of his brothers, as far as he knew. He had the most mature stature, next to Don. He held the most responsibility in his hands and for the family. Could he take on another responsibility like this? Being a leader and big bro was hard enough, but becoming a father now too? At least in Leo's case, he wasn't going to be raising it alone, and it was only one.

Though he didn't want to get in the habit of calling the baby an 'it.' He did want to think it had a sex. That was where something clicked. He went to Don's lab.

This time, he knocked. "Yes." Don said.

Leo walked in. "Don, I was wondering if you knew from the ultrasound, how far along it was?"

"According to the research that I did, and how small it was, you could be somewhere in the 4th week, Bro." Don said.

"Wow. A month along." Leo said.

"I found something else for you Leo. I found a good website here if you want to get on anytime, just ask me, and I'll let you see this website about what's happening to you and your baby. I figure since we are nearly human, and everything that's been happening to you has been similar to a human's pregnancy, this should help out a lot more." Don said.

"Okay. So do you have an estimate of how long I would be pregnant?" He asked.

"Could be the usual 9 months." Don said. "Or it could be 8 months. That's how I figure it."

"Well, if that's true, then I would be due this fall." Leo said. It was spring now. It had barely begun. It had been the beginning of March when he had his run in with the Foot. December would be the due date sometime. What if it was a Christmas baby? Now that would be something! That thought made Leo smile. But then, it could also be a November baby too, but Leo was putting his mind more on December.

"What?" Don asked.

"I was just thinking, what if the baby was a Christmas baby?" Leo said, giggling.

Now that even brought a smile to Don's face. "Now that would be interesting."

Leo went to his room to calculate up his due date. He figured the 9 months would be it, and he was already a month along, so it was only 8 more months away. It was going to feel like a long time for Leo.

Nine months was 40 weeks. Now it was April 8th. Leo counted the weeks and came up with if it was going to be nine months, the baby would be born in between the 2nd to the 9th of December. Cold weather time. That kind of concerned him. It would be cold out then. But then, there was always the farmhouse. It was warmer up there inside the house.

Leo just hoped he was going to be able to go through eight more months of this. Something had already clicked in him that he was going to have this baby. Sure, Leo was okay with kids, but what if he wasn't good enough for this baby? Was he going to know what to do if he/she cried? What if they would prefer one of his brothers as its father over him? He didn't want to think negatively, but Leo did have obsessions with failure.

He still remembered back to his time of being mad all the time. He had nearly taken out his own father and sensei before seeing the Ancient One. He didn't want to see himself as that kind of father either.

Though Leo was carrying a baby, he would only think of himself as male only. He would have his child call him Dad, not Mom.

Then, there was the big decision of telling the family. Don knew, but Raph, Mikey, and Splinter and Casey and April would have to know too. He would need everyone's support if he was going to make it through this.

A sharp pain went through his stomach. Leo winced and sat down on his bed. But why did his stomach continue to hurt like this? He hoped it wouldn't hurt like this during the whole pregnancy.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, before practice, Leo had summoned up the courage to tell his family. He went to the dojo with the others.

Splinter greeted them all. "Morning Leonardo, you feel well enough to train today?" The rat asked.

"Not really Sensei, but I do want to tell everyone something before we get started." Leo said.

"What's it about?" Mikey asked.

"About what's been happening with me." Leo replied.

"Okay, my son. Go ahead." Splinter said.

"Master Splinter, as much as I don't want to quit training, but I think it might be necessary. My stomach's been bothering me so much and it's because of the secret that I carry at the moment." Leo began.

"What secret?" Raph asked.

"Guys, well Don knows because he found out for me, what was wrong, and it turned out that, the cause of me being sick lately is, well," Leo looked at Don. Don nodded at him.

"I'm pregnant." Leo finally said it. He glanced away.

"WHAT?!" Was the other 3's reactions. Leo cringed.

"How can you be pregnant?" Raph asked.

"I don't know Raph! But I do think it had something to do with the Foot."

"Donatello?" Splinter asked.

"Leo maybe right, that the Foot did it." Don said. "And he said he did nothing else, so they had to have done it."

"Are you sure, Leonardo?" The rat asked his pregnant son.

"I think so Master. But I have come to the decision with a lot of thinking from last night, that I want the baby. I know I'm only 17 Master, but I'm not that far from being an adult. I am the most responsible one here." Leo said.

"If the Foot did this to you, how could you want the little monster?" Raph asked angrily.

"Because it's a part of me, regardless of who did it." Leo said.

"Taking on a baby is a big responsibility Leonardo." Splinter said.

"I know. You know I don't take mistakes lightly. I eat healthy enough. I exercise, OW!" Leo winced. Another pain. He sank to his knees, holding his stomach.

"Leonardo!" Splinter cried out and rushed to his son's side.

"Leo!" His bros did the same.

"It's okay. I'll be alright." Leo said, standing up again, but shakily. "Ever since I got sick, my stomach hurts and I guess it's the baby. I read on Don's computer last night that it's not uncommon to have some stomach troubles while pregnant. Just changes going on."

"I also read some. His sick feelings, most of them should disappear by the 2nd trimester. That's up until he's 12 weeks along, and he's only in his 4th week right now." Don explained. "But he'll also be moody, tired, dizzy, and everything else can happen so easily right now. And Leo, maybe eating saltine crackers could help with the stomach pain."

"So then, I will have to let you stop training then, Leonardo. But still, find another way to stay in shape." Splinter said.

"And before the pain interrupted me, I was also going to say that I know that we have to deal with a lot of enemies, but when would we ever have a chance at bringing a new life into this family? We could use this guys." Leo said. "I want the baby."

"Ok Leo. We get it." Mikey said. "Wahoo! I'm going to be an uncle!" He shouted excitedly.

"I'm guess I'm going to be a grandfather after all." Splinter's concern slowly turned into a smile.

Don was already smiling. He and Leo shared a look. Almost as if Don was the father, but wasn't. Don would be an uncle, but would also be his doctor.

Raph wasn't as excited, especially since if the Foot had done this to his bro, he hated them. It was just all too shocking for him. His BROTHER was having a baby! And Raph just didn't like little kids all that well, though he could cope with them when he had to. Like the kid Tyler. But he hadn't been a baby. Raph thought as responsible as Leo was, he and Don would make the perfect parents.

So now, the only ones left to know would be April and Casey, the turtles' closest friends of all their friends.

Leo knew April could probably take it better than Casey. He was a lot like Raph. He could try to throw jokes at him and upset him. Mikey and Casey had that in common. Jokesters, and Leo was not a jokester at all right now. But Casey also had a bad temper problem too like Raph.

Don then said, "Now remember, especially you Mikey, we all have to be careful of Leo's feelings. No jokes on his behalf. His moods can be real unpredictable while he's pregnant. He could be happy one moment, and be sad or mad the next, so Mikey and Raph, watch what you say to him."

Red and orange masked turtles were a bit in shock, but then agreed. Raph knew that he blew his top at Leo a lot. He would try his best to not upset him. Though he might give it a shot to make Leo see that this pregnancy was not a good idea.


	8. Chapter 8

Over the next several weeks, Leo found himself resting in bed or on the couch quite a bit. As much as he didn't want to quit training, his stomach right now prevented him from moving around too much. His stomach got aggravated real easily.

April and Casey found out about the baby too. Casey had been more than shocked about it, being a guy. April was too, but she took it easier. "Well, it's not every day that you guys would get the chance for something like that to happen. I'm surprised, but very happy for you Leo!" She hugged him.

"Thanks April." Leo said. He hugged her back. 

Often when he was watching TV, he would rest a pillow that was on the couch over his stomach too. For some reason, it did seem to have a soothing effect.

Raph felt sorry that Leo had to go through all that cramping. He still felt something was wrong with this pregnancy, but he knew Leo wasn't going to give up the baby.

One day, Leo thought he was just fine, when he and his bros were playing tag in the sewers. Not something they did much anymore, but a sharp pain erupted in his gut and he hunched over, just about to go on his knees, when Raph looked back and saw Leo in pain.

"You ok, Bro?" Raph asked.

Leo looked up. "Just a cramp." He said with a hand on his stomach.

"That seemed like more than a cramp Leo." Raph said, trying to help him stand up again.

"It'll pass Raph."

"I'm beginning to think this whole baby thing is a mistake Leo. If it's going to keep on causing you such pain and misery. You can't eat. You can't sleep. You can't fight or train. I feel like something's wrong."

"Don says its perfectly fine for the mother to be in some discomfort in the 1st trimester." Leo said.

Leo was now 8 weeks along. Then he came to the realization of what he just said. Mother. But technically, he was.

And sure, it was normal for the mother to have some discomforts, but maybe Raph had a point. He shouldn't be having this much pain. "I think I don't feel like playing anymore." Leo said.

Don and Mikey now came over when they realized their two older bros had stopped. "What's going on?" Don asked.

"My stomach was just acting up again." Leo said.

"You never play anymore Leo." Mikey complained.

"It's not his fault his stomach is bothering him Mikey." Don told him.

"You guys can continue if you want to, but I'm going back to the lair." Leo said. He wanted to play, but he didn't want to throw up for the thousandth time that morning. Splinter had also thought it beneficial for his sons to get out and get some air.

"But it ain't no fun without you Leo." Mikey said.

"Sorry Mikey. Another time perhaps." Leo said as he turned around and headed for home. Too much running around upset his stomach all too easily, but it was actually the strain of the placenta on his large intestine.

Raph, Mikey, and Don looked on sadly, and Don insisted that they try to go on without Leo. He needed rest, but Raph still had his doubts about the baby.


	9. Chapter 9

A month later, at 12 weeks, Don did another exam. Leo had managed to get through another long month of being sick. Man, he hoped the baby was worth all this sickness. Everyone had learned to cope with Leo having the constant cramping. Though it did get on some of their nerves, but none other than Leo's. 

He hated being sick. He hated that he couldn't train. He hated having all the stomach pain.

Walking seemed to be his only friend for exercise. Jumping and running around just hurt his stomach.

As Don showed Leo the ultrasound picture, Leo could see that his baby was growing well, and it looked a lot more like a turtle now. He smiled. Then his smile grew bigger when he heard the baby's heartbeat.

When the exam was over, Leo sat up and rubbed his belly. "It's amazing how sick I've been, but Junior here continues to grow."

"It's just it's way of getting the nutrients it needs Leo. You'll be fine. And now that you're in your second trimester, the sickness should cease soon." Don said.

"I hope so." Leo said.

Once he was out of the lab, he showed the others what the baby looked like now. Raph looked too, and was starting to get interested. He wondered when his bro was going to start getting fat.

Leo hung the sonogram picture in his room. He was proud of it.

-

Then, a month ago, Splinter and his bros had started preparing for another Battle Nexus tournament. Splinter downright told Leonardo that he would not be participating in his condition.

Leo couldn't blame him for saying no. His stomach was still sensitive and he did have a baby in there, depending on him for its life.

His bros promised they would fight their hardest for him. "Thanks guys. But I just wish I could be in there with you." Leo said. 

Once at the tournament, the Daimyo was told that Leo wouldn't be able to participate, and he could watch up beside him. The Daimyo's son had gotten older, but was still young enough. He sat beside Leo and watched.

Leo felt bad that he couldn't be down there having all the fun, but he didn't have a choice.

"But what does seem to be the problem, Leonardo?" Daimyo asked him.

"Oh, uh, I have been having some incredible stomach problems lately. That's all." Leo lied, but he didn't want to reveal his secret to another guy, and especially the Daimyo and his son. But as he looked at the Daimyo, he admired how he was a dad. Soon, Leo knew he would be too. 

Even Leo's old friend Usagi was there again. They had waved at each other. They would talk later.

Don's battle skills had improved since the last time. He lasted until the 3rd fight this time. Raph fell second and Mikey ended up winning again. But this would be the last year that Splinter entered. He was just getting too old for this sort of fighting. And he also had to look forward to spoiling a grandchild soon.

After the tournament, Leo and Usagi talked about why he hadn't been in the tournament, though he didn't mention he was pregnant. But he did say he had felt well enough to come.

The family was given a new trophy, and especially since the last one got broken. And Mikey was given a new medal for winning. And after saying goodbye to the Daimyo and his son, the turtles and Splinter were transported back home.

\--

Also back home, the Shredder was getting impatient. The Foot was now ready to recapture Leonardo for the baby he carried.


	10. Chapter 10

Now that Leo was in his 2nd trimester of pregnancy, at 13 weeks, his stomach was finally beginning to reveal to the world he was indeed pregnant. The sickness had mainly stopped, but the cramping hadn't. Leo still found himself resting a lot.

But one night, stomach pain or not, he was growing restless being cooped up in the lair. But he wouldn't go out alone. Not in his condition. He would talk to his brothers.

"Guys, can I go with you tonight?" Leo asked.

"Absolutely not, Leo!" Don said.

"Don, I'm not that far along, and I'm going stir crazy down here. I need some fresh air. Please." Leo pleaded like a little kid. 

"And if we get attacked and you get kicked in the stomach, it could hurt the baby!" Don said sternly.

"Or the cramping could kick again Leo." Raph also pointed out.

"My stomach's fine right now. Please. While it's fine? I just want to get out for a little while. If something happens, I'll come back home." Leo assured them.

Don, Raph, and Mikey all knew how stubborn Leo could be when he wanted to set his mind on something.

"Alright, but let me know the instant, you have pain." Don demanded.

"Alright Donny!" Leo said, raising his hands. Then the 4 of them departed. It would be Leo's first and last training run for a long time.

\--

The Foot had been keeping an eye on all over the city for the turtles. But they were wanting to make sure that Leo was with them. If it was just the others, they didn't want them. They were waiting for Leonardo. But the best way to get him back was if he was alone.

But that was hoping for too much. The turtles were too close to ever go out alone anymore.

Then they got the call. The four turtles were spotted down around the Little Tokyo area. The whole army was sent out after them. Leo had been seen for the first time in a long time! The Shredder had been waiting angrily and anxiously.

And the ninja who had started the whole thing, was even more excited and anxious to know if his experiment had worked.

\--

The turtles were looking for trouble all over town. Leo had had some mild cramping, but he let it go. He didn't want it to ruin his fun for tonight. He would keep it in check. His belt had been loosened to allow room for his small swelling. His sword sheath harness fit over his belly just fine.

Don was still worried about him. He was still concerned something could happen all too easily, and especially since Leo hadn't trained in a long time. He would make a very easy target. And as long as Leo was in this condition, he was better off with all of his bros with him, and not just one of them.

But most of the night, the bros didn't run into any trouble, so they played tag, hide and seek, and racing each other over buildings. The baby in Leo's belly did seem to sit back and enjoy the ride.

The turtles had started their games in Little Tokyo, but soon, they were down by the docks. They saw some ordinary looking men loading stuff onto ships. They didn't look like the Foot or Purple Dragons. Just regular crewmen.

"Let's head home. I'm beat." Raph said.

"And it doesn't look like we're going to find anything tonight." Mikey added.

"And for Leo and the baby's sake, the better we don't." Don said.

"I'm fine Donny. The baby let me have some fun tonight, with you guys. It was good." Leo had a smug smile on.

"That's good Leo, but if you keep on having the cramping, I can't help but to be concerned." Don said.

"Maybe if Junior let Leo have fun tonight Don, maybe the cramping is starting to cease." Mikey offered a defense of Leo.

"It would be nice." Leo said.

But then, out of nowhere, ninjas from the Shredder's army jumped out and surrounded them!

"Ah Shell!" Leo groaned. He prepared himself, as did his bros to defend themselves.

"Leo! Get away if you can, but only fight if you have to!" Don shouted at him.

"I can't Don! You guys need my help!"

"You haven't trained in awhile Bro! Get outta here! I'll protect them!" Raph ordered.

Leo had his swords with him, but he knew his bros were right. He would only fight if he had to, but he knew his bros were concerned for his baby, as was he. He had to get away. He jumped over many ninjas as they now attacked. Even jumping onto their shoulders to get away.

"Get him!" They all heard one shout.

"Leo! No!" Don cried out, but he had his own hands busy with a bunch of Foot trying to attack him. Even Raph and Mikey were busy with a lot of ninjas.

Leo wanted to go back and help, but he had to protect his baby. It would be a disaster if he got kicked in the stomach. He trusted Raph to do his job to protect Don and Mikey. But his fighting would probably not be that good since he hadn't trained. He continued to run, though he knew now that there were some Foot now chasing after him.

After running over several buildings, Leo knew he wasn't losing these ninjas. He had to face them to get them off his shell. And he would make sure to protect his stomach at all costs. He was starting to feel some cramping again, but this he had to do.

The ninjas had stopped, watching him breathing hard. They waited for him to catch his breath. But one said, "You are coming with us Turtle."

"Like Shell I am!" Leo retorted and then he had enough wind in him to fight back. He remembered his training. He knew he was the best fighter among his bros, next to Raph. He wasn't going down without a fight.

Many swords and axes were thrown his way, but he used his swords to block them all, and he made sure to keep his arms in front of his stomach at all times. Or his legs. He kicked away many Foot.

Leo had had about 16 ninjas chasing and trying to capture him, but he got them all down, even though he hadn't trained in awhile. He smiled as he stood over the downed ninjas.

Then, out of nowhere, a dart pierced his upper right arm.

"Ah!" Leo cried out. He pulled the needle out of his skin. "No!" He knew it was a tranquilizer.

The drug was already taking effect. Leo lowered himself to his knees, then onto his side. Some more ninjas approached him. His vision got blurry, but he didn't totally black out. Now he knew he was turtle soup!

-

Back on the roof with the other 3, they up to their shells in fighting ninjas. They all had bruises that had bruises. The ninjas were tough tonight. They ended up knocking out all 3 brothers. But they didn't want them. Just their leader.

"We have the turtle the boss wants. Leave the other 3 where they are." Was the command.

The ninjas wanted so much to finish them off, but they did as they were told. They left Don, Mikey, and Raph to wake up in due time, but Leo would be long gone by then.


	11. Chapter 11

Leo could only see shadows from his sedative. But he was awake, just barely. He knew he was being carried, but to where?

He was being taken aboard a ship on the docks. It was marked with the Foot's symbol. He was taken to a medical room where he was placed on a table. His arms and legs were strapped down. His arms away from his sides. A strap was put over his chest too. The belly was left exposed.

The Shredder had been summoned that they had him. He now arrived to see his prize. "You did good. Get the wake up drug into him. I want to see his face when he is fully awake to learn where he is and what I want."

Leo could still only make out shadows in his blurry vision and heard the voice, but he couldn't totally make it out. Then he felt a prick in his arm. He winced.

The Foot hadn't given him a full blown sedative, as they didn't know how it would affect his baby.

Within several minutes, it began to wear off when the reverse drug was given.

Leo's vision began to focus again. But it wasn't good when he realized he was tied down. "Where am I?" He asked.

"In my grasp Leonardo." The Shredder appeared over him.

"Shredder! Where are my brothers?" Leo demanded.

"I would consider worrying about yourself Leonardo. It was only you that I wanted. Your brothers are elsewhere." Shredder said.

"They are back where we first encountered you and them." The assistant confirmed.

"But then, what do you want with me?" Leo asked. He hoped they hadn't done anything and found out about his unborn baby. Its life was at risk.

"To finish you off, and to get the child you are carrying." Shredder said.

Leo tensed, but tried to show no emotion at all. "What child?" He scoffed.

Then another ninja came up. "Oh, don't think we don't know Turtle. We know all about the unborn baby you are carrying."

"How could you know?" Leo demanded.

"Because we got you pregnant in the first place!"

Leo's breathing sped up. "You- you're lying!"

"You don't think your pregnancy sprang out of nowhere, do you? And if you thought one of your brothers did it, you're wrong."

"That baby is mine!" Shredder said.

"No!" Leo yelled. He knew the Shredder would kill his child. He had to get out of here.

"Oh yes. Don't you remember the night you were alone? When we were chasing you all over the city? We knocked you out and brought you to Foot headquarters, did some special stuff, and implanted an embryo into your abdomen." The ninja explained.

The turtle's eyes widened. So that's how he had gotten pregnant. A chill went through his stomach and down his spine. He looked down at his belly.

"Have a look at him." Shredder ordered.

"As you wish Master." The ninjas said.

One of them got near him and put a hand on his plastron, running his hand over it. It began to run over the small swelling.

Leo jerked about. "Don't touch me!"

The Shredder stepped forward and jabbed Leo in his left side. "You will do as you are told Leonardo!"

"I will never do as you say Shredder!"

"Then the baby pays the price right now!" The villain now placed his heavy metal hands on Leo's belly, right on the swelling.

Leo gasped in shock and his body tensed. "No! Don't harm the baby, please!"

"Then you going to do as you are told?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Leo knew he had to in order to save his child's life. "Ok Shredder."

Shredder removed his hands and Leo sighed.

The ninja came forward again and now began undoing his belt. Then he felt the swelling. "His abdomen is beginning to swell Master. I'd say that the experiment was a success."

Leo had no choice but to let them 'examine' his belly. After what Shredder had nearly done.

"Good. So how soon will it be ready?" Shredder stated.

"Oh, he's about 3 months now, so I'd say, another 4 months, and it'll be ready." The ninja examiner said.

"Are we going to keep the turtle that long Master?" The other asked.

"Yes. He's not going anywhere with that baby."

Leo didn't want to be kept in the Foot's custody for 4 more months or any length of time. He wanted out of here now. They would do horrible things to him, and could even harm his baby, possibly even starve him! The baby would steal nutrients from him before it ever died. But Leo would be determined to not let his child die.

Cramping began to kick in again. Leo tried not to show the pain.

Then the ninja noticed that Leo was wincing. He could see the turtle had tightened his muscles in his belly. His breathing was different. "Something wrong, Turtle?"

"No." Leo faked.

"Oh, I don't buy that straight out lie Turtle. There is something wrong and you know it."

Leo tried to struggle again before he saw the ninja place a hand on his stomach again.

"What's wrong with him?" Shredder asked.

"Nausea possibly. He'll be feeling nausea a lot."

"Good." Shredder said. "I'll let you deal with him to make him 'feel at home' while he is mine." Then he left.

Now Leo was left alone with the ninjas.

"What is wrong with you really?"

"Nothing!" Leo yelled at him, struggling.

"You want to hold your belly, don't you?"

"It's my baby!"

"No. It's the master's baby. You are just the carrier, and once the baby is born, you are finished!" They laughed.

"Now to get you ready for your stay. Get the tubes."

Leo had a feeling he wasn't going to like the tubes thing. He saw the helper ninja go to one part of the room, then he brought back some long tubes, a belt, and what looked like a little radio. Don would know what those were for, he thought to himself. But he knew he would find out.

The helper handed the tubes to the impregnator ninja. "First, let's find that heartbeat." He said as he took the radio device first. It was switched on, and almost like a doctor's stethoscope, it was placed over the swelling.

Leo jerked again. He didn't want them to find his baby's heartbeat! But it did no good. The heartbeat was found. It was on the left side. It had taken some moving the monitor around, but the heart was found.

Then, the belt was handed over. It was long enough that it could be wrapped under the table. They weren't going to slide it under Leo's shell. But it would hold the monitor in place on Leo's belly.

"The baby sounds healthy enough. Good strong rhythm it has."

Leo couldn't believe that his enemies were hearing his baby's heartbeat. That was something only reserved for him and his family. Being tied down on the other hand, he couldn't do anything to prevent it from happening. Tears welled in his eyes.

"Now, that tube."

A tube was handed over next.

They already had the heart monitor on him, what could this one be for?

"You going to put it down his mouth or nose?" Assistant ninja asked.

Lead ninja said as he looked at the turtle, "It's too big for his nose. The mouth."

"What do you need to put a tube down my throat for?"

"Stomach tube. Feeding. Since we have a feeling you won't take food voluntarily from us."

Now this sparked more fear into Leonardo. He didn't want a tube down his throat! They could force feed him anything with that! The assistant came to Leo's head to hold him still. The turtle tried to turn his head away, but he couldn't.

The leader tried to get Leo to open his mouth, but if he couldn't turn his head away, he was going to make sure he kept his jaws clamped shut.

Leo used all the power in his jaw line to keep his mouth closed, but with a little tickling on his ribs, Leo tried not to laugh, but it got him to loosen his jaws just enough where his mouth was now forced open. The tube was instantly put in and Leo began a big struggle. His whole body even moved.

"Hold still Turtle!"

Leo managed to mumble a "No!" before it found the back of his throat. He coughed as it went down. The ninjas didn't care. With Leo moving about, they weren't sure which opening it was going down, his esophagus or his trachea. They would find out when they put water down the tube.

Leo had ceased coughing, but he could feel it going down his throat and beyond.

"Easy." Leader said. "Now stop."

Enough of the tube had gone down to hopefully make it to the turtle's stomach.

"Put it to the test to see if the tube went down right. If he starts breathing harder, we will know its in his lungs, but, if nothing happens or if we pick up any bile, we will know its in the stomach once we get the water down the tube."

Some water was fetched and Leo watched as it was poured into the tube. His head was loose now, but he couldn't spit out the tube. He had moved it around with his tongue and bit down on it with his teeth, but it would do no good to get it out of his throat.

It had been a few hours since he had eaten last, and now Leo felt something hit him right in the guts. It was cold! He shivered a little. He figured the tube was in his stomach.

"He doesn't seem to be breathing any harder. Flush the water back up."

Then Leo felt a weird feeling down in his gut. The water was being backed up again. They were flushing his stomach!

The ninjas saw that some bile had come back up with the water. "We have bile. It means the tube is successfully in the stomach!"

Leo was somewhat glad, at least it wasn't in his lungs. But he was grossed out by the mention of bile.

His stomach was flushed. All his old food taken out.

"Now we'll leave him to get a little bit hungry before we start feeding him the healthy food we've designed."

"I don't want your food!" Leo said angrily.

"You will only be tube fed from now on. And now, to the other tube, because you won't be leaving this table any time soon Turtle."

But what could the other tube be possibly used for? He saw the humans approaching his legs. Oh no! If that's what they were going to do, he tucked his tail real close to his body and kept his thighs close together. He wasn't about to let them touch him there!

Leo put up a fight to the end, but with several different ways, they got him to loosen the muscles, and they got the tube in there too.

"There! Now you won't be making a mess all over the place when you have to eliminate!"

Leo felt more than embarrassed. He had tears in his eyes. With all this, he knew they were making sure he wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon.

If he had to be in the Foot's custody until the baby came, he would much rather be locked up in a room than flat on his back on this table.

He was now left alone. But the ninjas promised to bring him some food in a few hours.

Once they were gone, Leo broke into tears. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be at home with his family. He wanted to save his and his baby's lives. He looked at his slightly swelled belly. Right now, his baby was the only family he had with him in this evil place.

For now, the baby was part of his body, but that could change real quick if the Foot saw fit. They could easily cut his stomach and remove it!

Then he heard a blowing honking sound. It sounded like he was on a boat. If he was taken very far, then his family wouldn't be able to help him. He just hoped his shell cell was here somewhere, so the others could track him.

But, unknown to him, his katana swords and shell cell had been left where he had been captured.

And Leo was happy his bros weren't taken captive too. That way, they could help him escape. But he sure hoped they hurried. He didn't want to be here for 4 long months of doing nothing. Of course, there was always meditation, but he did that better sitting than lying down.

And Leo also didn't want the Shredder getting his satisfaction of his baby. It was his! Not Shredder's, even if the Foot had impregnated him!


	12. Chapter 12

Back on the roof where the others were, they were now beginning to wake up. The Foot was gone, and so was Leo. But they just hoped that Leo had made it back home.

When they all got they're bearings, Don called Leo's shell cell. No answer. Then he tried Splinter's.

"Hello." The rat's voice came on.

"Master Splinter. It's Don. Did Leo ever make it home?"

"No. Why do you ask? I thought he was with you."

"He was, but we were attacked by the Foot. We told him to go home. And we did see some of them go after him. I couldn't get him to pick up on his phone. I'm worried." Don said. "I told him he shouldn't have come!"

"Take it easy Donatello. We'll find him. Just begin searching for him. I will join you as soon as I can." Splinter said.

"Okay." Don replied. "See you soon." And hung up.

"Raph, Mikey, we're going to start searching off in the direction Leo took off." Don said. "Splinter said he would join us."

"Those Foot goons have better not have messed with Leo. If they did, I'll kill'em!" Raph growled.

The three of them searched for their missing bro. They came over 5 rooftops from the one they woke up on and found Leo's swords and shell cell. No wonder he hadn't answered. Don picked up the phone and found his messages on it.

Don called Splinter back saying they had found Leo's swords and phone, but there was no sign of Leo. They would need Splinter's help to track him.

\--

Leo was trying to get free from his bonds that held him down, but it was little use. He stopped and panted.

Then the cramping came back. Leo winced. Why wouldn't the cramping stop? He had stopped throwing up, but the cramping never seemed to cease.

Then the door burst open again. It had been 2 hours since he had been left, and now the ninjas had a bowl of food. Leo just watched them.

They went to the machine and poured the bowlful of food into the machine.

He knew they were feeding him now. "We said we would be back in with some food in a few hours. And there, that was so much better than having to force it down your throat."

Leo felt the food reach his stomach. Though he didn't feel hungry at the moment, he had no choice but to accept the food.

Then another ninja entered. "So, did he take the food down alright?"

"Yes. He did."

"Now, leave us."

Leo recognized his voice from before. He saw the other two leave. Now he was alone with this lead ninja.

"What do you want?" Leo asked.

"Oh, just to feel Junior."

"What do you plan on doing with my baby anyway?"

"That's the Shredder's idea."

"He'll just kill it!" Leo said angrily.

"And let me guess, you want the baby?"

"Yes!"

"That's too bad. But once the baby's been born, you won't live long enough to even hold it! Either that, or the pregnancy itself will kill you."

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked.

"It's amazing the pregnancy has even gone on this long. Considering where the baby is." He reached down to touch Leo's swelling.

"What do you mean, where it is? It's in my stomach! And why would you goons impregnate me in the first place? You hate us!"

"Of course we do. But this pregnancy Turtle, is no ordinary pregnancy. It won't be for you."

"It has been so far." Leo retorted.

"No more than the usual, but there has to be something different in there. Any constant pains in there?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Oh, I bet there is. The way you say that. I can't wait for that baby to get bigger and making you even more miserable!" He laughed.

That thought sent a chill down Leo's spine the way he said it. "No more miserable than it has already!"

"Watch out Turtle! That baby will be only using your organs as punching bags when it gets bigger!"

"Don't all babies from inside their mothers?" Leo stated.

"Yeah, but it will be much harder and painful for you, much more than the average mother."

"Why do you say that?"

"Listen, if you have to know, take this to mind, the pains you keep feeling, if it's lower, it's coming from your large intestine!"

"Is that what keeps hurting me?" Leo asked.

"Has to be because, the placenta for the baby is attached and feeding off the nutrients from your large intestine!"

Leo's eyes widened. If that was true, then no wonder he had been having all these painful cramps!

"But why would you attach a pla- baby to my large intestine in the first place?" Leo demanded.

"Because it's how the Shredder plans on getting rid of you! Removing the baby will be more like a dissection when it gets big enough! Your whole abdomen will be surgically opened and he will get the baby as a prize. And not to mention, a pregnancy like this could cause internal bleeding for you!" The ninja said as he left the room laughing evilly.

Leo couldn't believe what he had just heard. He knew internal bleeding was bad. Don could help him. He had to get home.

The pregnant turtle looked down at his belly sadly. If his child was in fact, attached to his large intestine, it would spell trouble. Leo didn't want to die, and he didn't want to lose his baby. But from what he just learned, the child could cause him to die! There had to be a way to save himself and his baby. Plus he was virtually past the point in his pregnancy of no return.

Sure, once Leo had accepted being pregnant, he had accepted, but not totally liked that he was going to get fat, but now it was too much. The baby probably was going to kill him! He broke down again. Once the baby started moving, it could kick his organs so painfully.

But maybe, since it was like a mini turtle on his last exam sonogram, the baby was already moving and it was causing his stomach cramps. Leo hoped he was going to be okay, but he was definitely having a growing concern for his insides. He was already having a painful time already, he didn't need anymore pains like that. But he knew the Foot was wanting him miserable.

The boat the Foot was on was getting further away from the mainland. Leo could hear the horn. He knew he was on a ship. But where was the Foot taking him?


	13. Chapter 13

Splinter and the remaining three turtles tracked Leo and the Foot to the edge of the docks, Splinter mainly doing most of it, as he had Leo's scent and the Foot's.

At the edge, they found no further trace of the Foot. "They had to have boarded a ship here." Don said.

"But where would they be taking Leo?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know my sons, but we must find him." Splinter said. "Before the Foot does him harm in his condition."

"Since Leo said that he had been knocked out that night he had encountered the Foot, they had to have gotten him pregnant in the first place. I have a feeling that they captured Leo because of the baby he's carrying." Don explained his concern.

"I knew Leo carrying that baby was a mistake!" Raph yelled. "Donny, when Leo returns, we need to make sure he understands that he needs it aborted!"

"I don't think I can Raph." Don said.

"Why? It's just a parasite to him."

"Its not a parasite to him. It's his baby. A living being, Raph." Don was trying to make Raph see the way Leo did about the baby.

"I see it more as a parasite. All it does is feed off his body and harming him. All it does is hurt his stomach! Leo shouldn't have to go through that! Besides, carrying a baby is a girl's job! Not for a guy like Leo." Raph argued.

"I know that Raph, but it happened!" Now Don was getting impatient with his hotheaded bro. "But it is Leo's decision to keep his baby. I accept that."

"And I want someone to hang with Raph. Someone who'll laugh at me and with me, more than you guys do." Mikey also joined in, telling what he felt. He wanted Leo to have the baby.

"We do need some new life in our family Raphael." Splinter said. "For our family line to continue. The baby is important."

Raph knew he wasn't winning this one, but he didn't have to like it. He just crossed his arms, but didn't continue on with the argument. But he did figure that when Leo came back, he would pull him aside and see if he could get Leo to understand.

\--

There was a port hole window in his room. Leo watched the night sky and the day sky when he didn't manage to fall asleep. He did meditate laying down now, as if he had a choice, but beyond mediation and sleeping, there wasn't anything else to do besides also listen to his baby's heartbeat.

Leo's back and legs felt like they were on fire, as they were really numb from lying on the table. He tried so hard to move, but couldn't. He wanted so badly to get out of here.

The Foot avoided his room as much as possible. They only came in twice a day. Once in the morning and once in the evening.

Leo was only fed once a day. That was the purpose of the one that came in to see him in the morning. The one in the evening came in to remove the waste collected.

Even though Leo had found out that the baby was attached to his large intestine, he knew that he still needed more food than the amount he was being given. By evening, his stomach would be growling for more food.

This schedule had been developed as Leo had been on the ship for 3 days now. He had gotten so bored. He knew his family was worried about him, and especially in his condition.

"Don had been right." Leo told himself. "I shouldn't have gone out with them that night. And how did I ever get myself into this mess?" Then, the answer came to him. Of course, choosing to decide to carry this baby!

And after 3 days, who knows how far he was from New York or even land. What if they were taking him to Japan? He would be a long ways from home! But if he ever got away, he would know where to go. He had some allies in Japan. But, so far, wherever he was going, was too far away from home already.

Then, the morning ninja came in to attend Leo's food needs. He had a bag of liquid food to be poured down into the tube.

"Where is it exactly that you are taking me?" Leo asked.

No answer. The ninja was just doing his job. He poured the contents into the tube and Leo saw the contents coming at him. He felt the cold contents in the tube. They had to have kept this stuff refrigerated. Then he felt it hit his stomach like a hard punch in the gut. None of the ninjas ever answered his questions.

Cold or not though, the food would satisfy his hungry belly for now, but more than likely, the baby got more of the food than he did. It was even by early afternoon, he was ready for lunch.

One thing that Leo was grateful for was that even though the ninjas could hear the baby's heartbeat, they had never tried to do an ultrasound on him.

Later that afternoon, the impregnator ninja came in to do something. Leo had been meditating, but quickly opened his eyes.

"Afternoon Leonardo."

"Where are we? Where are you taking me?" Leo demanded.

"The Shredder has facilities in Japan. Where your family won't be following us. The phone that we left behind in New York must have been a way for them to track you, wasn't it? Well, they won't now." The ninja finally gave Leo an answer.

Leo was now disappointed to learn that his shell cell had been left back in the city. His bros wouldn't be able to track him down!

"And, as for where we are right now, we are off the coast of Georgia right now. We have a long way to go before we reach Japan. We are going to be stopping down in South America for a refill on fuel for the ship. Right now, I am in here to give you a little more of how you wish for, comfort."

Leo raised an eye ridge. Perhaps this was an opportunity to get away. "But, what are you going to do?"

"Just releasing your arms from being tied down from where they are now, to just cuffs on your hands, but you can move them. But you still aren't getting away." The ninja said.

The ninja was going to work on his right arm first. But he first hooked a chain to the wall, then he came to Leo's right arm, held his arm down, and unhooked his wrist from the place it was. He was about to hook the new shackle into place on his wrist when Leo used the strength in that arm to wiggle free and he punched the ninja in the face.

The ninja cried out in pain and then fell to the floor unconscious.

Leo hurriedly unhooked the bond on his chest and left arm. This was his best chance and he was taking it! Then he undid the bonds on his ankles and after that, carefully removed the tubes out of his body. He didn't want to hurt himself. Then he snuck out of the room. He had made sure to grab his belt too. But he had taken the heart monitor off his stomach too.

Leo found out that he was down below on the ship, but not in the cargo area. Just in a room down there on the ship. He made sure to keep himself hidden. He was an expert at hiding in the shadows. And he was sneaking out of here for the sake of not only himself, but also and most important, for the sake of his baby.

The ninja wasn't passed out for long. When he came to, he saw that the turtle was gone! The tubes and baby's heart monitor was all over the table, so Leo had made short work of all they had done to him to prevent him from escaping. This wouldn't do though. He hit the emergency button in the room.

Red lights started flaring and a siren went off. And a intercom voice link came on too. "Prisoner escape! Prisoner escape!"

The ninja picked up the intercom. "The turtle has escaped! All Foot ninja on full alert!"

This was what the Shredder didn't want to hear. Leonardo was loose!

Leo heard the siren and the intercom. The ninja must have woken up. Or another had come in and seen the scene and called this out. But either way, he didn't care. He was getting off this ship! The ninja had said they were off the coast of Georgia at the moment and he was going to get to dry land. But he would make his way home again. He had to before the baby came.

He continued on his way up from the bottom of the ship, making sure he was unseen. He saw many ninjas on his way up, but none saw him, and he thought to do it one better. He found a vent that took him into the ventilation shafts. It would be safer in there than in the hallways. He continued to watch ninjas search for him, and he silently giggled to himself.

Leo soon made it to the top of the ship. He was wincing as his stomach had started cramping up on him again, but he wasn't going to let it stop him from jumping ship.

He watched one more pair of ninjas run by and then he took this vent off and got outside it quietly. He didn't make a sound. He kept on looking for trouble, but no one came around again. He even looked for cameras. He didn't see any. So he made his way to the edge of the ship.

Leo saw that the coast wasn't too far away. He could swim to it. It was better than staying here. Leo took the plunge.

Some ninjas that were now coming by had heard the splash of water. They checked over the side to see what it was.

Leo had swum away from the ship before he resurfaced for a breath of air. He kept his head low so he wouldn't be seen. The ship was moving away from him. Good.

The ninjas saw some dolphins swimming beneath and thought it was just a dolphin that had splashed. They moved on. Leo saw that he was now free!

He now raised his head up higher out of the water. He smiled. "So long Shredder! You will not have me or my baby!" Then he began to swim to shore.

Leo could feel the cramping in his stomach as he swam, but he wasn't going down. He wanted his freedom.

It took several minutes for him to reach the shore line, but he made it. He was on a beach. No one was present luckily. Leo had his belt on him again, and he watched the Foot ship sailing away. Now he just needed to move on.


	14. Chapter 14

Back home, Leo's family had been trying to track a ship the Foot owned. Don had gone looking on his computer to see if there had been a ship at the docks that the Foot might have taken, and there was. It had been destined for Japan.

"What are we going to do, Don? Are we going to Japan and wait for it?" Mikey asked.

"Unless we took a plane, we'd never get there in time." Don said.

"We have to go after him Don!" Raph said.

"I know, but taking another ship will only take too long. And sending a letter to the Ancient One will take too long as well. I know we have to do something. But maybe, we could get April and Casey to book us our own flight to Japan." Don suddenly had an idea.

"You know we cannot board an airplane like humans Donatello." Splinter said.

"That's not what I mean Sensei. If we could sneak onto one that was headed for Japan," Don smiled. "If they were going too."

"Now I see what you mean. But it won't be easy to sneak onto one."

"I could look up on the internet to see if there are any flights headed straight for Japan." Don said.

He would look at the flights and when he found one, he would discuss it with April. She cared a great deal for him too.

\---

Leo had come to land in the countryside of Georgia. He knew he had a long way to go to get home. But at least he had already made the starting leap of going home. If he only could find a phone and tell his family that he was okay and coming home. He would have to try. He had some money in his belt, aside from some of his weapons, but no swords.

Then there was also a question of what he was going to eat out here? He had been on camping trips before, and even a forced trip to another dimension before, and been on his own in Japan before, but during those times, he had his family or he was packed up with the essentials. Now, he didn't have those things or his family. Just an unborn baby.

Leo knew that there was wildlife he could reluctantly kill to eat. He would have to do it that way before he ever resorted to stealing from farms or anything like that. But Leo knew he would be good for awhile. He had been fed not too long ago.

He also knew that he didn't want to seen by other humans either. But he didn't know these parts. He would have to travel by day. He would make camp at night. He knew how to survive in that respect. But he would also have to catch his food by day too.

Even though he would mostly be traveling by foot most of the time, if he ever saw fit, he would find a truck where he could hide and it could take him closer to his destination faster than walking.

Later, toward evening, Leo did begin to get hungry again. It was time to start hunting. While he had been walking, he had also made time to make himself some makeshift weapons that kind of resembled swords. There were wild animals out here too.

Leo slowly and silently made his way through the woods, looking for some animal. He didn't want to kill, but right now, he had to. And he had no idea how far he was to the nearest town. He had some money on him, but until he got there and got a disguise to do some shopping, this hunting for tonight would have to do.

He soon came to a pond. Fish would be okay. It was either that or hunt down a deer or rabbit. But Leo couldn't do a lot of running. 

Leo had a lot of patience like Splinter. When he deemed it right, he speared a fish out of the water with one of his 'swords.'

Leo skinned and gutted the fish. He built a fire too. The sun had gone down just as he lit his fire. That way, no one would see the smoke. He would have to do the cooking at night. Now he began cooking his fish.

After awhile, the meat looked ready to eat. He felt it with his fingers. Hot, definitely ready.

Leo knew he could handle this kind of food were it just him out here, but he also had an unborn baby to feed too. He didn't know what this could do to the baby, but right now, they both needed food and it didn't leave Leo much of a choice. He just hoped his stomach could take it too. Leo ate the whole fish, minus the bones. Right now, feeding his baby was easy. 

Then, after his meal, he made sure that the fire wasn't going to spread, and he settled down for some much needed sleep. He was exhausted. The fire crackled away most of the night, but didn't go anywhere. It soon died down toward daybreak.

Though Leo had needed the fire for his cooking and some light, he didn't need it all that much for staying warm. It was warm enough down here in the south.

When the sun rose high enough the next morning, it shone in Leo's face and woke him up. It was mid-morning now. Leo would have been up around sunrise, but his body was demanding more sleep. He saw that his fire was out, but still smoking. He hoped his fish would get him through the day.

Leo made sure to bury the contents of his fire so it wouldn't spread. He also knew that he did need some water to drink too. But he had nothing to carry water in. He had to find something. If he had his sword sheaths, he could have water in them, but he didn't have those with him. The Foot had taken it from him.

Leo would follow the river for now. He would stick close to a water source. He would need it as hot as it was.

The pregnant turtle would only travel as long as he could take it. If his stomach would start to hurt or if he needed a nap, he would have to sit down and take the rest. Being pregnant could quickly drain your energy resources.

Since he had no one out here to really talk to, he did begin to talk to his baby. At least Raph and Mikey weren't here to tease him about that. He rubbed the swelling on his belly to acknowledge he had a baby in there. Now it was just the two of them.

"I don't know if you're a boy, or a girl, but I do promise to think up a good name for you, my little one." Leo said, smiling. "And I promise to be a good father to you."

Leo also remembered the talk on the ship about how soon the baby could be ready to be born. If he only had 4 more months, then he had better get home before then. He didn't want to go into labor out here, where there was no medical help. Both he and his baby could die without it, especially because his baby was attached to his intestine! A stomach surgery was the only way of delivery for his baby.


	15. Chapter 15

The Foot found no signs of Leo on the ship.

"He must have found a way off the ship, or he is in a real good hiding spot Master." The ninja was now having to explain to the Shredder about where Leonardo was. He was not pleased with the way things had turned out yesterday. The whole Foot had looked and looked, but there had been no signs of the pregnant turtle.

"This will not do! Find Leonardo, or you will say goodbye to your life!" The Shredder threatened and his threats were always very real. Never jokes.

"Yes Master. I will find him." He got up from his kneeling and went to continue the search.

He had to figure this out. If the turtle had gotten off the ship, then there was only one place he would be headed to, New York. Now that the ship was almost to South America for its refill stop, they would fill up and turn the ship around. They were going back to New York.

\--

Leo was on a rest right now from his new traveling. He had to try to reach Master Splinter to tell him that he was just fine, and they didn't have to come after him to Japan. He was on his way home, even if he had to come from the southern states.

He was in meditation pose. Leo was trying very strongly in the astral plane to reach Splinter.

"Master Splinter. Master Splinter, can you hear me?" Leo said in his mind.

-

Back home, Splinter was just about as worried about his son as his brothers were. He was watching mostly what Donatello was doing.

Don did feel responsible for letting Leo go out after all. He blamed himself.

Splinter suddenly felt a sharp jolt in his mind. He grunted and started to fall over. "Oh!"

"Master Splinter!" The boys shouted. Mikey caught his sensei.

"What's wrong Master?" Don asked.

"I don't know. I suddenly felt something enter my mind." Splinter said. He had a hand on his head.

"What was it?" Raph asked.

"It felt like someone was trying to reach me through my mind." The rat said.

"Could it be Leo?" Mikey asked.

"Maybe. I have been trying to reach Leonardo for the past few days and nothing. If he is reaching out to me now, I have a chance." Splinter said. "Let me go so I can see who is trying to reach me."

Mikey let go of Splinter. He went to his room so he could concentrate better. He got comfortable and went into a meditation trance. "Who is there?" He asked.

-

Leo got a response at last. "It's me Master. Leonardo."

"Leonardo?"

"Yes?"

"Where are you, my son?"

"I was on Shredder's ship, have been trying to reach you, and telling you not to worry. I am off the ship now, and on my way home. I managed to jump ship down here in Georgia." Leo said.

"Georgia? That is a long way away from here Leonardo. Just be careful. We can come down there and get you."

"I know I'm in Georgia, Master, but I have no idea where in the state that I am. They were taking me to Japan." Leo said.

"How is the baby doing?" Splinter asked.

"It's fine, if not causing the usual stomach cramping." Leo said. He gave his belly a rub.

"The Foot haven't harmed you, have they?"

"No. But they did have me tied down, force fed, and were going to make sure that I wasn't going to escape, but I did manage to get away, stay hidden, and jumped ship. I swam to the mainland, and I traveled some. I made a camp and ate fish last night. I'm fine Master."

Leo explained. "I'm going to continue to move on Master. I'll get as far as I can, and when I can find out where I am, I'll find a phone and call since my shell cell is back there in New York."

"Alright Leonardo. Just be careful. I hope to hear from you soon." Splinter said.

"Me too." Leo replied. At least he and Splinter had now made a connection.

Splinter came out of his room and went to tell his 3 sons that he had had contact with Leo.

-

"Georgia!" Raph was in shock. His father had now told him and his bros where Leo was.

"How'd he get there?" Mikey asked.

"He managed to escape from the Foot, who were taking him to Japan. He jumped off their ship and swam to the land. Now he's on his way home. He said he would call as soon as he found out where he was." Splinter explained.

"But how is he and the baby?" Don asked, concerned for his bro's condition.

"They're both fine Donatello." Splinter said.

"I just hope Leo can make it a good distance without the baby hurting him too much." Don said.

"I'm sure he'll know how to handle himself, my son." Splinter said. He knew Leo knew how to take care of himself. He had been in Japan going to the Ancient One those years ago, but that had been a little different than now. Leo hadn't had a baby in his stomach at the time.

Don knew that the instant Leo was home, he would want to check both Leo and his baby to make sure they were alright. But until they got the call of where he was, they all felt useless and like sitting ducks (turtles).


	16. Chapter 16

After the successful connection to his father, Leo knew he had to keep on moving. Every minute he sat here, the more time was delayed for him to get home and really see his family. And he had to get home before it was time for him to have the baby, but he just hoped that was a long way off yet.

While he was walking, he tried to think up a good name for his baby. Would it be a boy or girl? He was sure that Splinter would love Yoshi for a boy, but what for a girl, if it turned out to be a girl?

Though the thought of wanting to name his baby Yoshi did sound intriguing, he was beginning to think that a girl might be better, since his family was already so full of guys. Girls did have a higher rating of taking after their fathers, not that a boy couldn't, but it usually was that way.

Then, a name came to him for a girl. Teng Shin! The name of the Ancient One's adopted daughter and Yoshi's love. Leo did like Japanese names best.

The way Leo had told about her to his family one time, and how it had been told to him made him decide that she hadn't gotten far in her life. She had played the usual house girl in Japan. But she hadn't had a chance to do much more of anything with her life since Yoshi's old friend had killed her.

Yoshi's family line lived on through Splinter and him, Leo, at best, since he had the best fighting skills of all his bros. Course it was in his bros too. But nothing else had been brought up about Shin's line as much, so Leo would name a girl that name.

He had liked Karai too at one time, but there was no way he was going to name a girl after her, not after she had betrayed and tried to kill his family! But yet, she wasn't dead either.

After awhile of walking, Leo did begin to get tired. His feet were a little sore, and his stomach began to cramp up again. Too much movement might have also had the effect of his cramping, besides just the baby.

He knew the baby was on his intestine, but he didn't want to think about having the baby too early. It could spell disaster for both of them.

He already knew that Raph held the baby to be a cause for all the misery he felt, but Leo was more than proud of the baby. He wanted it, and he wouldn't get rid of it, no matter what his red masked bro said. Sure, he hated the pain, but in the end, it would be worth it when he gave birth to a healthy baby.

Leo decided he had walked enough. He found a shady spot and sat down, and getting himself ready for a nap. It was around midday. When it was at its hottest. Leo wasn't lazy by any means, but he couldn't always take this cramping. He would walk only as long as his stomach and feet could take it.

And on this day, Leo also entered his 14th week. He would make sure that he took the right amount of care of himself and he would carry this baby for as long as he was able to.


	17. Chapter 17

Leo woke up a little bit later. The sun had lowered a bit in the sky, telling him that evening was near. He had slept through the hottest part of the day. The heat would have only put more stress on him, but now that the heat had died down a bit, it was time to get moving again.

Towards sunset, after much more walking, Leo started to see some buildings in the distance. A town! At last, if he could find a disguise, he could get some real food instead of just eating the fish. But he did also want to avoid being seen by more humans. He didn't want to be held up than he already was.

He waited for nightfall, then snuck into town. He found a sign that said, "Welcome to Springfield."

"So I must be in Springfield, Georgia." Leo told himself. "Now I just need to get a disguise so I can get food for the two of us." He looked down at his belly, remembering his baby too.

When Leo wandered through many alleys looking for a coat or jacket or something in the trash, he didn't find anything. Would he have to steal? He hoped not. Either that or go into a closed store, grab some food and leave some of his money on a counter. He just couldn't risk being caught again.

But then again, he had reached a town. He could use a payphone and call his family. That would be the best option. They could get down here faster knowing where he was now. Leo set out to find a payphone first.

Soon, he found one. The town wasn't that big. He found it on the side of a bar. It was dark out and not much to be seen. He snuck up, picked up the phone and deposited some money. He heard the line on the other end begin to ring.

"Hello?" A female voice picked up.

"April. It's me, Leo." Leo said.

"Leo? It's so good to hear your voice!" She sounded real happy.

"And yours too April. Listen. I just reached a town down here in Georgia. It's called Springfield. It's not big. I'm calling from a payphone. But the guys were waiting for my call from a town. That way, it's easier for you to know I'm alright. It's near the coast."

"Master Splinter had told Casey and me that you were down in Georgia and you had got in contact with him earlier today through meditation?" She asked.

"Yes. I don't know how to get back, but if I could find the nearest seaport by following the coastline and make sure to find one that's heading to New York, I'll be heading up real soon. I was just calling to let you know to tell the others that I'm okay." Leo said.

"And the baby?"

"It's fine. No more cramping than usual. Look April, my time's about to run out, but I'll be home as soon as I can." Leo said.

"Ok. Take care Leo."

"You too. Bye." He said and hung up before his time ran out. He hung up the phone and moved on, moving in the shadows to try to find a store now. He needed some food to settle his growling stomach. He was away from the pond now, so he was in the heart of the town. He wanted some real food.

He soon came to a gas station store that was closed for the night. It was late. Leo took to the roof to see if there were any weaknesses in the roof he could take inside. His eyes were adjusted to the dark by now, but he found nothing on the roof.

Leo got back down and tried using his makeshift swords to unlock the door. The lock wouldn't budge. Leo wasn't one that resorted to stealing, but he needed food. And water. Sure, he could always go back to the pond, but he wanted some food that he wouldn't have to cook too.

So, against his better judgment, and for the sake of his baby to have food on the go while searching for a seaport, Leo gave his hardest kick and the door burst open. An alarm went off.

Leo knew he had to hurry. He ran in, mainly tried to find some bread and crackers, and some water. He also grabbed some candy. Sure, it wasn't the healthiest of stuff, but he had to have some food. He stuffed the food in the nearest bag and carried 3 bags of bread on his way out. He now heard sirens. He had to disappear.

Leo was far into the shadows several buildings away when the police arrived. He felt guilty about busting in, but he had had to. If he had been seen on a camera, it would have been too dark to see him anyway. But he wasn't going to stick around for long anyway. He moved on into the night.

-

The police were puzzled about what had broken in. They took a look at the video cam that had been filming. They saw a strange shape in the darkness. It appeared to be in a hurry. It had grabbed 3 loaves of bread, some candy, some crackers, and some water. It stuffed the things into a bag and took off.

"Whatever this thing is, we'll find it, Sergeant." An officer said.

"We better. Because no one steals in this town. No one or nothing!" The leading officer said. He seemed to be mean looking and a grouchy type.

Of course Leo had no clue that he was now a target again, and he was so far from home.


	18. Chapter 18

The pregnant turtle was now headed back out toward the country to just get out of the town before sunup. It was safer there than it was in town. Leo knew that he had made trouble for himself and his baby.

But on his way out of town, he crossed the bar again where he had called April. He had seen a phone book there before, but had ignored it because he was so hungry. He had eaten some candy bars by now, and he now wanted to look up seaports.

He got the book and opened it up to the yellow pages. He looked up seaports, ships, and found one that was close to Springfield. It was down in Savannah. That was a journey he would have to take to the south of here. It was quite a distance. At least for one who was walking.

As much as Leo would hate to do this, he might have to hook up with a human after all. He needed someone to take him there. But if he could, he would try to find a way to avoid that. Or, he might have to borrow a vehicle. But he didn't want to steal someone's vehicle.

Sure, he and his bros had done so in New York from some Purple Dragons back when they got their first Battle Shell, but they were bad guys. This town didn't seem to have too many criminals in it. No one here deserved that. He would just do his best to find a truck that headed the same way though. Plus, he didn't know Georgia like he did New York.

Leo called April again. He still had enough money to use.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice came over the phone.

"April. It's Leo again. Sorry to be calling so late, but I need a favor. Can you get on the computer and tell me how far from Springfield is to Savannah?"

"Oh Leo. Of course I can." She said as she recognized his voice again.

April got up and went to her computer. She got on a search engine dealing with maps and she typed in directions. After the search was done, she came back. It hadn't taken but a few minutes. "Leo, you there?"

"Yes. Still here, but hurry." He said.

"Savannah is about 34.6 miles southeast of Springfield."

"Thanks April."

"We could just come down to get you Leo. You don't have to go all the way to Savannah. If you could just wait around Springfield."

"I can't wait in town April. I had to steal from a store for food just a bit ago. I think I'm in trouble, so I have worn out my welcome here. I have to stick to the country. I have enough food to last me for a little while. The baby and I need it." Leo said.

"I've never known you to steal before Leo."

"I couldn't find a disguise April. I couldn't go in and pay for it without a disguise. So I had to break in and get some food and water."

"I understand. But like I said, it would be faster if we just came down by helicopter and got you." She said.

"Alright, the best place to try is on the north side outside of town. I'll be somewhere out there." Leo said.

"Ok. But can you last until daylight?"

"Of course." Leo said. "My time's about out again. Night April." He said and hung up before it could go out on him.

Daylight was on the horizon very dimly. He needed to get out of town before he was spotted.

Just then, a car came around the corner. Leo saw it and took off, grabbing up his accessories.

The deputy passenger was looking over by the bar, and the lighted area where the payphone was had a visitor. He saw him, but he hadn't looked human. In fact, it looked just like what he saw on the camera. "Look there Sergeant! It looks like the creature that robbed the store!"

"By God, you're right." The Sergeant stopped the car and the two of them got out to try to chase down their mystery creature.

"Stop creature!" The Sergeant called out.

Leo heard him, but didn't stop. The bar was connected to some other buildings so he had to run past them to be able to duck into cover of darkness again. But while he was running, a severe cramp seized his stomach and it made him wince. It forced Leo to drop the bread in his right hand. But he kept the bag in his other hand. His right hand went to his stomach, but he didn't stop.

The cops had no idea what they were dealing with, so they took out their guns and began to fire.

"Great! Now I know I'm in trouble." Leo said to himself. He finally made it past the last building and turned to his left. It was just barely daylight out. He had to get out of town. He was running down an alley. There was another building on the other side. He ducked around the right of that one as he had remembered coming in that way.

The two officers came around the left of the first building and they saw that their creature had vanished, but they did find the missing bread stolen from the store.

"Well, with this bread we found, I'd say we found our thief, Sergeant." Deputy said.

"Yes. We apparently did. We'll find him. Go around that building and look. I'll go down the alley and look." Sergeant said.

The deputy did as he was told. Both officers had their guns at the ready.

Leo ran past two houses before he stopped to regain some of his breath. He was breathing hard and his stomach was giving out a terrible pain sensation. Running for your life wasn't easy when you had a baby attached to your intestine. Plus his heart was beating so fast too. Leo could feel it against his ribs. But he was more concerned about the pain in his stomach.

As much as Leo wanted to stop and rest and lay down, he knew he had to keep moving. He regained some of his breathing enough now to just walk. He knew the officers were probably still behind him. He had hidden himself behind a bush against a house when he had been refreshing himself to move on.

He was now walking past a big wooden fenced yard, trying to blend. But then, a shot was heard and a bullet blasted just past his shoulder into the fence.

Leo looked behind him and saw the Sergeant running at him.

He gasped and dropped the other bag now. He took off again. He didn't have a choice. He knew what police were like and this guy didn't look the least bit friendly.

Leo got around the fence and turned to his left. He didn't know how far he was going to get with this horrible pain in his stomach before he would be forced to go down from exhaustion and pain. Then he knew he would be caught for sure! If he went down and was caught, Leo would surrender. He was in no shape to fight. He wanted to live, and he wanted his baby to live.

Just then, Leo saw some think bushes up ahead. He could hide in those. He just couldn't keep going like this.

He jumped over the hedge of bushes and fell down in exhaustion. He fell on his knees, so his stomach was fine. But he was breathing hard. His stomach hurt too, more than it ever had before.

Leo had a hand on his stomach, but he was also looking through the bushes. He saw the officer round the corner. Leo quieted his breathing from his mouth to his nose. He had to blend in. He saw a round bush and crawled to it slowly to not make any sounds.

The Sergeant was walking slowly because he had lost his creature. He was looking around carefully and suspiciously. His gun was ready too.

Leo got under the thick bush carefully without making a sound. He stayed low to the ground. Now all he had to do was wait for the officer to move away to where he could move again. He hoped his green colored skin and shell would help him blend with this bush. He was on his elbows and knees. His knees were not applying pressure to his stomach. He just hoped he wouldn't have to wait too long.

The man came close to the bushes. He looked over them, but he didn't see Leo. Leo was looking at him, holding his breath and letting it out slowly.

It was still dark under the bushes, so he didn't see anything that looked like his creature.

"Damn! I lost him again!" The Sergeant said angrily.

Leo had to smile at that, but held the giggle in. He held still.

The cop looked all over the bushes, knowing that the creature had to be around here somewhere. He couldn't just disappear. He kicked at the bottoms and looked through them.

Leo saw what he was doing and he moved further back away on all fours. He got against the middle and stayed. Now he just let darkness under here do it's work. He also pulled his mask tails over his shoulder so the blue wouldn't be as easy to see.

The man came to his bush, kicked at the bottom and peered in. Even from the top. But Leo was engulfed in darkness. He didn't see him. He left the bush and went on to the next.

Finding no sign of the turtle around here, he moved on to around the house that the bushes were in the yard of. It was a yellow house.

Leo saw the man go. Now would be a good chance to get out of here. He slowly made his way to the other side of the bush. He didn't want to go out the way he had come in, because the cop could be expecting him to come out that way. He kept low to the ground and followed the edge of the bushes. He saw that he was close to the street. Getting across the road could be a safer bet.

He crept to the road and made sure there were no cars coming. It was early morning yet and the road wouldn't be that busy. He held his stomach as he ran across the road. He was on his way out of town now.

Once across, he immediately went to blending with the shadows of houses and avoiding windows.

Soon, the two police officers met up again and no sign of their creature. They were angry at this. Even an animal who stole must pay the price, was their opinion.

Leo was soon back at the entry point of which he had come into town. He was now back out in the country. He would have to go without the food. Right now, he just wanted a place to rest. His stomach ached so badly. He was just lucky he had gotten out of town without being shot.

He found the nearest tree and sat down and leaned back against it, resting his hands on his aching belly. "I'm sorry about all the stress, Little One." Leo said to the baby. "I just hope the others get down here soon. I know I'm not welcome here."

Consumed with pain and exhaustion, it didn't take long for Leo to end up falling asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Back home, a few hours after Leo had called her, April went down to the lair to let his family know that he had called her twice last night. And that it was better that they just flew down to Springfield, Georgia to get him instead of him having to make so much effort to get home in his condition.

Training had been completed and so had breakfast.

Don was trying to work in his lab, but he was so worried about Leo. He was worried that something could happen to him. He knew his bro could take care of himself, but being pregnant now put him much more at risk. His brother had such bad stomach pains.

Raph was punching his bag again in the dojo. And Mikey was watching TV. And Splinter was meditating. They all were trying to enjoy themselves as much as possible.

Then April came in and said, "Guys! Leo called me twice last night!"

"What!" They all shouted. The family all ran over to her as soon as she had said that.

"How is he, April?" Don asked with anxious excitement.

"He's fine Donny. But I have an idea. We could fly down to Springfield, Georgia to get him!" April said happily.

"That not a bad idea April. I'll get the chopper filled up. Because it'll be a long flight." Don said, and he went off the second she said that.

"And also in his condition, Leo could put too much strain on himself to make it home." She had continued.

"I agree with you Miss' O'Neil." Splinter said.

While they would be waiting for Don to come back and let them know when it was done being filled up with gas, April and her friends went to sit in the living room area. The TV was blaring away.

They began discussing details about what she and Leo had talked about, even including about the part where he broke in and stole some food and supplies.

"That doesn't sound like something Leo would do." Mikey said.

"Of course, but he didn't know how long he would be on his own, so he would need food and water for him and the baby." April said. "And he couldn't find a disguise."

"So he had to go and rob the joint? If he was seen on camera, he'd be in trouble!" Raph pointed out.

Then a bulletin came up on the TV. "We interrupt this program to bring this news bulletin."

That got everyone's attention for the moment before they figured out what to talk about next.

"About 4 am this morning, something broke into a gas station store this morning down in Springfield, GA. It was caught on camera. Some strange creature going in and grabbing some bread and other food before running out. It was too dark to see what it was." The lady said.

"That's Leo!" April shouted.

"Donny! Get out here!" Raph shouted.

A moment later, Don appeared. "What's going on?"

"Leo was on TV!" Mikey exclaimed.

"What?!" Don shouted.

"He was stealing from a gas station!" Raph said. "We'd better hurry and get down there!"

"Ok. The helicopter's nearly filled guys. Just give me another moment." Don said and he ran back to the lab after watching the news. He knew that they had to get down there too, before Leo was caught and taken into any custody.

If any humans caught him and found out what he was, he would be taken to a science study somewhere, and anything could happen to him and that wouldn't be good for him when they would find out he was pregnant too. Dissection would easily result in the removal of their future generation.

The gas pump finally stopped. Don took it out of the gage and put the cap back on, and now it was ready to roll. "It's ready guys!" Don called.

The family came rushing in. It was time to go get their brother.

Don was driving. He started up the engine and the spinners started spinning and the platform it was on started to rise up.

It came out of the water and now it was ready for take off. Everyone of Leo's family was in it. April came too. She called Casey to let him know that she had gone with the others to pick up Leo in case they needed a human to help out.

Don headed south. He would follow the coastline. They would be there in a matter of hours. He would land the chopper and then they all would have to begin the daunting task of tracking Leo down. They had to get him out of there since he had been seen on TV, before something happened.


	20. Chapter 20

Don was really pushing the helicopter to go as fast as he could. He wanted to get down to Springfield and find his brother before anyone else did. Now that he had been seen on TV, the humans down there would be sure to be keeping an eye out for Leo.

He and the others were now two hours into the flight.

\--

Leo woke up from his nap. He did feel refreshed. His stomach did seem to have calmed down while he was sleeping, but there was a slight discomfort when he moved. He was going to the water to get a drink. He felt rotten that he had dropped all of his food too. Now he would have to rely on the river again for fish. But not until nightfall. He had no idea that his family were on their way down to get him.

"I should have just stayed out here and ate fish anyway." Leo muttered to himself. "Now I feel even more stupid to have been discovered. I didn't want attention drawn to myself in case if the Foot were on their way back to get me. If they have seen me, then they'll know where I am. I can't let that happen. I won't let them get their hands on us again." He was now glancing down at his stomach, talking to the baby.

Leo got to the water and leaned down and got his drink. The water was sparkling clean.

Then after drinking, he went and sat down to do some meditating. Maybe he could reach Splinter again.

"Master Splinter?"

Splinter felt a tingle in the back of his mind now. Like he had before when Leonardo had been reaching out to him the first time. He focused his mind too.

"Leonardo?" 

"Yes Master, it's me again. What's going on?"

"We had seen you on TV, my son. We are flying down to Springfield to get you." Splinter said.

"You are?"

"Yes. So wherever you are, stay there. We will be down there in a few hours. We have been on our way for a couple of hours now."

"Ok. I am more that ready to go home Sensei."

"I know you are, and we have missed you. It'll be good to have you back with us."

"Yes. It will be. Then I'll see you soon."

"Where are you now Leonardo?"

"I'm close to the town, but far enough away from it on the south side."

"Alright. We will see you soon."

-

Both Leo and Splinter came out of meditation with each other, but Leo continued to focus on some breathing techniques, to take his mind off some of the pain still in his belly. He tried to focus more on like what his baby could be, boy or girl, what it would look like, etc. But he was glad to learn that his family was coming down here for him.

Soon, Leo heard some noise that sounded like a helicopter. He opened his eyes. He wondered how long he had been in meditation. Obviously awhile now, as it was a few hours ago he had 'talked' to Splinter. But he looked up and saw the chopper fly overhead. It was Don's chopper alright.

The trees around Leo began to blow in its wind. It made Leo get up. His mask tails also began to blow as it was coming to a landing, but it was more on the other side of a thick pocket of trees. Leo's eyes followed it and he began to move toward it. It was obvious that Splinter had told Don where to land.

Don set the chopper down and turned it off. He didn't know where Leo was, but they were going to find him. The family now got out of the chopper and went to search the woods. They all had shell cells. They were going to split up and find Leo. He was somewhere in this vicinity.

This was the country so they should be fine on their own. They all went off in different directions, and the instant any of them found Leo, they would all contact one another to get back to the chopper. With their phones, they could track one another, all but Leo, since he didn't have one.

And Leo was headed towards them.

The one who was headed straight for him was Don. He and the others began to call out for Leo.

Leo heard his name being called. He knew he was getting closer. He followed the sound of his name. He heard Don's voice. He called out to him too. "Don!"

Don paused. "Don!" He heard his own name too. "Leo!"

"Don!" Don went straight as that was where Leo's voice was coming from. He began to pick up the pace.

They both kept on calling to each other to direct themselves to each other. Both were excited to see each other. They all had missed each other.

Finally, the both met under a thick patch of trees. They nearly ran into one another. Leo was glad they didn't because of his stomach.

Leo and Don were so glad to see each other that they immediately ran and hugged each other. "Leo!"

"Don! It's so great to see you!" Leo said, with tears in his eyes.

"Same here Leo. We missed you!"

Once they were done hugging, Don went into doctor mode. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Donny."

"And the baby?"

"Its fine too."

"Where was the Foot taking you anyway?" Don asked.

"They were aimed for Japan. But I was lucky I got away at all. Then it would have been an even longer trip to get away." Leo said.

"And the Foot could have done a million bad things to you and the baby!" Don said.

"I know. And I'm in no shape to be fighting or running around." Leo winced.

"What's wrong? I saw that Leo."

Leo knew there was no fooling his genius brother. "Just a small pain in my stomach. Kind of ran into the cops earlier. They almost shot me, but I hid and got away."

"Did they get you?" Don asked.

"No Don. I'm fine. But while running and dropping all my food and supplies, my stomach did start hurting again." Leo said. "I can't handle all that running right now. It easily upsets my stomach. But I did manage to sleep most of the pain away."

"We did see you on TV this morning Leo. So we knew we had to hurry and get down here before you were really caught."

"Sorry, but if I was going to go by boat to get home, I would have needed the supplies to last me until I got home. And with no disguise and the store being closed, I had no choice but to break in and steal. Though I was against it."

"It's alright. I believe you. Plus you do have a life inside of you, depending on you to take care of it." Don said.

Don understood why he did it.

"So, shouldn't we get back to the others now?" Leo advised.

"Yeah, and I want to run a scan on you first thing when we get home to see if the baby's alright." Don said.

"That's fine. I want to see if it's alright too." Leo said. But then there was the main thing that he should be telling Don, about the baby being attached to his intestine.

Don called up the others for them to meet him and Leo back at the chopper. He had found Leo and he was on his way back with him and he was fine.

Once they made it back to the chopper, everyone ran and hugged Leo, except Raph. He wasn't into that. But he was happy to see him.

"Now that we're all back together again, we should get the shell outta here before we are discovered too!" Raph said.

"Raphael has a point." Splinter said.

Leo was more than happy to climb aboard the chopper. For now, he would just enjoy the ride home and wait until the exam at home to tell Don his secret for all the stomach cramping.


	21. Chapter 21

The moment he walked into the lair at home, Leo breathed a huge sigh of relief. For now, even Raph was not going to blow up at him. He wanted him to get settled in again before he had to make his point that carrying that baby was a bad idea.

"It is late now Donatello. Let Leonardo get some rest and you can run the test on him in the morning." Splinter said. "It is late. We should all get some rest."

"Ok." Don said. "But first thing in the morning."

Everyone went to their own rooms while April went home. She would be back in the morning to see how the scan went on the baby. And perhaps, she would let Casey come too.

Leo had missed his room. He was on it and asleep within moments of tucking himself in. His body needed the rest after all he had been through. He still didn't feel like eating.

-

In the morning, Don wanted the scan before anything else happened. He was so concerned about Leo's stomach cramping and maybe what the Foot had done to him.

Leo laid on the table on his back while he let Don do an exam. "How do feel today, Leo?" Don asked.

"Tired, but fine." Leo replied.

"I meant how does your stomach and the baby feel?"

"Fine now. More rest got rid of the cramping. But Don, there is something that I want to talk to you about. I didn't want to mention it around the others." Leo said.

"Why?"

"Because it might have grossed them out or made them mad. It might upset you too when you find this out. But I have to discuss it with someone. I found it out from the Foot." Leo said.

Now Don knew he didn't like what he was going to say. Something upsetting no doubt. But he would listen.

Leo let out a breath before he began explaining what he found out. "Don, I was shocked when I found this out too, but I did find out the possibility of why my stomach has been cramping up all the time ever since I found out I was pregnant."

Don's eyes lit up. "That would be a good thing to know, what's causing it."

"Good on that part, but it's not so good. Don, I found out that the baby is attached to my large intestine." Leo looked into Don's eyes sadly.

"What?!"

"The Foot had impregnated me after all and they had a plan to use the baby to kill me. They wanted me to suffer."

"Now I know they're monsters! No wonder you've been in such pain whenever you move. You're just barely showing now and the baby shouldn't be doing that to you! But, what do you want to do?" Don asked.

Leo knew Don was meaning about what he wanted to do about the baby. "I still want the baby Don. Please, don't make me abort it."

"I really don't want to hurt you Leo. Carrying that baby like that, attached to your intestine could cause internal bleeding or other problems. I want you to have that baby, but Leo, I don't want to lose you over something like this." Don said.

"But, if there is the slightest chance I could have it, would you help me?" Leo asked.

"You're only about 14 weeks along Leo. You are past the point of no return really. In human terms, you are." Don sighed. He was just letting go nervous tension. "But, I will do what I can to help you Leo."

"Thanks Don."

"I'm going to do a complete scan first to make sure everything's okay. Then, we'll go from there." Don said.

Instead of an ultrasound, Don wanted Leo scanned bodily. He and Leatherhead had designed a special machine that could act like an ultrasound, but the images could be looked at much more thoroughly and in color. It would not harm the baby. A red laser would pass over Leo's body.

Besides, Don wanted to check all over Leo's body to make sure nothing else was wrong.

Leo closed his eyes as the scanner started at his head and would go down his body. Aside from the baby in his stomach, he knew he had no other injuries.

Don was looking at his computer screen. He was looking at 3D images on his brother's body. It was when the scanner got to his bro's stomach that his concern grew.

The scan finished at Leo's feet. "You're free to get up now Leo." Don said. "Right now, I want to examine this scan further, and we'll discuss further action. We'll try to make this work if that's what you want."

"Thanks Don." Leo left the lab.

Don watched him go, but looking at the intestines was real concerning.

The baby was in a covering, a placenta. It was largely attached to Leo's large intestine alright. Why hadn't he figured it out sooner? Why Leo was having so many stomach cramps?

The picture showed it down near the bottom of his belly. It was for the most part, in front of his small intestine now, as it was getting bigger. No wonder he was starting to swell out. Don didn't see any internal bleeding, but if Leo was going to continue this pregnancy, he would have to monitor him constantly. And, in a few short weeks, Leo would also begin to feel the baby's movements too, and that might make more trouble for him too.

A few more hours of examining the picture to make sure everything was alright finally had Don come out and talk to Leo.

"Leo, right now everything seems alright, but you can't be running around with us anymore. And surely, while you were in Georgia, you didn't train right?" Don asked.

"No Don. All I did was walk and run to get away from the cops. Nothing else." Leo said.

"Ok. Now I do have an idea that might make carrying the baby easier on you, but you may not like it." Don said.

"Anything Don. I just want to have this baby safely."

"I hate to have this done, because I know you like to move around a lot, but if this is what it takes, Leo, you will have to be on bed-rest." Don said reluctantly.

'Great.' Leo said in his mind. He didn't want to be in bed all the time. But if that's what it took to have this baby, he was going to do it. Plus it might take so much strain off his intestine. To have limited action.

"But does it have to happen now Don? Or can it wait a little longer?" Leo asked.

"For the time being Leo, you can be free to do your activities, but once you start feeling movements, that's probably when you'll have to start." Don said.

"How much longer is that?"

"A few more weeks Leo. At least a month." Don said.

So he only had a month to be mobile? "I know I'm really going to go out of my mind on bed-rest. But I'm going to do it for the baby." Leo agreed.

"Good thinking Leo. I know you will hate it, but I'll make sure you don't get totally bored." Don said. "You have your meditation techniques, there are books in your room, you could watch TV from time to time, just make sure that you keep to the couch. Most of the time your food will be brought to you. I just don't want you on your feet very much."

"Thanks Don. At least for running all this by me ahead so I know when it's time for it, and you didn't just tell me I have to start staying in bed now." Leo said.

"I know you wouldn't want to wait until the last second. So you have a little bit of time left before you have to really limit your activities to the bed or couch."

"But Don, I have to ask: is there any way that the placenta could be removed from my intestine, make it less painful for me?" Leo asked.

Don looked at Leo sadly. "No. It can't Leo. If I were to cut the placenta away from your intestine, that itself would cause internal bleeding. Right now, as painful as it is for you, your intestine is the baby's lifeline. Since you don't have a uterus. And when I do deliver the baby, I can cut into the placenta, but I won't be able to remove it. Your body will just have to reabsorb it."

"The baby will be born Leo. But there will be no more patrols."

"I know. Since that one night was what got me into that mess in the first place." Leo said.

"We're okay now Leo. You're home again. That's what matters. But just think about what I said." Don said.

When Don turned to go back to his lab, Leo was left thinking about what he was going to do while he could before he would be confined to his room most of the time. He thought that would be more of what would happen more at the end of the pregnancy, and yet, he was only in the middle of it, and he would have to spend most of the rest of it in bed, all because of where the baby was located.


	22. Chapter 22

Raph was biding his time right now to try to think about what he was going to say to Leo. He knew his pregnant bro could be moody if he upset him, but he had to hear what he had to say. He was just concerned about Leo. He didn't want to lose him.

Sure, they fought a lot, but they still loved each other. And right now, after what had happened, Leo had been kidnapped all because of his baby! He had been nearly caught and killed by the Georgia cops because he had stolen food, he had been seen on TV! All that was enough to want to get rid of the baby for Leo's sake.

Leo was glad to be home again, not only because he had missed his family, but also because he was able to eat foods that he liked again. He was very hungry later that day. It had been awhile since his last real meal, that fish the other day. A couple of candy bars weren't enough for both him and the baby.

April and Casey came down for dinner that evening. April wanted to know how the scan went.

"Everything's fine April, but there is something that you all should know." Leo said. He looked at Don.

Don looked at him too. He knew Leo didn't want to say it. "I examined him, did some research about what he has to do in awhile to keep stress off of him. The reason why Leo's been having so many stomach cramps throughout his pregnancy is, he found out from the Foot that the baby's placenta is attached to his large intestine." Don explained.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted.

Leo cringed. His hearing was a little more sensitive right now too.

"How could that have happened?" April asked.

"The Foot did it to me April. I had no control over it. They were trying to use the baby to try to kill me or just make me suffer. Yeah, I have been having pains ever since I found out I was pregnant, but it doesn't matter. I want the baby. Don came up with an idea of how I can still get through the pregnancy without too much stress being put on me." Leo said.

Everyone turned to Don. "He's still fine enough to be like he is now, but in a month's time, Leo's going to have to go on bed-rest. If he wants this baby and himself to be healthy, he has no choice. I say in a month because that's when he should start to feel the baby move a lot and it could put more stress on his organs if he isn't laying down then. He already has so many stomach cramps."

"I knew this baby was a mistake!" Raph shouted as he got up from the table. He didn't want to listen to anymore. He had to pull Leo aside later and make him understand.

"What about when he has the baby, Don?" Mikey asked.

"Leatherhead may have to help me with the operation. That is the only way Leo can have his baby. And I don't mean to gross anyone out, but I can cut the baby out of the placenta, but the placenta has to stay attached to his intestine. Right now, it serves as the baby's lifeline, but after birth, cutting it off could cause some bad bleeding and I don't want to cause that. So his body will just reabsorb the placenta." Don explained.

Raph was now in his room, but he had his door open and he was listening to Don's explanation. He didn't want Leo to have to be confined to his bed. He didn't want the baby to be a cause of bad internal bleeding or anything. He had to talk to Leo tonight.

-

That night, after everyone had gone to bed, Leo was alone and on his way to his room when Raph stopped him. "Leo, I need to talk to you." Raph said.

"About what?" Leo had a feeling he knew what it was about.

"The baby. I'm just worried about you, Bro. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing's going to happen to me Raph." Leo said.

"You don't know that. Look what happened with the Foot and down in Georgia all because of the baby!" Raph's voice was getting louder.

"No need to yell, Raph. And it's not the baby's fault." Leo said quietly, placing a hand on his belly.

"Then whose fault is it?" Raph asked. Leo opened his mouth to reply, but he didn't have any idea of how to answer that.

"Just what I thought." Raph snorted.

"Raph, listen..." Leo sighed.

"No, YOU listen! The Foot did this to you 'cause they wanted to kill you! That's not a baby! For The Foot, that "thing" was... is... a way to torture you! To kill you!" Raph said angrily. The noise outside made Don get up; the genius turtle peeked and noticed Raph and Leo arguing.

"It's a living being, Raph! The baby is innocent and I'm not killing him or her!" Leo replied. He could feel a slight move and rubbed his belly, staring at the swollen area with a small smirk.

"I love my baby... even after knowing The Foot is responsible!" Leo stated. Don couldn't help but smile; Leo did love and wanted that baby after all.

"Are you serious? You love that thing?" Raph replied.

"It's a baby!" Leo replied back. Raph's patience was about to end.

"I don't care! It's killing you! How can you love that bastard?" Leo froze at the hurting term Raph had given to the baby; small tears started to grow in the corner of his eyes, but he held them back. Moodiness, he thought... at least he wanted to think that way. Don couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I'm trying to keep you alive if you haven't noticed! But you know what? You want to die? Fine! Go, have your... "oh, so beloved baby" and die for all what I care, you weak idiot!" Raph yelled.

Three gasps could be heard; Leo's, Don's and Mikey's, who had heard everything too.

"Raph! What the shell!" Mikey exclaimed in anger. His baby brother's voice made Raph come back to earth almost immediately, realizing what he had done.

"Shell, I... L-Leo I'm... I didn't..." Raph stuttered nervously. He knew he had messed it up big time.

"Guys, please go back to sleep." Leo let out a shaky sigh and walked to his room.

"But..." Don followed his eldest brother, but Leo made him stop. Don noticed the tear tracks on Leo's face when he turned back to face him.

"Please Don... just..." Leo couldn't end the phrase; the knot in his throat made it impossible to speak. The three brothers just saw Leo disappearing into his room.

"I'm the biggest moron in the world." Raph sighed heavily.

"You've just read my mind." Mikey snorted.

"I need to..." Raph moved, but Don stopped him and gave him a serious glare.

"Not now, Raph. You've said enough; I'll see how he's doing." Don said and walked to Leo's room.

"Well, not so good after what Mr. Stupid Mouth said." Mikey commented.

"I didn't want... or maybe..." Raph said to himself. Did he really mean what he said? Perhaps yes... perhaps no...

"Perhaps I can help you with that, my son." A new voice joined the scene.

"Sensei?"

"Follow me, Raphael. Michelangelo, go back to sleep." Splinter ordered. Raph went downstairs with his father while Mikey went to bed again, hoping Leo was ok... but that was not even close to reality.

In his room, Leo curled up into a ball, clutching his stomach tightly as he felt another cramp. He couldn't stop the tears coming out from his eyes: tears of physical... and mostly psychological pain. 

Once the cramp fit was over, Leo let out a sigh and wiped away his tears roughly; he wasn't weak, he wasn't an idiot, he loved the baby... his baby. But he also loved his family, he loved his brother and needed his support... but after Raph's horrible words... Leo wasn't sure what to think now. He felt hurt... terribly hurt.


	23. Chapter 23

Leo heard a soft knock on his door.

"Don." He thought. Only his genius brother knocked like that.

"Leo? It's me, Don. Can I come in?" Don called.

"Yeah, come in." Leo said.

Don entered and closed the door behind him. Leo stayed in his curled position, tears still falling down.

"Hey bro. How are you?" Don asked hesitantly.

"Do I have to answer that?" Leo smiled sadly.

"I'm so sorry. Raph's such a jerk." Don sighed.

"Don..." Leo started.

"Yeah?"

"Am I... weak?" Leo asked with a shaky voice .

"What? No! You're not weak." Don sat behind his brother on the bed.

"But I let the Foot catch me and... and do this to me. I... I couldn't..." Leo sobbed.

"It's not your fault, Leo." Don rubbed his brother's shell, trying to comfort him.

"Why Raph hates me so much... Why does he hate my baby so much?" Leo cried.

"He doesn't hate you, Leo! He's just... concerned." Don said, not believing what he had said.

"But I can feel it! He hates me and my baby... especially my baby!" Leo curled up, sobbing uncontrollably.

The genius turtle helped Leo sit up; the blue masked ninja took advantage of his new position to bury his face on his brother's shoulder, soaking it with his tears. Don wished Raph was there in that moment so he could kick the shell out of him for what he had done.

-

Meanwhile, Splinter had taken Raph to his room for a talk. The old rat paced in front of his son, who was kneeling on the floor, his head lowered in shame.

"Raphael, what you have done tonight will affect Leonardo for a long time." Splinter started. He already knew what happening to Raph: fear.

"I know, Sensei." Raph said.

"Did you realize the consequences before you had that talk with him?" Splinter asked.

"Master, I just wanted to... I don't know. I don't know what I was trying to tell him; I don't want him to die because of... y'know... what the Foot did to him. I think... I just said all that because..." Raph said.

"Yes, my son?" Splinter encouraged his son to keep talking. The red masked turtle sighed heavily and continued.

"Because... I'm scared, scared of losing him. I didn't want to offend him... or his... his..." Raph stuttered.

Splinter smiled and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "I understand how are you feeling, my son. I am also worried, but it was Leonardo's decision to keep the baby and your brother Donatello, will not let anything bad to happen to Leonardo and his baby; you are very aware of that, my son. Leonardo is very responsible. He will be a good father, but that does not mean he will stop caring about you and your brothers, Raphael. He loves the family and now the baby is part of this family and as Leonardo said: the baby is innocent of what the Foot tried to do with him." Splinter said, trying to make some sense to Raph's mind.

The latter stayed in silence.

"You will learn to love Leonardo's child someday. Take your time, my son. Now, I believe you owe your brother an apology." Splinter said, patting his son's shoulder.

"Yes, Sensei." The red masked turtle left his father's room and moved to the living room. He paced from left to right, trying to find the right words for a proper apology, but Raph didn't feel comfortable with the situation yet. He couldn't love that "mistake," but he couldn't ignore it either. What to do then?

-

Back in Leo's room, things hadn't changed too much. It seemed that his tears didn't want to stop coming out even though Leo tried to hold them back; the words still haunted his mind, hurting him, torturing him... weak... bastard... He could still hear those ones.

Don couldn't stand seeing his brother like this and just because of Raph's stupidity. The genius turtle broke the one arm hug, earning a little growl of protest from Leo.

"Leo, please. Stop crying." Don started, taking his brother by the shoulders.

"I'm trying, but... those words..." Leo sobbed.

"Leo, listen. You're not weak and your baby is not... well... what that hothead said." Don started, and wiped a few tears from his brother's eyes. "I was shocked with your decision of keeping the baby even knowing this was going to be risky and after what you told about the Foot and where the baby was located, I thought you would get rid of it, but you didn't! You didn't give up! That's not being weak, Leo!" Don smiled, pulling his brother into a hug. "You're the most admirable, strongest brother ever. The baby is a lucky one to have a father like you." The genius turtle continued.

Leo sniffled and smiled, tightening the embrace. His younger brother's words soothed him a little; at least made the pain more bearable. A knock on the door could be heard.

"Don? Leo?" Raph called.

"What's he doing here?" Don muttered, still angry at his red masked brother.

"What do you want?" Don said in a serious voice when he opened the door.

"I, eh..." Raph said, a little surprised at his most gentle brother's behavior.

"Let him come in, Donny." Leo said. Don looked at him with an "are you sure?" face. Leo nodded. The genius let Raph come inside the room, but stayed close just in case things went bad again.

"Leo, I guess you know why I came here. This is not gonna be easy and you know it." Raph rubbed his arm absentmindedly.

"I'm still... not sure about... you and this..." Raph continued. This was the hardest apology ever.

"Raph, say it already or leave." Don said impatiently.

"Don, please." Leo interfered. The genius turtle let out a sigh of annoyance; he was really angry at Raph... but they would solve things later.

"It's ok, Raph. I'm not gonna force you to accept my baby but... I expect you respect my decision." Leo said.

"It's not that I don't wanna accept your baby, Leo." Raph interrupted.

Leo couldn't believe what he was hearing: his baby, Leo's baby! Not a "bastard" like he had called it some hours ago.

Raph continued. "It's your baby, it's family now. I won't deny it's a lil hard for me to get used to this and... well... I guess there's no excuse for what I said but... I'm really, really sorry. I mean it." The red masked turtle ended.

Leo stayed in silence, repeating the words in his mind. Don waited for a reaction... good or bad.

Leo smiled and pulled his brother into a hug. Raph froze for a moment, but returned the embrace. It felt a little awkward because the belly was in the middle, but he was glad Leo had forgiven him.

Don smiled as well; if his brother was happy, so was he.


	24. Chapter 24

Over the next month, Leo was going to make sure he had as much freedom as possible before he would go on bed-rest. He didn't train or anything like that, but he did go for walks in the sewers. His stomach continued to expand. He watched training to give him something to do. He watched TV. He meditated, and often with Splinter to help with breathing.

He also started going over to April's a little more because she and him were secretly doing Lamaze. Leo knew he wouldn't be able to deliver the baby like a normal female, but, he needed some new breathing techniques. His family didn't mind him going over to see April, as Leo did need some more female time right now too.

Wearing his belt was also becoming a problem. Though he could continue to wear it for awhile, but it was just getting too bothersome to keep on loosening it, Leo finally just choose to give up on it. He still wanted his swords sheaths on though, in case of trouble.

Don, Raph, and Mikey only took up the patrols as Leo was in no condition to go. They weren't going to give the Foot any chance to recapture him.

Don kept a close watch on Leo as well. He was just worried about where the baby was since Leo had told him. He also did slowly forgive Raph for what he said. Don wasn't someone who held a grudge for long or not at all.

Raph tried his best to be supportive. He was still very concerned for Leo's safety. He knew Don would make sure Leo was alright, but he couldn't help himself. He was also the most on the lookout for signs of the Foot. He was ready to kill them for what they had done to his brother!

Mikey was still excited to be becoming an uncle. He fixed a lot of Leo's food. Course, Leo told him what to fix for him, because Leo was very conscientious about his food for both him and the baby. But Leo just couldn't eat too much all at once either. He had to eat in real small meals. Leo also fixed his own meals too.

Splinter was happy that Leonardo was safely back home and how much time they both were spending together.

Leo also experienced plenty of stomach cramps. He laid down whenever he felt them. He remembered Don's words that he wasn't being weak, that he hadn't chosen to give up after he had known where the baby was. As much as the pain was beginning to increase, Leo did want his baby. He definitely didn't know when another chance like this could pass him by, as in a chance to become a father.

And from the last checkup sonogram, the baby seemed to be doing well. It looked like a mini turtle now. He wondered what it was. He had asked Don to see if he knew what it was. "Sorry Leo. It's so hard to see right now." He had said. "We may have to wait until the birth."

"Do you think the baby will have to be born early?" Leo asked.

"It's possible Leo, but let's see how far bed-rest can get you." Don said. "I want to get the baby as close as possible to the due date before delivering it."

Leo also told his family and friends one night while April and Casey were down in the lair for dinner about his choice in names for the baby. If it was a boy, it would be named after Yoshi, but if it was a girl, she would be named after Teng Shin.

Splinter was pleased. Not much had ever been mentioned about her, at least not since Leo had told his story of his master before Don got sick with the mutation.

Don, Raph, and Mikey had liked that story and yet it had been sad, but, they had liked it. They were also pleased with Leo's choice of names.

And Leo knew all too soon that he would soon have to go on bed-rest. He was going to do everything it took to have this baby healthy and as close as possible to a good size before birth, and have himself fine as well, even if it had to involve a stomach surgery.

Of course, he also did know that having the surgery would also make it take longer before he could also return to his favorite pastime: his training. But it was the only way the baby could be born.

The surgery itself wouldn't be called a c-section, as that involved a uterus to open up, it was just an abdominal surgery for Leo, when the time came. Leo wasn't looking forward to it too soon however. And even though he was looking forward to feeling his baby move, he hoped he or she wouldn't be hurting him too bad.

'Why couldn't my pregnancy be like every other one that every other creature had?' Leo pondered. 'Some discomforts here and there, but not to the extent that I have them.'


	25. Chapter 25

Time passed. The month passed all too quickly.

Leo had felt stomach cramps a lot over the month, but he was getting them all too much now. He was now 19 weeks along.

April had gotten him some pregnancy books to read. Indeed, he read them and took notes, though that was something that Don did more than him, but right now, he needed this information. Mostly a lot of his pregnancy symptoms had in common with a human woman's, all but the severe stomach cramps.

Leo knew by now that the baby was able to move and him not being able to feel them much, but now, he should be able to feel them, really feel the baby's movements any time now. Like as in if the baby could kick out more towards the front of his belly and it wouldn't be so painful to his organs. He knew that if the baby kicked into his intestine, it would hurt him plenty.

One day, Leo was just reading one of the books at his desk in his room when he did have a butterfly sensation in his belly. His stomach had been feeling fine thus far today. He suddenly felt a 'bump' to the front of his belly. It made him stop reading.

At first, he thought his belly had nudged the desk, but nothing had been disturbed. The bump was a strange feeling.

Then, he felt it again!

Leo looked down at his belly. A couple minutes later, another bump.

That was it. Leo put his book down and put a hand over the spot where he was feeling it.

Another bump! He felt it in his hand! He had felt his baby move! That thought made him smile.

When he felt another one, he was so happy that for once, he was feeling it kick toward the front of his belly and not towards his intestines. He knew he would have to tell his family now. He was finally feeling the baby move!

That night at dinner, Leo spoke up. He had waited because he wanted to enjoy the first moments to himself.

"Guys, I have some exciting news." Leo said.

"About what?" Don asked.

"The baby."

"How so, Bro?" Mikey asked. He was stuffing some spaghetti into his mouth.

Raph was taking a drink of water and listening.

"I felt the baby move." Leo said.

Mikey started coughing, and Raph spit his water out, into Don's face. "WHAT?!" Raph yelled.

Don shook the water out of his face and wiped his face with a napkin. Even Splinter was surprised.

"I felt the baby move today." Leo repeated.

"How did it feel?" Don asked, concerned.

"It didn't hurt Don. It was kicking toward the front of my stomach. It felt weird, but didn't hurt." Leo said.

"Now that it has started moving Leo, you know it's time to start your bed-rest."

"I was dreading this day."

"Well, if you want a healthy baby-" Don began, but Leo interrupted.

"I know Don."

"I couldn't stand to be in bed for, uh, how long are you going to be in bed for Leo?" Mikey asked.

"A long time Mikey." Leo said.

"Leo's in his 5th month. I want to try to get him at least to his 8th month before delivery." Don said.

"And the Foot was going to have me pregnant for 4 more months from the time they had me." Leo said. "And another month has passed."

"So, you're going to be in bed for 3 months, right?" Raph asked.

"Yeah. I know I'm going to hate it too, but I have to do this." Leo said.

"I know I would hate it most of all if it were me." Raph said. "I can't stand being in bed for long."

"Me neither." Mikey added.

"I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep this baby healthy and growing until it's rightful time to be born." Leo said. "Even if I have to spend 4 boring months in bed."

"What kind of things can Leo do for fun during that time Don?" Mikey asked.

"He doesn't have to sleep all the time. He can still read and meditate, and he can be allowed to watch TV too, as long as he stays on the couch. We can even play board and card games too." Don explained. "And I think that I'm going to give up my bedroom so he can have mine."

Now that was a surprise.

"Why Don? I'm happy with my own." Leo said.

"Because Leo, if you get so bored being in your room and you want to watch TV, and I don't want you walking down the stairs during your bed-rest time. If you'll switch me rooms?" Don said.

"Alright Don." Leo replied. He knew Don had a point.

"And my bedroom and my lab are completely separate rooms. And if you need to walk to the lab, you don't have to navigate the stairs either." Don said.

"So, when does Leo have to start this bed-rest?" Raph asked.

"I'll let him enjoy the rest of today's freedom. But he starts tomorrow." Don ordered. He gave his pregnant brother a serious look.

Leo knew his genius doctor brother was more than dead serious. There was no escaping it now.

After dinner, everyone but Leo began moving a few things between Leo and Don's rooms, which would be reversed for the next 3 and a half to 4 months. Don was not going to let Leo navigate the stairs anymore, as now that the baby could be felt moving, Leo could end up with more cramping easily, and he didn't need that.

Though a lot of things were moved down into his 'new' room, training for the others tonight was just postponed. Splinter still insisted on Don, Raph, and Mikey to train before bed.

Leo felt a little guilty about taking Don's room, but what choice did he have when too much exercise even now, upset his stomach? But Don had given up his room voluntarily. Leo would surely miss his own room.

If there was one thing he preferred most in his new room, he wanted his own bed. Many of his own things had been brought downstairs. His bed included, and Don's moved upstairs. He was very grateful for Don to do this for him.

As Leo laid in bed that night, he thought a little bit about what the next few months were going to hold. He felt the baby moving some more. At least now, he knew his baby was alive for sure. But, starting tomorrow, he wasn't going to be allowed to leave his bed much.

There would be small moments when he could be up, but Don would be watching him. He would most likely be making sure he stayed in bed most of the time. This was going to be a long few months.


	26. Chapter 26

By now, the Foot had returned to New York. They had heard the news reports from down in Springfield, Georgia a month ago, and had gone to investigate. Some of the ninjas had gone out in ordinary clothes and talked to the police of the town.

The Sergeant had told them that he had tried to intercept the creature, but he couldn't catch him, and he hadn't been seen since that day. Surely, it had moved on.

The Shredder knew that Leonardo's loyalty to his family was too strong. He would be headed for home no doubt. He would go there and wait. Leonardo would show up there sooner or later.

\---

The first day on bed-rest: Leo woke up and went to the bathroom. He went to join his family for breakfast. He yawned as he came in.

"Leo, what are you doing up?" Don asked.

"Is it okay if I can join for breakfast?"

"Ok. This time Leo, but most of the time, I'd much rather you stay in bed." Don said.

"What's wrong with him eating with us at the table Don? It'd be good for him to be out of bed too." Mikey said.

"Because Mikey, he needs to stay off his feet. It could help to prevent a lot more stomach troubles." Don stated.

Leo knew this bed-rest thing wasn't going to be easy. It was only the first day. He was used to joining his family for meals at the table. But as soon as eating was over, Don got insistent on him returning to bed.

"Okay Don. I'm going." Leo said in an annoyed tone.

Once back in bed, Leo let out a huge breath. He leaned his shell to the wall, sitting up. He looked down at his stomach. "I wouldn't have to be on bed-rest if you weren't attached to my intestine, Little One." Leo said to the baby. "But I'm trying to get you to the best point possible for you to be able to come into this world. But I do know I can't wait to have my body to myself again too." He gave his swollen belly a rub.

The baby kicked out at his hand.

Leo smiled. For now, the new feeling of the baby's kicking wasn't bad. But it wouldn't be long before it would seem to get old.

Leo did some more reading. He didn't want to go back to sleep. He read that soon, even though feeling the baby could give the 'mother' some comfort in knowing the child is alive, but the bigger the baby gets, the more uncomfortable it gets with its movements. And the more pressure is applied to the internal organs.

"Great." Leo said in annoyance. "The last thing I need is more stomach problems."

He soon felt tired. Leo fell asleep and slept till before dinner.

Don came in to see if he was hungry and found him asleep. He was happy to see Leo taking it easy. He came over and gently shook him awake.

Leo groaned. "What?"

"Dinner's ready. You want some?" Don asked.

"Do I have to eat it in here?" Leo asked.

"I guess for the time being, until the baby gets bigger, you can still come and eat with us at the table for awhile longer. But it's straight back to bed after that." Don said.

"Alright."

Leo got up slowly and followed Don out to the kitchen, where Raph, Mikey, and Splinter were all waiting for them.

While the rest of his family loaded their plates pretty good, Leo only ate some salad and rice for his dinner. He didn't eat much. It was just that where the baby was, it was harder on his digestive system with the weight of the baby on it.

"Shouldn't you eat a bit more than that Leonardo?" Splinter asked.

"I can't Sensei. If I do, it upsets my stomach." Leo already knew his eating limits. "I have to eat several small meals a day."

"Very well, my son. Take care."

"Do you want to watch some TV with us?" Mikey asked.

Don gave his baby bro a glare. Mikey caught it.

"Oh, come on Don! Let Leo watch some TV! He needs to get out of his room! He can't stay in there all the time!" Mikey defended against Leo getting so bored in there.

Leo liked his baby bro sticking up for him. And he was supposed to be the leader here. He held a giggle in.

"I think we need to come up with a plan here Don." Leo said. "About when I can be up, and when I can't. But I promise to just relax."

"I know this is only the first day of this, but perhaps, you are right Leo." Don agreed. "Since you are the best one at planning things out, you come up with a schedule and I'll give it a look over. If I find it satisfactory, I'll let you get out of bed at certain times of the day."

"Good." Leo said. "I can't stay in bed at all times of the day."

After dinner, they all watched some TV for a little while before Don began to urge Leo back to his room. To Raph and Mikey, they sure were going to have to get used to Don being the more pushy one. But it was only towards Leo, his condition and all.

Raph had had a feeling that something like this was going to happen. The medic and genius of the family being just concerned and making Leo go to bed all the time. But it was for the baby's and Leo's sakes to help him avoid too many stomach issues.

Ever since Leo had found out about his pregnancy, aside from all the hunger issues he and the others experienced when they were young kids, Leo had never had this many stomach issues in his life. Now, with a baby inside him, the bed-rest was all for that.

Leo was more than happy to be the one deciding his own hours to be up out of bed, but still relaxing. He got out a pen and paper and began writing down what he wanted to do. He didn't come up with any moving around activities or anything, but Don had told him to do this, and as much as he cared about Don, he didn't like to be fussed over all the time. He wanted Don off his back about this.

And, while Leo was coming up with a schedule, Don was doing some research on bed-rest. There were 4 categories to choose from: house arrest, partial or modified, strict, or complete bed-rest.

Don knew that Leo's pregnancy was a very high risk one, but he knew Leo was too stubborn to want to stay in bed all the time.

In house arrest, Leo would only be able to move around the lair as much as he wanted, but he couldn't be lifting or exercising. But his rule of no going upstairs still stood.

In the partial one, Leo could be able to leave to go to April's at least, but he had to spend a quantity of the day resting too. And again, no exercise or lifting. But there was more freedom.

Don didn't want to put Leo on strict or complete bed-rest. He would only let Leo be on the first one. His pregnancy was too high risk for him to be venturing out anymore. Even to April's, now that the baby was moving. If she wanted to see him, she would have to come here. But Don also wanted to be fair to his bro, to let him have some freedom from his bed too. He needed to stay off his feet most of the time however.

Leo soon came into the lab with his schedule written down. "Don, I have my schedule written down."

Don turned. "I'm sorry Leo. I was overreacting. I thought you had to be on complete bed-rest, but I did some research while you were doing that. I want to talk to you."

"Ok." Leo said.

"Leo, I did some research on kinds of bed-rest for a pregnant uh, mother. When the pregnancy is high risk, and I know how you don't like to be confined to bed, and I just don't want to worry about you outside the lair. So the best option for you is, it might sound kind of mean, but the house arrest kind. You can move about the lair, but please, don't go upstairs, there will be no lifting and no exercising. Otherwise, as long as you just stay off your feet as much as possible, you can move about the lair." Don explained. "And your pregnancy is VERY high risk Leo."

"I know that Don. And thanks. I'll be happy to go along with that. I don't want to feel like I'm just a shadow in the background. Me being in bed all the time while you get to have all the fun out here? I don't want to be like that. I still want to hang out." Leo said.

"And you can. Just do like what I said. I don't want you going into labor or having too many stomach problems." Don said.

"I don't think I'm going into labor for awhile Don." Leo said.

"But you never know Leo. I don't want you under any stress. At least this way, you can also still eat with us and watch TV anytime you want. And play some games."

Leo smiled. His doctor bro was being very considerate of him. Though he wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon, Leo would be more than happy to move about the lair. If that's how it had to be.


	27. Chapter 27

The Shredder was getting impatient about his ninjas finding Leonardo. He wanted him back. For the sake of seeing him suffer and getting the baby. Even wanting to kill the turtle's dream of becoming a parent, now that he had accepted the baby.

One of the ninjas came to him one night and said, "Master, we have spotted the turtles patrolling the city."

"Is Leonardo with them?"

"No. We haven't seen him."

"Then get one of his brothers. They will tell us where he is. Or the brother dies! Leonardo would turn himself over to us to save his brother." Shredder said.

"What if he's not home yet?"

"Those turtles always find a way to stay in contact with another. Do as I said!" Shredder demanded.

"Yes, Master."

\---

Leo liked being able to move about the lair, but he sure did miss training and patrolling. He felt he was getting lazy. But Don had said no exercising. Staying home, worrying about his brothers on patrol just wasn't like him, but right now, he didn't have a choice.

He often watched the news to see what was going on in the city. Sometimes he would even sit and watch soap operas with Splinter too. Not his favorite shows, but it was something to do besides sit in bed and stare at the ceiling.

Leo was still eating at least six small meals a day, and with a few naps in between. He would use Don's computer to look up baby information more when Don wasn't in the lab. Unlike Mikey, Leo never got into anything that he wasn't supposed to. He just wanted to find out what could be going on with his baby.

It had been another month. Leo was now 24 weeks along.

Leo had grown quite used to feeling his baby kicking him. He found it was about the size of an eggplant. It weighed about 1 ¼ pounds. It was about 13 inches long. More than a ruler. It could suck its thumb and hiccup. But if there was one thing he wondered, could it hear his voice?

Yes, it could.

Sometimes now, when it really was his bedtime, the baby would really start having a party inside him, making it hard for Leo to sleep. He hoped it wasn't kicking his intestines, but he sure could feel it kicking his stomach.

April had begun coming down to the lair every week to help Leo with his Lamaze breathing, while Casey would be helping Raph with his bike or watching TV, like a wrestling match. Pregnancy wasn't his thing.

"So, how are you getting along with Leo?" Casey asked Raph.

"I try to make sure not to upset him. He's moody because I disagree with him a lot, but now, he gets EVEN moodier if you say the wrong thing." Raph said.

Mikey was as rambunctious as ever. He still played his video games and read his comic books. And he would go skateboarding, or fly skateboarding!

Leo would often try to meditate, and Mikey would go whizzing by him. "Mikey, you think you can keep it down! I'm trying to meditate!" He would yell at his bro.

"Just having some fun Leo! Wahoo!"

Leo glared after Mikey. He shook his head. He wished he could have that kind of fun, but the risk to his baby was too great. But then, Leo would feel a giant kick to his stomach.

"And quit scaring my baby!" Leo yelled again.

"Lighten up Leo!" Mike stopped what he was doing. "I'm just playing."

"You do that too much Mikey. You forget I have a baby inside me that kicks at me whenever I raise my voice or something loud goes by me!" Leo scolded. "That's why I keep telling you to keep it down! And I'm tired all the time because Junior won't let me sleep!"

"Mikey, you need to go to the sewers or somewhere else, away from Leo." Don came over. "Go make your loud noises away from here."

"Fine. I will!" Mikey said. He carried his skateboard with him.

"Thanks Don."

"I know the baby is putting a lot of stress on you." Don said.

"It's not my fault I can't sleep anymore."

"I know it's not." Don said. He noticed his brother was beginning to breath differently. "You alright? Your breathing seems different Leo."

"I read it's just a foot or something near my ribs. It does make it harder for me to breath, but I'll be fine Don." Leo assured.

\--

Mike went out of the sewers to have his fun. He had his hover skateboard with him. Now his voice really carried.

But his fun was short-lived. A bunch of Foot ninja surrounded him. "Oh shell!" Mikey said. He had slid off his board when they had come around.

Mikey growled and took out his chucks. He prepared to defend himself. Not the best time to be by himself.

Mikey fought hard and well enough for awhile, but soon, even he could get tired. He was brought down, but he wasn't killed.

A ninja pulled him to his feet and pulled his arms behind his back. "What do you want, Foot creeps?" Mikye asked.

"Where is Leonardo?" One asked.

"He's not here!"

"We know he's not with you! Where is he? We know he's got to be back home by now!" The demand sharpened.

"I'll never tell you anything!" Mikey growled back to them.

"Fine! We have ways of making him come to us. Get his phone!"

Mikey's shell cell was grabbed out of his belt while his hands were tied up and he was gagged. They didn't want to hear his smart mouth.

They took him to a warehouse down by the docks. They would only let Mikey go in exchange for Leo turning himself in to them. Or so they told him.


	28. Chapter 28

Mikey struggled in his ropes. His legs were now tied up as well. He had to get away. He didn't want to risk Leo getting hurt or killed all because of him.

The Foot was waiting for a few hours, or waiting for his family to call him. They were sure they would call him when he didn't come home.

\--

Leo was already in bed. Don and Raph were waiting up for Mikey. It had been over 3 and a half hours. He would have been home by now when he knew he had practice the next morning.

"Where is that bonehead? He should be back by now." Raph said.

"Even Mikey knows to be back in time for bed when he knows training is this morning." Don said. "I'll give him a call."

Don waited for Mikey to pick up. A few rings and it picked up. "Mikey! It's time to come back to the lair! We have training in the morning!" Don scolded into the phone.

"He's not here right now, Turtle." Came the reply. That wasn't Mikey's voice!

Don's face came away from the phone.

"What?" Raph asked.

"It wasn't Mikey who answered. It was someone else." Don said.

"Who are they?"

"Who are you and where's Mikey?" Don asked.

"Oh, he's here." He held the phone near Mike and he was making muffled sounds behind his gag. Don heard him. "But if you want to see your annoying brother again, you will turn over your blue masked brother in exchange."

Don's eyes widened. He put his hand over the phone speaker. "I think it's the Foot! They want Leo in exchange for Mikey!" Don said.

"What are we going to do Don?" Raph asked.

"One of us may have to take Leo's place, but wear his gear. We can't take a chance on Leo and the baby getting harmed." He took his hand off. "Why do you want Leo?"

"He has the Shredder's prize! And if Leonardo doesn't give himself up, your annoying friend dies! Meet us at the docks in an hour!" And the talker on the other end hung up.

"We have to do something and fast! They're going to kill Mikey if Leo doesn't show up!"

"But who's going to go as Leo?" Raph asked.

"I will." Don said.

"But what about Leo? Shouldn't he know?"

"You know how Leo will be if we tell him, but what choice do we have?" Don said. "But I will make it clear to him that I will go in his place. I am the one that looks and sounds most like him."

Don and Raph and even Mikey always told Leo anything if one of their own was in serious danger. He needed to know.

Both of them went to Leo's room and gently shook him awake.

"What's going on?" Leo asked.

"Mikey hadn't checked in for awhile. Don called him. We found out he's been captured by the Foot!" Raph explained.

"What?!" Leo shouted. He nearly jumped out of bed on the spot, but Don made sure he stayed down.

"Stay down Leo. You'll upset your stomach." Don said.

"What about Mikey? Who knows what they plan to do to him if we don't save him!" Leo said.

"Leo, you aren't going anywhere. But they did say that they wanted you to give yourself up in exchange for Mikey." Don said.

"Then, I have to go Don."

"No, you are not going Leo. You could harm the baby. We'll rescue him. I will go in your place. I just need your gear." Don said.

"Don, they may recognize you as 'not me.'"

"Leo, I have to do this. You are in no condition to go anywhere. And for your baby's sake, I have to. I look and sound the most like you." Don said.

"Alright, but be careful Don." Leo said. He untied his mask and handed it to Don.

"Thanks."

"Get Mikey and come straight home." Leo said. "I need my doctor." He smiled.

"I plan to." Don smiled.

Don took and tied Leo's mask on his eyes, while he left his own mask there. He also took Leo's swords.

Raph and Leo smiled. Don wasn't Leo, but right now, he sure looked a lot like him.

They had to make the Foot think that Leo wasn't pregnant anymore. Leo had a feeling this was going to be bad, but he couldn't place himself in danger now, not as far along as he was, or he risked losing his baby. He had to trust Don to get Mikey back.


	29. Chapter 29

Leo had gotten out of bed and walked with his bros to the exit of the lair. "Good luck guys." He said.

"We'll be back with Mikey soon." Don said.

Raph was going too, but the plan was that he was to stay out of sight unless a fight broke out. Don would go in alone, posing as Leo. They knew that 'Leo' would have to go alone to where the Foot was. He couldn't have company, so Raph would come, but stay back and watch, and stay hidden until his help was really needed.

Don wasn't used to doing voice disguise, but he had to make sure his voice sounded like Leo's to make the Foot think he was Leo. He was already wearing his lead bro's gear. He had to convince the Foot that the baby had been miscarried.

Raph and Don flew over the rooftops at lightning speed down to the docks. It was late and there were no crew workers in sight. That was good, but the Foot were down here somewhere, hiding.

"Ok Raph. You stay here and be ready for anything" Don ordered.

Don and Raph hopped down to the ground. "Got it. Good luck, genius. You're so gonna need it." Raph said.

"Thanks Raph." Don said. "Yeah. Man, I still don't get how Leo can carry his swords this way the whole day!" Don commented, trying to ignore the backache because of the weight of the swords.

"Years of training, Don. And... I guess he was born to be the sword guy, like you were born to be the stick guy." Raph teased.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Don rolled eyes and made his way to the warehouse.

Raph stayed behind, watching.

-

Back home, Leo and Splinter were waiting anxiously. Leo wouldn't be able to sleep when his bros were in trouble. Splinter had to be awake right now too because he knew his pregnant son would want to try to go after the others if the plan didn't work. Or he would just take off. Someone had to be awake and watch Leonardo.

-

Back to the Foot area; the ninjas were getting impatient. They had no news or at least a little sign that the blue masked ninja was coming to the meeting place. Mikey hadn't been harmed; what the ninjas really wanted was Leonardo and his baby.

"What's taking him so long?" A ninja asked while pacing.

"Perhaps the baby is making him slower." Another ninja said.

"I wish that was true, Foot scum!" A new voice joined them. The ninjas took their battling positions.

From the shadows, a blue masked turtle appeared. Mikey recognized that wasn't his brother Leo. It was pretty obvious.

"Don..." Mikey called. With a deathly glare, Don sent Mikey a message: he had to play along.

"Don...-'t tell me Master Splinter let you come alone, uh... Leo?" Mikey figured a lie.

"What... who... but you..." The ninja was speechless. "Leo" wasn't pregnant anymore.

"What? You look... Shocked." Don raised a brow.

"What happened to the baby?" The ninja demanded.

"Well, where should I start? Hmm... first, you have to release my brother." Don said.

"Not until you talk, Turtle." The ninja demanded.

"Fine. I lost the baby a few days after I was rescued from Springfield. Maybe it was from all the stress... and one of the officers that was looking for me in the bushes hit me accidentally. My brother Donatello and a friend did the surgery and removed it." Don explained.

"And... he was supposed to stay in bed since... uh... he... he lost a lot of blood!" Mikey added. Don smiled mentally; his little brother was a good liar when he had to be.

"If the baby was removed from you, where is the scar?" The ninja asked.

"Leatherhead made the cut right through my plastron line so the scar wasn't visible and it'd be less painful. Now, release my brother. It's me who you want!" Don said.

"Change of plans, Turtle." The ninjas grinned evilly.

"Since you lost the baby... and your brother said you're weak... it'll be easier to get rid of you and then we'll take care of your brother!" The ninjas prepared for battle.

"Not on my watch, boneheads!" Raph interfered and the fight began.

-

Meanwhile in the lair, Leo couldn't relax knowing his brothers were out without him.

"Leonardo, you must stay calm." Splinter tried to calm his son.

"I don't know, Sensei. I feel something is wrong." Leo said.

"You can not move, my son." Splinter reminded him.

"But... what if they're in trouble?" Leo insisted.

"Believe in your brothers, Leonardo. They will be safe." Splinter smiled.

"Still, I'd like to call some reinforces. Can I, Father?" Leo asked.

"Of course, my son." Splinter nodded.

At least that was something Leo could do for his brothers.

April picked up the phone and Leo told her the whole story as fast as he could. The red haired woman understood and called Casey. Minutes later, both humans were following Don's coordinates: April in the copter and Casey on his cycle.

-

The guys struggled and fought hard; the ninjas couldn't believe "Leo" was that strong after losing a baby and some blood. They started to think all was a lie, but the similarities were almost exact! Even the way the turtle fought. On the other hand, Don had memorized Leo's katas and moves in battle; he knew that would be useful someday.

Even during the fight, Don had managed to reach Mikey and cut his ropes. Now even he was joining in the fight. But there were too many of the ninjas. They now had all three of them surrounded.

"Now we will finish off all of you!" The ninja said evilly. All the ninjas were waving around dangerous sharp weapons.

But just as it seemed it was going to be all over, they all heard the sound of a helicopter and a motorcycle. April and Casey were coming to the rescue! Leo had to have called them.

Casey rounded the warehouse and instantly rammed into a bunch of ninjas with his bike to clear a path for his friends. The ninjas either ran off to the side or were hit and flung into the cement, dazed.

"Casey!" Raph said happily.

"I see you got Mikey back, now climb aboard!" Casey said.

That was when a rope ladder was thrown down from the chopper. Raph, Don, and Mikey were more than thrilled to climb aboard. Then it was pulled up, and the chopper and bike roared out of the docks area.

The ninjas were ticked off as they had missed their chance to finish off the turtles. Especially 'Leonardo.'

Now they would have to answer to the Shredder, who they knew would not be pleased.


	30. Chapter 30

They soon arrived back at the lair. Leo rushed to greet them. "All you alright, Mikey?" Leo asked in a worried tone.

"I'm fine Leo. They tied me up, but didn't hurt me." Mikey said.

"And I'm sorry for yelling earlier Mikey. It's just it doesn't take much to irritate me right now." Leo said.

"It's alright, Leo. I'm fine." Mikey said.

"And it's all over Leo! The Foot thinks you lost the baby!" Don exclaimed happily. "They shouldn't trouble you anymore about it!"

"I'm glad I haven't really lost it." Leo said. "Thanks guys."

"I loved the fight though." Raph said.

"You always love the fights Raph." Mikey said.

"But now that the excitement is over and Michelangelo is back, we should all get to bed, my sons." Splinter interrupted their happy reunion. "Leonardo needs his rest."

April and Casey had said how happy they were that Mikey was okay, and that the plan had worked. Then they had to go home.

"I guess we should go to bed. I am tired, but couldn't sleep because I was so worried about you guys." Leo said.

"Naturally." Raph said. "We managed."

"But we would have been turtle soup if Casey and April hadn't shown up!" Mikey said.

"I called them to come and help get you out of there. Since I couldn't be there to help you fight." Leo said.

"Oh, and Leo, here are your swords and mask back." Don said. He was handing Leo's stuff back to him.

"Thanks Don. And your stuff is in the room." Leo said. He gratefully tied his mask back on, and just took his sword sheaths in his hand.

Everyone was now moved about to go to their room to head to bed for the night. It had been an exhausting and scary night. Don went to Leo's room to get his mask and staff before heading to his room upstairs.

Leo had wished he could have been there, helping his bros, but if he had gone, Don would have been making him stay on bed-rest for the rest of his pregnancy, and he didn't want that. But some of the stress of his worrying had gave him more stomach cramps. He was happy to lay down and rest. Hopefully, they would pass by the time it was time to get up again.


	31. Chapter 31

"OW!" Leo cried out first thing in the morning.

The baby had done a rather hard kick right into his internal organs behind the placenta and good punch to the front of his stomach as well. It was like it was trying to stretch out, but boy, did it have to be THAT painful?

Leo had snapped awake the instant he had felt the baby kick and punch him. "Did you have do that, Junior?" Leo asked as he rubbed his swollen belly. The baby seemed to answer as it kicked at his hand too.

Raph came into the room, as he had heard Leo's scream of pain. "What's wrong, Bro?" He asked.

"I'm fine Raph. I was just sleeping and the baby kicked me rather hard." Leo said.

Raph saw Leo rubbing his belly. "You sure that's all it was?"

"Yes. I'm fine, if not still tired."

"Well, go back to sleep then." Raph said.

"I don't know if I can. I might as well get up and go fix a snack. I just think Junior is hungry." Leo said.

"Amazing how you can put up with that."

"Put up with what?" Leo asked.

"The baby." Raph replied.

"Here we go again. Raph, don't ask me to get rid of it again."

"No, no. I wasn't going to say that, Leo. I was going to say how can you put up with the kicking?"

"I do because I have no choice Raph. The baby is going to move about inside me, whether I like it or not. If you were me, you'd have to put up with it too." Leo said.

"If it was me, I would have had it aborted a long time ago." Raph said. "I don't want to be pregnant." Raph was doing his best to just talk to his pregnant bro in a calm manner.

"You're lucky then that the Foot choose me, as much as I hated being their target turtle." Leo said. "Well, I'm going to go get my snack now. It might calm Junior down and let me sleep a bit more." He now began to move out of the room.

Raph went back to his room, hoping that a kick was all that had happened.

In the kitchen, Leo fixed himself a ham sandwich. He was craving it. He sat down to eat it at the table. It was still early yet, so everyone else was still in bed. Except Raph. But he was sure he was going back to bed.

Once he was done eating his sandwich, Leo sank back in the chair and looked down at his swollen stomach. The baby seemed to have settled down now. Why did he/she have to become so active when he tried to sleep?

Leo could just look at a calendar and it still seemed so long to the due date. It was now September. November or December still seemed like a long time off. He was ready to see his son or daughter already, but he knew they weren't fully developed yet. So he would have to stick to seeing him/her on ultrasound for now.

In a way, he was glad that he was just starting out with just one baby. Any more than one would have been real hard on his body. Then Leo knew that Don would have had him on complete bed-rest if he had been carrying twins attached to his intestine! Just how Leo wished the baby wasn't attached down there. If it just could have been in his abdominal cavity instead, it wouldn't be such a painful pregnancy.

When he felt assured that the baby was a little happier being fed, it seemed settled down, maybe he could get some sleep now. Leo went back to his room to try to get some more sleep.

By the time he woke up again, it was late morning. The others had trained already and had had breakfast while he had been sleeping, but Leo needed his sleep now more than ever. His family wasn't going to disturb him.

He walked into the living room, yawning a little. Two of his bros were trying to figure out what to watch.

"Look who woke up." Raph said.

"Saved you some breakfast Leo." Mikey said.

"Thanks. I missed training." Leo said.

"You can't train anyway Leo. No big deal." Mikey said.

"Yeah, but I do like to watch, even if I can't train myself."

"You'll be back to training in no time Leo." Raph said.

"It still seems like an eternity before that'll happen Raph." Leo said.

"I know I would love the time off for so long from training and be spoiled by you guys." Mikey said.

"Believe me Mikey, you don't want to experience what I have for all these months. The painful cramps, and now painful kicking. But it does help me to know my baby is alive." Leo explained.

"But how do you feel now Leo?" Raph asked.

"Sleepy, but I just woke up, and at least this time, Junior didn't wake me up with a painful kick."

"He made you wake up because of a kick?" Mikey asked.

"Earlier it did."

"Is it moving now?" Mikey asked.

"Not really. I need to be sitting or lying down before it gets active Mikey." Leo said.

"Could I feel it, PLEASE?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know if it'll do anything Mikey."

"Please, please, PLEASE?" Mikey whined.

Leo knew how Mikey could be. "Alright. Just let me sit down and get comfortable." He said.

Raph and Mikey let Leo sit down and get his legs up to have them supported. Raph couldn't believe what Leo was doing. He thought it would be the weirdest thing to feel that 'thing' move from inside his brother's belly. Then again, Mikey was nuts.

Once Leo was comfortable, he began rubbing on his belly, to see if he could get the baby to move. "It may take awhile Mikey, for the baby to get active again."

"Can I feel anyway?"

Leo sighed. "Alright Mikey."

Mikey put his hand on Leo's belly. He gave it a rub. He felt something from within. Then he saw Leo's body tense. "What's wrong Leo?"

"The baby just rolled over." Leo groaned. "It hurts at times."

"I was going to say that I did feel something too!" Mikey said happily.

"How does it hurt you? Your stomach is stretched out Leo." Raph asked.

"Yeah, but it is- putting pressure on my other organs too. When it kicked me earlier, it felt like I had been hit in the gut real hard by a hard kick from an enemy." Leo said. "And I know it's only going to get worse as it gets bigger."

"I'm sorry this is going on with you Leo, but you are excited about the baby right?" Mike asked.

"Of course Mikey. I want it more than anything. I know it's not the typical way of becoming a father, but I couldn't kill it. And I don't have a girl in my life, so this is going to be how I get my first child." Leo said.

Mikey kept his hand on Leo's belly awhile longer, but after it had rolled over, it didn't do anything else. Soon, Mikey took his hand off. He got up to go get Leo's breakfast. He warmed it up and brought it into him.

It was eggs and bacon. He had also prepared some toast. Leo was grateful for Mikey doing it. He was getting hungry again as it was.

While he was eating, Raph had to say it, "If it's pressing on your organs, it's amazing it still lets you eat."

That made Leo stop eating for a moment. Mikey stared too.

"Raph, the baby isn't that high up in my stomach. Please stop saying things like that." Leo said.

"Yeah Raph. After the fight you two had after Leo got back from Georgia, I thought you would have accepted the baby by now." Mike said.

"And what I told Leo after the fight is that I'm just worried." Raph said.

"Nothing's wrong Raph. I'm fine. And right now, I'm hungry." Leo said.

"You think the baby can feel your stomach growling when you get hungry?" Mikey asked.

"I'm sure it can hear it." Leo said, going on eating. Though he did feel a little embarrassed about a growling stomach.

Don was in his lab at the time. He had heard the talk, but let Leo stick it out with Raph and Mikey. Amazing that he hadn't gotten upset with Raph's words.

April came over later that day to do the Lamaze again, and brought Leo a pregnancy book.

Leo was glad for the book. He did big time wonder now that he was entering his 3rd trimester of pregnancy, when the baby was going to be going to be dipping down into his pelvis. He was sure that was going to hurt, though he didn't want to think about it. He was sure it was still too early for it to happen just yet.


	32. Chapter 32

After that day, life went on as normally as possible for the family.

Raph tried to stop doing what Leo said, putting his baby down as in the line of why he had chosen to carry it at all.

Don did another exam to make sure the baby was alright. And how Leo's organs were doing.

"I don't see any damage done to them Leo. These painful kicks are to be expected here and there." Don said.

Leo breathed a sigh of relief.

After the exam, Leo had a new sonogram to show the others. They all wanted to see it, with a slight exception of Raph. "Raph, would you come over here and look at the baby?" Leo asked. "You might change your mind about it when you see it."

Raph growled under his breath.

"Raphael. Do it for your brother." Splinter said.

"Alright." Raph said.

Leo was holding the picture up to the light so the others could see it. For now, it was just Splinter and his sons looking. April and Casey would get a chance later.

Raph came over to join the others. He looked up at the picture. He looked hard to see what was in it. His eyes widened as he saw he was looking up at a baby turtle!

"It was so amazing to even see him or her moving around inside of me!" Leo announced proudly.

"Could you tell the sex Don?" Mikey asked.

"No Mikey. And even if I did, the legs were in the way of the tail." Don said. "We have to wait until the birth."

Leo knew he wanted to know, but Mikey seemed to want to know even more what he was having.

After seeing the baby, Raph finally began to realize that all his hating of his niece or nephew was stupid. He was just worried about Leo, but, a new feeling had hit him. The baby was cute after all. It was like a mini version of them all. Not just Leo, but it was Leo's baby.

"And for that painful kick yesterday Leo, I'm just going to say that the baby has your abilities, even from inside you." Raph said.

"Yeah, and it will probably inherit a lot from you as it grows up." Don added. "And I'm the one who got to see it moving on the ultrasound besides you. I can see it's going to take after you." He kind of giggled.

Everyone smiled and laughed, even Leo.

Later, Leo watched a little jealously as his three brothers left for their usual nightly patrol. He waved goodbye.

After they were gone, tears welled up. He began to cry.

Splinter came up to comfort him. "What is wrong, Leonardo?"

"I wish I could go with them." Leo sobbed.

Splinter took his emotional son into his arms. "I know you do. Being a ninja is who you are. But you must remain here for your own and the baby's well being. The Foot or other enemies would harm you."

"And now that Don- convinced them- that I'm no- longer pregnant." Leo just couldn't stop crying.

"You will be out there patrolling again before you know it, my son." Splinter coaxed.

"I just miss- being able to go out- of the lair Master." Leo said. "I just want- some fresh air."

"I know, my son. You love the runs and training. But you must stay here." Splinter said.

Leo knew that Splinter was just making the point known, but he couldn't help himself. He knew that his bros were off blowing off energy, playing and patrolling. He missed playing with them, running around, trying out new ninja methods. And fighting some baddies.

-

Topside, Leo's bros were having fun playing tag and hide and seek. They missed Leo coming with them too.

The Foot were out here tonight too. They had spotted the 3 turtles, and using binoculars with night vision, they were looking for Leonardo. But they didn't see him. They were looking for a turtle with sword sheathes on his back, but they only saw the Bo wielding, Sai carrying and nunchuku carrying ones.

The Foot was beginning to wonder if they had been screwed. Their master had chewed them out and punished them, but nothing like Stockman's 'punishments.' At least not that time.

The Shredder had been more than ticked off that his plan had failed. But either way, he still wanted the turtles destroyed now.

The Foot out patrolling tonight just watched. They weren't ready to attack. They were biding their time.

-

Leo was relieved to see his bros return every night without any injuries. He always worried about them when he couldn't be there to protect them.


	33. Chapter 33

Splinter told his other 3 sons in private after Leo had gone to bed later that he wanted to get out of the lair so bad.

"I know he wants out of the lair Master, but it's for his own good." Don said.

"What about if we let him go to April's for a change?" Mikey asked. "He might feel better about that."

"Well, he does do some stuff with her regarding some 'female' parts of the pregnancy." Don said. "Perhaps it couldn't hurt."

Don called April up and asked her if she knew of anything fun to do with Leo.

"Hey April, it's Don."

"Hey Donny. What's up?" April said.

"Well, I know that Leo does some things with you regarding his pregnancy lately, and he is getting a bit upset about being stuck down here. I was wondering if you knew of anything fun that might cheer him up?" Don asked.

April thought for a moment. "Oh, I got it. We could throw him a baby shower!"

"A baby shower?"

"Yeah. Leo will need supplies for the baby. We go out and get things that he will need for the baby and throw Leo a party. There's snacks, gifts, fun games to play. That's a baby shower." April explained. "I've been to a few in my time."

Don hadn't thought of that lately. Leo was going to need supplies for the baby. "Okay, but let's have it over at your place. Leo's been bored down here. If he was allowed to leave the lair for once, it would make him real happy." Don said.

"Okay. Anything else?"

"I guess that's it. Night April." Don said.

"Night Donny." And she hung up.

Don put the phone down and went out of his lab to talk to the others. "Hey guys, I think I have the solution."

"What is it, Donatello?" Splinter asked. He was tired of seeing his son Leonardo sad all the time whenever his bros left to do stuff outside the lair.

"I called April and she suggested we do a baby shower for him." Don said.

"A baby shower?" Raph asked.

"Yeah. It's like a party for an expecting mother. She explained it to me. We get gifts for Leo that he's going to need when the baby's born. We also include food to eat, games to play. I know Leo needs something to help cheer him up, and we'll throw it over at April's. It won't be the same if it happens here." Don explained. "And we already know what Leo has decided on for names, so we won't do any name decisions."

"So, it is settled then. We all will throw a baby shower for Leonardo." Splinter said.

"But when is it going to happen Don?" Mikey asked. "I love parties."

"That we still need to figure out Mikey. Right now I'm just offering the idea. We should come up with a list of things that Leo will need for the baby." Don said. "And who makes or buys the items."

"Should Leo know about the baby shower?" Raph asked.

"Uh, I think it should be a surprise." Don said. "He won't suspect that we are going to be throwing him a baby shower. So as if we were planning a birthday party, we need to keep it a secret. He's been so restless and bored, that we should make it a surprise and that way, he gets out of the lair and has a good time."

"I can't wait to see his reaction." Mikey exclaimed a little loudly.

"Shh! Keep it down Mikey!" Don said. "It's a secret!"

"Sorry." Mike said. He lowered his voice.

And so the list began. Everyone was too excited to sleep right now. They all went to Don's lab to look up things that they would need on Don's computer. Even Splinter came. The guys had never been to a baby shower, so they needed information on how to help throw one.

Course they knew a bed for it to sleep in was a need, and so were blankets and food.

Other items that came up were books to read, lullaby tapes or discs, baby monitors, diapers, perhaps some clothing too if they ever DID HAVE TO take the baby outside, books on baby care, etc. The baby care books would come in handy. Right now they were mostly just reading about pregnancy.

Splinter knew about baby care, but the boys didn't know much about it. Though he didn't know if the baby was going to be like his sons were when they were little, or was it going to be similar to a human baby after birth?

And they all wanted to know a little more about Leo's pregnancy. Don looked up Leo's condition of pregnancy. His kind was practically unheard of. It was plainly an abdominal pregnancy. It wasn't ectopic because Leo didn't even have female sex organs.

But then, that was when Don also did happen to come across an article that had happened to a woman in England that the same thing had happened to Leo. The baby growing on the mom's intestine. The baby was carried for 28 weeks.

Their eyes all lit up. That baby had been born two months early!

Now they all began to get worried. Leo was only in his 24th week, about to enter week 25. If his baby came that early, it may not survive! They didn't have an incubator or what real doctors had nowadays to save a baby born that early.

"What are we going to do Don?" Mikey asked in a worried voice.

"I don't know Mikey. Leo's just a few weeks away from that stage. I want to get him as close as possible. I want to get him past that. And since the baby's getting bigger and starting to put a lot more pressure on his organs, I know I have let Leo walk around the lair, but if he's going to get past that stage, he might have to go on complete bed-rest after all." Don said.

"You know that's going to drive him crazy." Raph said. "He's already going stir crazy being down here while we go out all the time to have fun."

"I know Raph, but what choice does he have?" Don stated. "So we should get the baby shower underway as soon as possible."

"Ok. Donatello, perhaps tomorrow you should go over to April's to see when she might think it best to have the baby shower. Raphael and Michelangelo, I suggest you two go out to see what items you can pick up for Leonardo, and Donatello, after you and April decide on the date, then you go out and get the items that you decide to get." Splinter said.

The trio nodded. They knew now that they may not have much time. So Leo's baby shower needed to be started rather quickly. But then, Don would have to break the bad news to Leo soon.


	34. Chapter 34

The next day, Don went over to April's to talk to her about when they could decide the date for the baby shower. He explained it was urgent it get underway quickly so if Leo did go into labor early like what happened to a woman he had read about.

Earlier, they all had decided who was going to get what items and took lists. Raph and Mikey were out buying their stuff now.

Then, wearing a disguise, Don and April went out to get some stuff. They had decided that in two weeks, the baby shower would be held. April said that they would hold off on baby food for now until the baby was closer to the due date.

"But I don't know if Leo is going to make it so close to the original due date I set for him April. Not after I read that article." Don said, worried.

"I'm sure he's going to be fine Donny. Leo knows how to be careful." April said.

"I sure hope you're right." Don said.

Some supplies were gotten for Splinter too and he began making a special quilt for his new grandson or granddaughter.

Leo was not to know of the baby shower, and it would be two weeks before he would get a surprise of his life while he was still pregnant. Now he began to feel even more restless and jealous, as his family was going out of the lair a lot more, acting real weird.

Leo tried to keep himself entertained by watching TV, reading, and meditating, but all these things were getting to him. He wanted to get out of the lair so badly. And he was wondering why his family was acting so weird all of a sudden.

Don told him to stay out of the lab, and Splinter kept him out of his room. They had never told him this before. Why now?

His family kept up the weirdness for two weeks. Even April and Casey were acting weird too. They wouldn't say anything about what was up. Leo was now just about fed up with all the sneaking around and the lies. Even his own father was in on it!

The big day finally arrived! Everything was ready. All the supplies and gifts were at April's. Splinter and Don snuck over the night before with their gifts after Leo had gone to bed. He never knew a thing.

Leo came to breakfast. He sat down and ate his food with the others, but he was eyeing them all with a wary look. What was up with them? He would get to the bottom of their secrets, one way or another.

He did notice that they too were giving him wary looks, but did smile at him. Leo didn't smile back. He just wasn't happy with the way they had been avoiding him, making him stay out of certain rooms, and avoiding his questions about what was going on behind his back. What had he done?

Then Don spoke up, "Leo, I need to speak to you after breakfast."

It broke the ice. "Okay." Leo said.

Don had to break the bad news now. But since it was baby shower day, this was going to be the only day that Leo was going to be allowed to leave the lair.

After breakfast, Don took Leo to his lab so they could talk in private. Leo was shocked that Don was now letting him into the lab. He saw nothing out of the ordinary. But there was a surprise in his closet that he would show him later on.

"What's up Don? I want some answers, now! Why have all of you been acting so strangely?" Leo demanded in an irritated tone.

"Leo, I have to tell you some bad news." Don said in a nervous voice.

Leo's eyes lit up. "What?"

"It's about you and the baby."

"What's wrong?" Leo said in a scared voice.

"I'm afraid that after today, you are going to have to go on complete bed-rest." Don said.

"Why?" Leo asked, "Is something wrong with the baby?"

"Not right now Leo, but I found an article on the Internet that what's happened to you did happen to a woman too. She never went on bed-rest. But she only carried her baby up to 28 weeks. I don't want you to have your baby that early." Don explained.

"Is this what's been bothering you all this time?" Leo asked.

"Well, yes. But before you do go on it completely, I know you have been unhappy for awhile and we do want to make you feel better. We are going to let you come have lunch at April's today." Don said.

Leo's eyes went wide. A chance to get out of the lair? That was great!

"I'd love to go, Don!" Leo said happily. "Any chance to get out of the lair."

Don was happy at that.

"But the others know of me having to go on bed-rest?" Leo asked.

"Yes. They read the story too. And they agree with me. Leo, you are going to have to do this for the sake of the baby. I want it as close as possible to the due date I set for it. And I don't want you leaving your room after today for anything but the bathroom." Don ordered.

"Okay!" Leo said. At least now perhaps Leo was understanding some of the reasons his family and friends had been acting so weird.

He was now 26 weeks. The baby should have been passing the 14 inch marker. It weighed about 2 pounds. The kicks were more powerful now than 2 weeks ago.

Leo was still getting the stomach cramps. He often complained of the baby kicking too hard. He was wincing a lot. His family was concerned, so that's why tomorrow, the full bed-rest was going to be started. Leo couldn't avoid it anymore even if he wanted to if he wanted to have a healthy baby.

Leo had started to let the others feel the baby move and rub his belly. Mikey was the most persistent. They all were even seeing the baby during Leo's exams now. Mikey saw where Don had placed the probe when he was playing the heartbeat. Now Mike even wanted to put it to the test of what he read that the partner could hear the heartbeat even without the ultrasound.

In that last ultrasound, the baby did appear to be in the head up position. But it should rotate soon.

Leo did let Mikey after some begging place his head next to his belly to see if he could hear the baby's heartbeat. His bro held still as Mike listened.

From within, Mikey heard a thumping going on. "I hear it!" He exclaimed happily.

Then Leo winced as the baby kicked him. "Ouch! I think it heard your voice Mikey." Leo said, rubbing the swelling.

By lunchtime, Leo was more than ready to go to April's and get out of the lair. And boy, was he going to get a big surprise that this was going to be more than just lunch with his friends.


	35. Chapter 35

Leo was glad that he hadn't had too much food for breakfast. This one time, he could make an exception on having a big lunch. Even any discomfort later would have been worth it to get out of the lair for one day.

Splinter had gone ahead to make sure things were ready over at April's. His bros were driving Leo. There was no way he was walking over there in his condition.

On the way, Leo groaned as his back was bothering him. The weight of the baby was getting harder to bear. Both on his organs and on his back. As well as the baby's movements.

Don was in the back with him. Raph was driving. He had been given orders to drive calmly and not over a bunch of potholes.

Don noticed Leo was uncomfortable. "Just breath Leo." He coaxed.

"I'm trying Donny. But it's not easy to breath with what feels like a huge watermelon under your shell." Leo said. "And with it's legs pulling up under your ribs."

Don felt sorry for Leo. That he had to endure the discomfort, but Leo had wanted the baby after all. Mike and Raph heard his remark too. Raph felt for Leo, but he wasn't going to say anything anymore about it. He was now accepting Junior too after the last sonogram and seeing it on ultrasound. Raph continued to drive carefully.

They soon arrived. For Leo, it had almost felt like an eternity in the truck. He was real uncomfortable. He was beginning to really understand why Don was now ordering him on bed-rest.

Leo got out of the back very slowly. He had to sit down and lower his legs down instead of just jumping down as he used to. The weight of the baby was too much now. His bros helped him.

Entering the shop was easy. Now it was just getting up the stairs. Leo looked up the stairs. "We'll help ya Bro." Raph smiled.

Leo returned it. They were taking the straight stairs instead of the curvy ones in the shop. He liked that they showed they cared, but he kind of felt like an involet. Helpless.

As soon as they started up the stairs, Leo almost struggled to lift his legs up the steps. He had a hold on the railing. Mikey held his left hand and Raph, being the strongest one, pushed him gently up from behind. Don led the way.

Leo grunted with every step. Now he was glad that he wasn't going upstairs at home.

It took awhile, but they were soon up there. Don went inside first. "Wait here, guys."

Leo wondered for a moment. What was going on? This was supposed to be having lunch right? Then why did they have to wait out here? Mikey had now let go of his hand, but Raph was still behind him.

"Are we ready?" Don asked.

"Yes." April said. Casey was staying out of this part. "Too girly for me." He had said. But he had given a gift too.

"We're ready!" Don said from inside.

"Okay." Mikey replied.

"What's going on, guys?" Leo asked. "I thought we were having lunch?"

"We are, but it's a surprise too, Leo." Mikey said, smiling.

Now Leo understood. A surprise was why they had been acting all weird on him!

"Close your eyes bro." Raph said.

"This better not be a prank." Leo said.

"Its not Leo. But it is special." Mikey said.

"Alright." Leo said and closed his eyes. He let his two bros guide him inside.

The door opened and he was let go of. "Open your eyes." Don said.

Leo opened his eyes and then, "Surprise!" was all shouted at him all at once.

"Whoa!" Leo nearly fell backwards, but Raph caught him.

"Easy there Leo." Raph said.

Leo looked up at the banner. Baby Shower in big letters was up on the wall in blue.

"A baby shower?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. You will need supplies for Junior." Raph said in a joking voice.

"And you have been feeling down lately, so we thought to throw you a party for fun and the need for baby things, Leo." April added on. "Hope you like it."

Tears welled in his eyes. "Thanks guys." Leo said happily.

"Now let's get you sat down so you don't get anymore uncomfortable." Mikey said and he pulled Leo toward the couch. Leo came.

He was more than happy to sit down. The soft couch compared to the hard seat in the truck would put some relief out for his back. He put a pillow behind him to support his back and sat down. Then Leo just waited for the fun to begin.

Leo looked around. There were gifts on the table. There was cake on the kitchen counter. But then, there was some fruit and vegetables too. Those were grabbed at first. April had known what Leo liked best to eat.

"Now it's lunch time." April said. She would do Leo's plate first. Dessert would be after.

April prepared Leo's first. Putting his favorite foods on first. Then the others followed. Mikey wasn't so into fruits and veggies, so there were some junk foods lying around too for the others that didn't like the healthier stuff. But Leo was going to be eating the healthier stuff.

April had a plate in both hands. Leo's and her's. Once it was done, she went over to him and handed his plate. He took it. "Thanks April."

"You're welcome, Leo." She said.

Leo ate calmly. He didn't want to rush food into his stomach. Plus, the baby was going to be taking most of it.

All the others soon had plates full of food too. And were all sitting or standing and eating lunch. It might have been called snacks at a baby shower, but this was lunch.

After that, if they wanted to have seconds, they could. Mikey most of all wanted that cake.

Leo wasn't a big sweets person, but cake and ice cream did sound good too. He sometimes had cravings for it.

April cut the cake up.

"Was the cake bought or homemade?" Leo asked.

"I made it." April replied from in the kitchen.

"What kind is it?"

"Vanilla. There is frosting, but it's not rich and doesn't have much sugar in it." She said. "And we have vanilla ice cream to go with it."

Everyone was glad to get the dessert right after lunch.

Then Leo's real fun began. His gifts.

He got caps and little socks from April and Mikey. A cradle from Don and Raph, advice from Splinter and a blanket quilt that he had made. Casey had bought baby monitors. Some diapers and pins from April, some books from Raph, and Mikey some stuffed animals. April had also bought some musical discs with a radio to play them. Some clothes were given too and more blankets. He was told there was also a rocking chair at home, plus a surprise that couldn't be brought because it was at home in the lab. A lot of gifts from only 6 other people.

"Thanks everyone." Leo said.

"We're here for you, Bro." Mikey said.

"Now that we have all the gifts done, now it's time to play games." April said.

"What kind of games?" Leo asked.

"Just some guessing games." She said.

Names of baby animals were guessed, baby food guesses, and nursery rhymes were guessed at. Not any of them were familiar with the rhymes. But April had insisted. She thought they might have looked some up. Or just learn from it.

Next came a video. Father of the Bride 2 was the title. Funny, but it did all make sense. Raph had gone through a lot of what the father and grandfather to be was going through in the beginning of the film. Now he was a little more mellower about the new baby.

They weren't going to look up baby names because Leo had already chosen his names. But Leo did get into the movie. He understood what the women were going through. But the c-section on the older woman concerned him. It made him look down at his own stomach. He knew he had to deliver through that way. He put a hand on it.

When the doctor and his son-in-law came out with the new babies in the movie, Leo got inspired. "Aw! Aren't they cute?" Mikey said.

"Yeah." Leo said. 'But mine's going to be cuter.' He thought to himself and smiling.

The party went on all night. It was April's day off today anyway. After the movie, it was time to go home and relax. Plus the others would be doing plenty to get everything set up for the new baby. But Leo would not be allowed to help.

"Thanks for everything, April." Leo said.

She hugged him. "Your welcome Leo." She loved them all like brothers. 

Now it was time to go. Everyone helped cart the stuff down the stairs. Leo was just to concentrate on getting himself down the stairs without falling over. All the gifts were packed into the back of the Battle Shell.

Leo had hated to see the party end, but all good things had to come to an end. It was time to go home and get the truck unpacked. But his family were going to put the stuff in his room, where the baby would be. Leo would want Junior in his room, where he would want to keep an eye on him/her.

Once home, Leo was allowed to watch TV while the others got the new nursery aka. Leo's room ready for the new baby to sleep in. Don had given up his room for a long time. Maybe only after Leo had recovered from the surgery would they switch rooms again.

The others got the cradle into the room and began to decorate it with the blankets. It was a good sized cradle. Don and Raph had made it. All the gifts were in the room.

-

Once the room was redecorated with the baby gifts, Leo was told to come into the room. He pushed himself off the couch.

When he came into the room, he smiled. The cradle was next to his bed, decorated in the blankets, stuffed animals on the shelves, the books and discs on a special shelf of their own, and the monitors and radio on another shelf. Diapers and such were put away in the bathroom for now. The rocking chair in another corner.

"You like it, Leo?" Don asked.

"I love it Don. Thanks." Leo said.

"We have everything here. Now all we have to wait for is the kid." Raph said.

"Yep." Mikey said.

Leo looked at the blankets. They were mostly blue. "But why blue blankets? Is it a boy, Don?"

"No. I don't know. It's your favorite color. Your baby. Even if it's a girl, she could like blue too." Don said.

Then Don took Leo to his lab so he could show him the final gift. Leo waited for him to drag it out of the closet.

Leo's eyes lit up when he saw Don drag a see-through kind of crib out of his closet. "What's that, Don?" Leo asked.

"Just in case if your baby does come too early Leo, I made up an incubator for him or her. I did some research on what doctors used in theirs, I got the right tools, lights, and such, and I made this for the baby. But that's why bed-rest is essential now so it's not born too early." Don explained.

Leo was worried about it too, but he was happy that his bro had put in the effort to make one. "Thanks Don." Leo smiled in reply, pleased that Don was thinking ahead.

Leo was happy for all his family's efforts to make his child more welcome. Now just came the waiting game.

Because tomorrow, Leo would begin a new adventure: bed-rest.


	36. Chapter 36

The next day came and just as Leo had dreaded it, he was not allowed out of bed for anything now, but taking showers and going to the bathroom. He couldn't even watch TV anymore, unless he did from his room. This was going to be the most boring time of his life.

His own bed was moved over by the doorway so he could watch TV, but he wasn't leaving his room anytime soon. His food would be brought to him from now on. Don's laptop would be brought to him if he wanted to use the internet. His family was going to be looking after him whenever he wanted something.

Stomach cramps and baby movements were nearly constant now. Leo wasn't mobile anymore, so it made the baby get active a lot more. Leo was glad that the party had brought him a good time and mood, but now, things were changing. His moods became grumpy as he couldn't leave his bed.

His bros and father tried to keep him entertained when he wasn't sleeping. They played card games and such. They gave him his books to read. They let him pick some programs to watch, though they didn't want him watching the news, no stress rule.

And once a week now, Don was doing exams on his baby to make sure it was alright.

Leo liked seeing his baby, but it still put him in a bad mood that he couldn't do anything outside his bed. He thought about wanting to be sedated the rest of the pregnancy. He almost couldn't take the pains anymore.

Leo would spend a great deal sitting up. But when he laid down to sleep, his left side was the more preferred side. He was too uncomfortable on his back, and he had to have a pillow between his legs now too. He did get severe leg and back cramps too.

Though all this had been a new life experience for Leo, he didn't ever want to go through it again. It had its bad and good moments, and it would all be worth it in the end for a healthy baby.

The weeks went by fast, but to Leo, they took an eternity. Bed-rest was not easy on him, but it was Don's orders. He was trying to prevent Leo from going into labor too soon. And his belly continued to grow.

His family had to listen to Leo's orders about his food. If he couldn't get it himself, they would have to serve it up just right in order for him to be happy. And being so bored a lot, he was more moodier than ever.

Raph had been a lot more supportive and doing as told by Leo and the others, but he didn't know how much more he could take from Leo's 'blue moods.'

Leo was now about 31 weeks along. Thanks to the healthy foods he was eating and Don having ordered him on bed-rest, Leo had come much further in his intestine pregnancy than the woman they had read about. She hadn't been on bed-rest like Leo was now.

One day, Raph came in with a game to play and Leo said he didn't want to play. "What's wrong, Leo?" He asked.

"I just want this baby out of me." Leo grumped. "I want out of bed." He had his back to Raph. He was lying on his left side.

"I know you do, Bro."

"Why can't Don just cut it out now?"

Raph was taken aback. "It ain't ready Leo." He was surprised that Leo was THAT ready for the baby to come.

"It's been 5 weeks Raph. I want it out of me!" Leo began to cry.

"You've carried it for a long time, Leo." Raph said.

"I know, but I've been in bed for 5 weeks! I want out of bed!" Leo cried out.

Raph was not a sentimental type, but he had to do something. "Don, get in here!" He called.

Don heard him and came running. Then everyone came running.

"What's wrong?" Don asked.

"Leo's really upset right now and I'm no good at being a comforter." Raph said. "He wants the baby out."

Don then turned and walked to Leo's bed. He sat down. "Leo, I know you want the baby out, but it's not strong enough yet. Its lungs need to be developed first. I don't think its ready yet."

"I just want the pains to stop and I want out of bed!" Leo sobbed.

"I know you do. We're all doing everything we can to keep you comfortable Leo. I know you hate this, but it's for the baby's sake and yours that you won't go into early labor before it's ready." Don tried to explain. "You've come so far. You're almost there. Give it a little longer."

"I'm trying Don. I really am, but staring at the ceiling and walls all the time is getting to me."

"You can watch TV." Mikey said.

"I just want to be out doing things too." Leo said.

"I know, but you can't." Don said. "I know you can do this Leo. Try to be patient. You're the most patient one of all of us."

Don pulled Leo into a hug and let him cry to get the grief out. The others left so Don could comfort their pregnant brother. "Just a little longer, Leo. I want to try to get you up to at least 34 weeks."

Leo would try, but he didn't know how much longer he could take before he went stir crazy! This pregnancy was just working on his last nerve.


	37. Chapter 37

At 32 weeks, the baby was at 4 pounds now! It was considered viable to live outside the body now, but the lungs were still not developed to breath on their own.

The baby was starting to sleep more now, but it was still active at times. Leo's belly was extremely swollen now. It did make it hard for him to sleep when it was hard for him to breath.

The baby had mainly run out of turning room. Don confirmed it was in a head down position.

As temperamental as Leo was now, he still let his bros rub his belly. Mikey did it the most to try to comfort him. Plus, he was trying to have a good start on being a good uncle. The belly rubs did kind of sooth the baby and Leo down. And it was crucial for Leo to stay calm now more than ever.

Stress could get the baby's heart to rise if he got stressed out, and he could even go into labor. Don was telling him that to keep calm. But Leo couldn't help himself at times. He wanted out of bed.

\--

Leo managed to make it to 33 weeks. Then one day, he got a terrible stomachache. It felt like something was trying to eat him from the inside. "OWWWW!" Leo cried out. He grabbed his stomach.

His family ran into the room. "Leo, what's wrong?" Don determined.

"My stomach! It feels like something's wrong with the baby! It's- never hurt so bad- before!" Leo's eyes were shut tight, evident of how much pain he was in.

Don came over and put his hands on his bro's belly. Leo struggled to breath.

"His stomach's tight." Don said after a few minutes. "It's still too early, but I think his labor has begun!" He said.

"Raph! Go get Leatherhead! I think it's time!" Don demanded.

"Alright!" Raph said and ran out of the room. He was wasting no time.

"Mikey! I'm going to need your help in getting Leo to the infirmary." Don said.

"Ok Capitain." Mikey said.

Splinter stood by, helpless to help his son. There was nothing he could do for him but try to keep him calm.

Don and Mikey lifted Leo out of bed and helped him walk to the infirmary. Leo's face was grimaced in pain the whole time. "Just breath Leo. The way you practiced with April." Don coaxed.

Leo winced. "I'm- trying!"

They managed to get Leo to the infirmary and onto the surgical table. Now that he was there, now they just needed to do was mainly wait for Leatherhead. He was going to be bringing some more medical supplies.

Don called April. She said she and Casey would come over immediately.

-

Raph had made it to LH's in no time, he was in such a rush. The croc was now getting his medical supplies together. Once that was done, he said, "Let's go Raphael."

-

Back home, Leo was in excruciating pain. Don encouraged him to breath, but it wasn't easy when he felt the baby bearing down on his intestine. It was ready to go into his pelvis. But this couldn't happen. The baby needed to be born now!

And while they were waiting, Don went into his lab and turned on the incubator. What they had dreaded was coming true. And the incubator needed to be warmed up by the time the baby needed to be placed in there.

The baby's birthday was going to be falling on a late chilly day in October. October 25th. He or she was being born 7 weeks prematurely. Leo had carried his baby past his 28th week, but the baby was still very premature.

Though they were going to be using the incubator to keep the baby warm after birth, he or she would be constantly wrapped in blankets. And a few days after surgery, the turtles, Splinter, and their human friends were going to be heading up to the farmhouse. It was just getting to be too cold down here in the sewers. A warm house would be better for the baby to start its life in. So, this winter was going to be spent up in Northampton.

Leo cried out loudly, feeling the pressure on his pelvis, the baby had moved and was positioning already.

"D-Donny... the... AHHH! IT'S... TIME!" Leo screamed, the grip on the bed sheets tightening.

"I know, I know! Bear with it a little longer, please. Everything will be ok." Don soothed him.

"Don, LH is here!" Raph entered into the infirmary, being followed by Leatherhead.

"I came as fast as I could, my friend." LH panted.

"It's ok. I'm glad you're here." Don sighed in relief. Now he didn't have to deal with Leo all by himself.

"How's he doing?" Raph asked in a worried tone.

"How do you think he's doing?" Don snorted. Raph was about to reply, but he preferred to ignore his genius brother's commentary for now.

"How do you feel, Leonardo?" LH asked, checking Leo's vitals.

"H-hurts- hips." Leo moaned in pain.

"Must be the baby trying to position. Donatello, we have to start the surgery now." LH informed.

"Anything I can do?" Raph asked. He wanted to help so badly; he couldn't stand seeing his big brother in so much pain.

"I don't think so, Raph. Maybe... try to calm down Mikey. He's really worried and maybe he'll start crying any second." Don said while he prepared the instruments for the surgery.

"That ain't exactly the way I wanted to help." Raph mumbled.

"R-Raph..." Leo called.

"What is it, bro?" Raph moved to Leo's side.

"I'll be... fine. P-promise." Leo managed a weak smile, hoping that would calm Raph.

"Sure." Raph smiled back and left the room. He trusted LH and Don; they would do a great job. Still, he couldn't help but being worried about Leo's condition. He waited in the living room beside Mikey, who petted Klunk absentmindedly as a way to control his anxiety.

"GUYS! WE'RE HERE!" A voice came from the lair's entry. April and Casey had just arrived.

"Where's Don?" Casey asked.

"And Leo? How is he?" April asked too.

"They're in the infirmary, Miss O' Neil. Leonardo has already gone into labor." Splinter informed.

"I wonder if Don is gonna need some extra help?" April said.

"He called LH. I think they're already starting with the surgery." Mikey said, still petting Klunk.

"So, we gotta sit and wait?" Casey took a seat on the couch near April.

"I fear yes, Mr. Jones." Splinter sighed sadly. The humans, the turtles and Splinter remained in silence. Now all was in Don's and LH's hands. The rest waited impatiently, and wanted Leo and the baby to be ok.

-

Inside the infirmary, Don had given Leo a strong sedative so he wouldn't feel any pain. The blue masked turtle started to surrender to the darkness that claimed him and finally, closed his eyes in a deep slumber. That was the easiest part. Now, to the hardest part: the surgery.

Both Don and LH knew they couldn't perform a C-section because there was no womb inside Leo, the placenta was attached to the large intestine and cutting it off was definitely not an option; the bleeding could kill Leo! 

They settled for opening Leo's plastron through the middle line, starting in the upper stomach area, which had softened because of the baby.

"Ready to proceed, Donatello?" LH asked.

"Let's make it quick." Don said in determination.

LH made a perfect incision, Don cleaned the little blood coming from the wound and checked Leo's breathing. Everything normal for now. The baby had grown up a lot so it was easy for LH and Don to see exactly where it was. The placenta was in fact, attached to the intestines.

LH cut the placenta very carefully, but the bleeding was inevitable; there was so much blood coming out!

Don tried to stop the bleeding as best he could, but he noticed the loss of blood had affected Leo's heart pressure. It was lowering and it and making his breathing a little forced.

"LH, tell me you're almost done? Leo is getting worse by the second!" Don announced.

"Just a little closer." LH informed.

The placenta was cut open and the croc managed to gently help the baby get out. The little turtle's cries could be heard outside the lab.

-

April was so happy she was almost crying, Casey let out a sigh of relief, hugging April close to him. Mikey hugged his cat and finally smiled again. Splinter was calm, hearing the baby turtle's little cries. Raph, on the other hand, didn't want to wait any more to see how his brother was doing. Sure, he felt relieved and happy now that his nephew or niece was finally with them, but he was more worried about Leo.

-

Inside the infirmary, Don had checked the baby's sex while doing the cleaning. "It's a girl." Don smiled.

Leatherhead smiled as well and started closing Leo. The croc's smile disappeared when he noticed how pale the blue masked turtle was. They would take care of that later.

"I can't take it any longer!" Raph thought and made his way to the infirmary.

"Don, can I..." Raph knocked the door. He was welcomed by a smiling Don.

"Sure, Raph. We just finished the surgery." Don announced.

"How is he?" Raph asked in a worried tone.

"Uhmmm... don't you want to see Tang Shin first?" Don avoided Raph's question. He really didn't want the red masked turtle to make a big deal about Leo's condition, considering how pale he was now.

"Tang... a girl?" Raph exclaimed, remembering what Leo had said about the baby's name.

"Yep, and she's just like her dad. A very strong baby turtle. Wanna hold her?" Don asked.

Raph hesitated.

"Awww! Look at that little bundle of joy!" Mikey appeared behind Raph, followed by the rest of the family.

"Guys, Master Splinter... this is Tang Shin." Don introduced the new Hamato. The little turtle yawned, making the others "awww" for the tenderness of the baby girl.

"So where's the proud new daddy?" Mikey asked.

"He's..." Don tried to explain, but someone was a step ahead of him.

In the little commotion, Raph had entered the next room where his unconscious blue masked brother laid, being assisted by Leatherhead.

"Leo!" Raph cried out.

"He's lost some blood Raphael, but we are going to give him a blood transfusion." Leatherhead said.

"I'll volunteer!" Raph snapped at the moment. He had feared something would happen!

That was when the others came in too after they had heard Raph's shout. "What's wrong with him, Don?" Mikey asked in a worried tone.

"He lost some blood. He just needs a transfusion. He should be fine when that's done." Don said.

"Raphael already said he'd do it. Can he, Donatello?" LH asked.

"Yes, but I'm not sure if his blood type matches Leo's." Don said.

"He's dying Don!" Raph said.

"Hold on. Let me look." Don said. He rushed to find the blood match results that he had done some time ago.

In the results, Raph was not a match. He had some disappointing news.

He came back in and said, "I'm sorry Raph, but you are not a match." Don said, "But I am. I can do it."

"Alright Donatello." The croc said.

April now held little Tang Shin in her arms, watching while they were now getting Donny set up to get some of his blood into Leo. He would need it if he was going to recover faster.

Once everything was set up, some blood started coming out of Don's arm and down into Leo's.

Within minutes, some color was starting to return to Leo. His heartbeat was returning to normal too.

When the needle was taken out of Don's arm, he checked his bro's vitals and he was happy that Leo was going to be fine. But Leo was going to be on an IV for awhile.

Special glue had been used to patch up Leo's incision. They would apply bandages later. Right now, Leo was stable.

Raph came over and took his hand. "Stay with us, Bro."

"He should come out of the anesthesia in half an hour or so." Don said. "Or an hour. Just let him sleep. But maybe someone should stay with him."

"I will." Raph said.

Well, if Raph couldn't give Leo blood, then he could do this.

"And we do need to get Tang Shin into the incubator." Don said. "Ok Raph. Keep an eye on him."

"I will Don." Raph answered, and went back to worrying about Leo.


	38. Chapter 38

While Raph was watching Leo, Don had taken Tang Shin to the lab and put her into the incubator. She was cleaned up and wrapped up in blankets to help keep her warmer. She was pretty small, but she was close to nearly being full term. But, at least now, Leo's pregnancy and pains were over with now!

Leo had dealt with stomach pains for so long that when he woke up, even though he would be sore for awhile from the surgery, but once that wore off, he wouldn't be having any more stomach pains. Don would be keeping him on pain medication though to keep the toughest pain to a minimum.

The family couldn't resist staring at how small Tang Shin was. She was breathing just fine on her own, and had managed to cry. At least her vocal cords worked too. If she had been born around the dreaded 28th week that had passed by now, she wouldn't even have been able to cry with her first breath.

The baby turtle was nearly a dead ringer for her father. And, being a girl, she was much more likely to take on many of his traits. A possible love for the ninja arts one day, being patient, and turning into a great warrior. She would have heart.

-

Back in the infirmary, Raph was real concerned if Leo was ever going to wake up.

Raph was holding Leo's hand while he was still sleeping off the sedative. "I know I ain't much for talk, Leo." He said. "But, like what just happened, this had been what I was dreadin'. I didn't want this to happen to ya. Now that I have seen yur' daughter, she is cute and perdy. She looks like ya. I know you'll be a good dad. Betta than I would be. I know I said a lot of bad things to ya about her when you were carrying her, but I want ya to stay with us."

Leo's breathing was steady, but then he gave a moan in his sleep. Raph perked up. Was he starting to wake up? Maybe Leo had heard him.

"Leo?" Raph said calmly.

Another moan.

"Guys! I think he's waking up!" Raph called.

The others knew the baby was okay for now. They all went to check in on Leo. Don went especially to check his vitals, which were still good and stable.

Leo groaned and his fingers began to move more on their own. Then, shortly after that, he finally opened his eyes.

"Leo?" Don asked.

Leo's vision was blurry, but he recognized the voice and saw purple on green. "Don." He managed.

"You're finally coming around." Don smiled.

"What happened?" Leo asked.

"You went into labor, Bro. You have a beautiful girl!" Mikey blurted out.

"A girl?" Leo asked. His vision finally focused.

"She looks like ya, Leo." Raph said.

"How is she? Where is she?" Leo asked. He was looking and didn't see her anywhere.

"She's fine Leo. She's in her incubator." Don said. "A bit small, but she can cry, and she's breathing on her own. But, how do you feel?"

"Tired." Leo replied.

"Well, I have you on pain medicine Leo. And you just woke up. You're going to be tired. Your stomach is also doing fine. Later on, we'll wrap some bandages around it to make sure the patch stays on. Before you hold your daughter, you should be a little more awake first, so you should get some rest. And when you wake up again, we'll get you situated so you can see and hold her for the first time." Don explained.

"I want to see her now." Leo said.

"You really should get some rest, Leonardo." Splinter agreed with Donatello.

"Even if I can't hold her now, I just want to know for sure she's fine. Please, let me see her?" Leo pleaded.

Leo had pulled off Mikey's sad puppy dog act.

"Alright, but then you are going to sleep right after." Don said. He left and soon rolled the incubator into the room.

Leo slowly sat up. He was finally going to see the little miracle that had been inside him for so long.

As the incubator was pulled up alongside the table he was still on, Leo saw how small the baby was. She was sleeping, wrapped in blankets. She had his color of green. Leo put his right hand out to the plastic covering. He wanted to feel and hold her. "Hey, Tang Shin. Daddy's here. I really want to hold you." Leo said.

Everyone admired Leo's feelings of love for his daughter, but he needed more rest before he would be allowed to hold her. He was still too tired to hold her.

"I'll tell you what, Leo. I'll leave her in here as long as you promise to get some sleep." Don said.

Leo looked at his bro. "I'd love that, Don." He smiled.

"But you have to go back to sleep." Don demandingly ordered.

"I will." Leo said.

"Okay. Now you have seen her up close. She's going to be right over here. Your reward of going to sleep will be holding her when you wake up and we get some bandages on you first." Don said.

"Alright Don! I'll go back to sleep." Leo said.

"Good."

"I'll stay with him." Mikey said. "I'll make sure he sleeps."

"Alright Mikey, but don't be playing with the baby. Leo needs his sleep." Don said.

"I won't." Mikey said.

Mikey prepared to stay in the room while all the others left and Leo settled down to sleep again. He had felt a little pain in his stomach. Leo lifted the blankets up to see his belly.

There was a patch on it and glue holding it down. His stomach had also gone down too, but there was still some fat on it. But he would lose that in time, after his recovery.

It sure had been one exciting day. Now it was time to take a break from the excitement.


	39. Chapter 39

Leatherhead went home after he was sure Don could take over after everything was done. April and Casey left too when they were sure Leo was just fine.

Everyone had been tired after all the excitement. Even little Tang Shin was asleep. She was still adjusting to this new world of bright lights and chillier air. But she was warm enough. The incubator kept her warm, as did the blankets covering her body. She also had a cap on her head.

Mikey was in charge of watching her and Leo for the moment. Leo had had a blood transfusion to help save his life, so he needed to be watched for awhile. He was sleeping too. The sedative had made him tired, but he had wanted to see his baby before he went back to sleep again.

-

Later on, he woke up and wanted to see her again. Mikey quickly rolled her over. "Here she is Leo."

"Thanks Mikey. I really want to hold her now. I feel much better." Leo said.

"I haven't even held her yet. Maybe you should wait and see when Don says its okay." Mikey said. "And I want to hold her too. She's too cute!"

"Keep it down, Mikey!" Leo scolded.

"Sorry."

Later on, Don came in after a brief nap. He wanted to see how Leo's stomach was doing.

Don pulled down the blankets and admired Leatherhead's handiwork on the patch-up. It looked good, but Don was insisting he was ready for bandages to be applied to his middle now to keep the injury contained.

"You can hold her after the bandages have been put on Leo." Don said.

"Alright." Leo said.

Don went and got the bandages. Leo was helped into a sitting position by Mike and Raph. Leo couldn't take his eyes off of Tang Shin. He winced as he was put into position. His stomach still ached.

Don came back in and began un-wrapping the bandages. Together, Leo's three bros wrapped the bandages around his middle. They would need changing daily, but they would also help hold the patch in place while the incision healed. And in just a few days, at least after Leo was taken off the IV, they would be heading up to the farmhouse for this winter.

Once he was all bandaged, Leo was helped to his room. He could walk. The incubator was rolled after him. He was helped into bed. He took it all slowly to not tear his patch. He was covered up and he sat up, ready to finally hold Tang Shin.

Don gently took her out of the incubator and placed her into Leo's waiting arms. "Here she is Leo." Don smiled.

The baby's head was resting in the crook of Leo's left arm. He had the rest of her body wrapped protectively in his arms. He looked down on her proudly. Now even Splinter was in the room, watching his son hold his daughter for the first time.

Tang Shin opened her eyes to look up at her daddy. She could see his smiling green face nearer to hers. "Hi there, Tang Shin. I'm your dad." Leo said.

"And Mom." Mikey jokingly said.

Then, "OW!"

"Shut it, Shell for Brains!" Raph said.

"Those were the voices of Uncle Mikey and Uncle Raph." Leo said.

"And don't forget me." Don said.

"That is Uncle Don. And you have Grandfather Splinter too." Leo finished introducing the main family. "And you also have an Auntie April and Uncle Casey too."

Shin seemed to answer him as she began to move about in her blanket. A little hand managed to come out. It had 3 fingers just like the other turtles, but in a much smaller package.

Leo stared at the little moving hand. Now he was definitely glad that Shredder had never gotten his hands on his baby. He put one of his big fingers into her little hand and she grasped instantly. It was so cute!

"You want the honor of feeding her?" Don asked.

"Huh?" Leo looked up.

"I have the first bottle ready to go if you want to feed her now. It's been a few hours since she was born and I think she's ready for her first meal." Don said.

"But will she take formula?" Raph asked.

"I don't know. Leo, do a little test. Stick your finger in her mouth. See if she sucks. If she sucks, then we'll know if she needs the bottle." Don explained.

Leo took his finger out of Shin's hand and put it into her mouth.

The baby had a beak like any turtle, but she did begin to suck on her dad's finger. "She's sucking Don." Leo said.

"Then she can use the bottle." Mikey said. "I'll get it." Then he ran from the room.

Leo had to admire his enthusiasm to be a good uncle.

Mikey came back in and handed the bottle to Leo, who now had his finger back and now put the bottle to Shin's mouth.

At first, she didn't want to open her mouth, but it was obvious she was hungry as she began to lick the nipple. Leo took it slow. He squirted some milk onto her tongue. She seemed to understand that this was good and wanted more.

She kept on licking and eventually, Leo got her to take it into her mouth. She began to suck away slowly.

Everyone couldn't help but be present for her first feeding, just making sure she was taking it at least. For right now, it would be Leo's job to feed her. She needed to be bonded to him most.

But Leo wouldn't be standing and changing diapers for a little while yet. He could if he was sitting though. But he would learn to change diapers. Don just didn't want him on his feet too much for at least a week while his plastron was sealing itself again, and it was very weak right now from surgery.

The bottle wasn't even half way down when she suddenly let go of the nipple and turned her head away.

Leo lifted the bottle up and saw that not much of the formula was gone. "She couldn't be done already." He said.

"It's only her first meal, Leonardo." Splinter said. "Keep trying." He urged him to try again.

Leo tried to get her to take the bottle back in her mouth, but she wouldn't. "I think she's had enough."

"She isn't quite the size of what she should be Leo. She has a smaller appetite I'm betting." Don said. "So she may not take a whole bottle. Next time we won't prepare so much. We'll figure out how much she wants as time goes on. Like Sensei said, it's only her first bottle."

"Thanks Don. But if she's full now, she might want to take a nap." Leo said.

"She shouldn't be out of her incubator too long Leo. For now, until we are in the house, she shouldn't be taken out of it except for feeding and changing her." Don said. "It's too cold for her down here like this."

"I just want her in here." Leo said.

"And she will be. You just shouldn't be moving around too much with your plastron still healing." Don said.

"I just want some alone bonding time with her. Is that okay?" Leo asked.

"Okay, but keep her warm Bro." Don said. Then he cleared Mikey, Raph, Splinter and himself out of the room so Leo could have some bonding time with Tang Shin.

Leo was finally happy that he could now be alone with his daughter. He kissed and cuddled her. But he was very gentle. And after her feeding, he burped her too. As he looked at her after she burped, he saw she was still so small and her skin kind of wrinkly, she hadn't been ready to be born yet. But his body had told him it was ready for her to be born.

Leo felt sorry that she had to be born so early, but she was doing fine so far. But would she make it when it got so cold out? He hoped so, and that was why they needed to take off for the farmhouse as soon as possible.

October was usually when it started getting cold out. As long as she survived, when she got older, she would also be taken trick or treating on Halloween like he and his bros were when they were young.

For now, Leo just needed to concentrate on her now.

An hour later, Don came into the room again to check on them and found both sound asleep. Shin was sleeping on Leo's chest. But she was covered up with Leo's blankets. He was keeping her warm. Don smiled. But it was better that she was in her incubator right now. In case if he should roll over in his sleep.

Don came over and gently removed Shin from Leo's arms and placed her back in her incubator. She still slept. Then he looked at Leo. He looked so peaceful. Don would leave them alone, but he wheeled the incubator over to the bed so Leo wouldn't freak out when he woke up.

Don left the room.


	40. Chapter 40

When Leo first woke up later on, he looked down at his stomach, and saw that it was no longer swollen. He nearly freaked out. He raised the blankets and saw the bandages, but then he looked around and now noticed that the incubator was by his bed. Tang Shin was in it. But then, the last thing he remembered was that he had fallen asleep holding her.

He got closer to the incubator and saw she was still dreaming away. He sighed in relief, but who had put her back in there? One of his bros more likely.

Leo noticed he was still hooked up to his IV. Maybe Don would take it out soon. He was past his crisis point. But he still did need strong pain medication. Once that medicine wore off, from the surgery, he could end up with a horrible stomachache. But right now, Leo HAD to get up. He had to go to the bathroom so bad.

He slowly got up out of bed. He put a hand on the incubator for a moment and said, "Daddy's not going far." Then Leo turned, and pushing his IV with him, he walked out of the room and to the bathroom. It sure did feel quite good to not have all that pressure in his belly anymore.

And when he went to the bathroom, it was so much easier to go. No more pressure on his intestine. And no pain to go; well, maybe a little, but not as bad as it was when he was pregnant.

Leo did feel a little guilty that he couldn't have carried his daughter a little bit longer. But without the bed-rest. He didn't want her to have to use the incubator, but it was for her own good. Even when they went up to the farmhouse, it would have to go too.

Tang Shin would have to be using the incubator at least for the first month of her life, or slightly more. Depending on how Don said she was doing after the first month.

Don was walking out of his lab and saw Leo now come out of the bathroom. He had his IV with him. He was holding his stomach, but he was walking alright. "Leo?" Don asked.

Leo looked over at Don. He came over to him.

"How are you feeling?" Don asked.

"A little sore, but better. And it feels so much better having the baby out of me." Leo said happily.

"I bet." Don replied. "Is she doing okay?"

"She was sleeping when I had to go. But you can come and check on her as I'm on my way back to her." Leo said.

"Okay." Don followed. He had wanted to check on the two of them anyway. But, at least now, Donny wasn't making as much of a fuss about Leo being out of bed. 

Leo crawled back into bed while Don inspected the incubator and Shin's breathing. She was still sleeping. Her breathing was fine. She was nice and warm.

"Has everyone held her?" Leo asked.

"I think everyone but Raph. He's still in bed right now. He was too worried about you." Don said. "I offered him to hold her, but he wouldn't take her."

"Well, I understand that. He was all too worried about me during my pregnancy. But I thought he was over thinking of her as a monster that the Foot created." Leo said.

"Well, perhaps you can have a talk with him later." Don said.

"Don, when can I have this IV taken out?"

"I want to keep you on it for a couple more days so you can continue to have pain medicine put in it and you don't have to swallow pills. I take you off of it and you may not like the pain that follows." Don said.

"I know I had stomach surgery Don, but I'm sure I could take it. I've had worse injuries." Leo said.

"Yeah, but none where we had to operate on your internal organs."

"When do we go to the farmhouse?" Leo asked. He wanted to change the subject.

"A few more days. When you get the IV out and the patch up isn't so fragile like it is now." Don said. "Maybe a week at least. But you still won't be training for at least 6 more weeks Leo. The plastron needs to heal too."

Training! Oh, how Leo had missed it! He was more than happy to not be carrying his baby anymore, but Don was right. He couldn't risk his plastron opening again. It would have to heal before he could start training again.

"Are you hungry?" Don asked.

"Not right now Don. I might need some more sleep before I attempt to eat myself and I want to feed Tang Shin again." Leo said. "I'm only up because I needed to go to the bathroom real bad and wanted to check on my daughter."

"Ok. Just let me know." Don said.

"But can't I get out of bed now?"

"Sure. Just be careful of your plastron and IV. You have to push that everywhere you go for now." Don smirked. He couldn't help it.

Leo was glad to hear he could finally be out of bed if he wanted to. But at the moment, Leo was still craving sleep. He settled back down onto his back. Don left him alone.

-

Leo woke up a little bit later to the sound of a baby crying. He checked on Tang Shin.

He managed to get her out of her incubator. "What's wrong, Honey?" He rocked her in his arms, but then he smelt something.

"Oh, now I see. You need changing." Leo said, disgusted with the thought, but what choice did he have?

He laid her on his bed and went to go get the diapers from the bathroom.

His family heard the baby crying and were now coming out of their respective places. "What's wrong?" Mikey asked.

"She's fine Mikey. She just needs changing." Leo said.

"And another feeding." Don said. "Leo, let me get the diapers. You don't need to be bending over."

"Ok." Leo still felt like a damsel that needed help.

Don got the diapers. They went back to Leo's room and placed a changing pad underneath Shin. Leo wanted to change the diaper.

Shin was not too happy about the cleaning up, but it had to be done. She was small, but her dad was very gentle.

Once she was all diapered up again, Leo wrapped her up in her blankets again and he picked her up and rocked her in his arms.

Raph brought in a new bottle. Leo took it and adjusted her to where she rested in the crook of his arm and she suckled on the bottle. She was hungry alright. She was calm and looked up at her daddy, and closing her eyes off and on as she was content to nurse.

Everyone couldn't help but be fascinated at how Leo was doing such a good job with his preemie baby already.

"Um, could I talk to Raph alone?" Leo asked. He noticed his red masked bro staring.

"Sure Leonardo. Michelangelo, Donatello, let's leave them alone." Splinter said.

"What do you want to talk about Leo?" Raph asked.

"I know you were concerned about me a lot during my pregnancy, and I heard what happened during the surgery, but you still don't hate Tang Shin, do you?" Leo asked.

Raph saw that Leo's face had a serious look on it. "No. I don't hate her. But she had to be born and that happened. It scared me, Leo!"

"I'm fine now, Raph." Leo said. "And Don said you are the only one who still hasn't held her."

"I just don't know Leo. She looks so small and weak. I just don't want to harm her." Raph said.

"I have seen you be gentle a few times in your life. I'm sure you will with her too." Leo said.

"I'm not ready to hold her yet Leo. And I don't want to interrupt you feeding her. I don't want to hold her when she's crying."

"She'll get used to all of us, but she needs to know that you're family too, Raph." Leo said.

"I might give it a try, but after you're done feedin' her." Raph said. He was getting nervous. He had never held such a small baby or thing before.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Leo said.

It didn't take long before she was done eating. When Raph had brought in the bottle, there hadn't been much milk in it. She had drank most of it down since there hadn't been as much as a full bottle. Leo just figured as small as she was, she just had a small stomach and wouldn't take as much right now, but would probably take more as she got bigger.

Leo now patted her little shell, trying to encourage the burping. He had practiced well with April. They had done more than just Lamaze. They had also practiced diapering, holding, and burping well before the baby had come, so that's why Leo seemed like such a pro already for a turtle with his first child.

Leo motioned for Raph to sit on his bed, which he did. "Now, see the way I'm holding her?" Leo said.

Raph saw that Shin's head rested on the crook of his left arm. And his left arm was under her back. His right arm backed it up. To Raph, it basically looked like holding a baby was almost no different than crossing your arms. He nodded, but was still nervous.

Raph leaned in more towards Leo to get her. It took a little adjusting to turn her around. It was more preferable for the baby's head to rest on the crook of the left arm. As such as a tough guy that Raph was, he sure was handling his new niece with utmost gentleness.

Shin's head was now on his left arm and he folded his arms underneath her and Leo relaxed his grip on her. He smiled. Raph now had her in his arms!

Raph kind of tensed a little when he suddenly was holding her all on his own. But she wasn't that heavy either. Almost hard to believe that something this tiny and didn't weigh much had caused his bro to get fat, gain weight, be sick for so long, and having so many stomach pains, and mood swings.

Tang Shin had settled into a nap. She yawned. Raph couldn't help but soften himself at the sight of her. She was small, but cute.

But when Shin had decided to open her eyes again, she saw a darker greener turtle that wasn't her father and wore red instead of blue around his eyes. "Hey there, Kid." Raph said.

Raph had tried to use his most gentle voice. But for the time being, Shin wanted to her daddy back. She began to squirm and get fussy. Raph was almost on the verge of panic.

"Here Leo. Take her!" Raph instantly handed her back to Leo. In a slow way. 

"Ok. Calm down Tang Shin. Uncle Raph meant no harm to you." Leo started to rock her in his arms.

When she heard his voice, she did begin to calm down. Leo had read that babies did prefer the softer voices of their mothers after birth and most often preferred it most. And right now, Leo was the 'mother.' She had heard his voice most since she had been inside him. He almost couldn't imagine what it was like to hear his voice from down in his stomach.

"There. I held her." Raph said, getting up.

"Not for long though." Leo said.

"I'm not ready to hold her for a long time Leo. She's your baby. You're better suited for this than I am." Raph said.

"I didn't learn it overnight Raph. I had to practice a lot with April. She bought dolls for me to practice holding and such, and putting diapers on. That's why it seems I'm more of a natural." Leo said.

"I'm going to let you two bond then. But you need more sleep Leo, you and her. Just make sure to put her back in the incubator when you are going back to bed." Raph said as he left his room.

Leo just sat there for awhile, watching his baby sleep, but when sleep loomed over him too, he slowly stood up and put Shin in the incubator. Then he sat back down.

Leo knew that when he woke up, he would be hungry for his first meal too after so long. It would be his first meal not being pregnant anymore. But with the placenta still attached to his intestine, would it cause him any more discomfort? Good question.


	41. Chapter 41

When Leo woke up again, he was hungry. Don brought him some soup that would be gentle on his stomach, after the surgery that he had, what he ate for right now needed to be gentle on his stomach.

Then it was time to feed the baby again. She had slept until after her dad had eaten. Leo loved feeding her.

Then after feeding time, everyone wanted to hold her again. Raph was the only one still hesitant about it, but held her last.

April and Casey came down to see how Leo and Shin were this morning. They could see Leo was feeling much better now. He was happier and not so moody with the baby out of him.

-

Two days later, Don finally removed Leo's IV. Now he could move about the lair as he pleased. He kept on taking pain medicine to keep the pain he was in to a minimum. Though he did move about the lair on the lower floor, he still didn't spend too much time out of bed. His plastron was still mending.

-

Once it was officially a week later, as it was getting colder down here, it was finally declared time to go up to the farmhouse.

The incubator was put in the Battle Shell. Leo was going to be laying down for this trip. And he wasn't about to let his daughter far from him. He wanted to be where he could see her.

April and Casey had been told to go on up there to go get the house warmed up by the time they got there.

And even during this last week, no one had been going out on patrol. They wanted to stay home with the new baby.

The truck finally pulled up to the house. Leo wanted to carry Tang Shin into the house. Once he was out of the truck, Mikey handed her his daughter. She had traveled rather well. The movement of the truck had been making her sleep. Don had drove, so there hadn't been so many pothole problems like there would have been if Raph had drove. Baby or not in the truck, Raph would hit every pothole on the way.

Don let Leo carry his baby into the house while he carried in the incubator. Mikey and Raph and Splinter carried in the other baby supplies they would need. She was well wrapped up. 

Leo went in and sat down on the couch. It felt nice and warm in here. The fire in the living room was going. But the furnace was also working too. "We're finally here, Tang Shin." Leo said. The baby in his arm just cooed up at him. He smiled.

All the supplies were taken upstairs.

Don had taken a look at Leo's plastron before another bandage change back home, so his plastron was stable enough he could go up and down stairs now as needed. It was definitely hardening again too. It had gotten quite soft during the pregnancy to allow it to expand.

Leo didn't want to go upstairs straight away. He just wanted to stay here in the living room for awhile. And once all the supplies were upstairs, his family and friends joined him and Shin. They talked for awhile. They talked of how long they were going to be staying there.

It was too dangerous for Tang Shin to be raised in the sewers right now. She was too small and she needed to be in a warm place. If she was going to be out of her incubator for long, she needed a warm environment. The house was the perfect place for it.

Leo wasn't taking any chances. They would be spending the winter up here. Everything back home had been turned off. Sure, they would get homesick for the lair, but for Shin's sake, they were going to be staying here.

Maybe every once in a while, the grown turtles would take a visit to the city to do a patrol now and then for the winter, because they knew Raph especially liked doing it and bashing heads. But Leo wouldn't be going anywhere until his belly healed and he was back in training.

Course it would be a few years before his daughter would start her own training. Leo couldn't wait to start her, but until then, he would just enjoy her being his little girl.


	42. Chapter 42

Epilogue

After a week of searching the city for the turtles, the Foot was getting antsy about when they would finally destroy the turtles. They hadn't been seen in over a week. And Leonardo hadn't been seen for a long time. Perhaps he had had the baby. It had all been an act! They would get the revenge when they saw them again.

\---

Up at the farmhouse, Leo continued to recover while Tang Shin continued to grow.

Leo spent long hours just holding her. He was always sitting down. The incubator was by his bed.

Sometimes she would wake everyone up at night. Needing changing or feeding. As it was getting colder, the turtles were more active during the day out here.

April saw how attentive Leo was to his daughter, so she invented a way for him to be able to carry Shin around longer, keep warmer, and Leo have his arms free if he needed. She got a carrying pouch that Leo would wear around his shoulders and Shin would be on his front. He could gaze at her all he wanted.

But Don still insisted that she wasn't ready for real long hours out of her incubator just yet. Until she was over 2 months old anyway.

Don, Raph, and Mike trained outside the house. Splinter assisted. Leo remained inside with his baby while recovering most of the time, and other times, he would watch. But Shin was not coming outside the house for a long time.

When Christmas came that year, it was spent at the farmhouse. None of their outside friends came, but the boys did take a trip into the city to visit their friends and give them gifts. They had their reasons for not allowing them to come to the house.

Leo was now completely recovered. He no longer wore bandages and the patch had come off. He would look at his stomach and see the scar down the line on his plastron. It was noticeable, but had been worth it. He had a healthy daughter.

Shin had grown to what would have been about the size of a 9 month pregnant baby should be when born now. Maybe a little bigger. Her appetite had also grown. She was now capable of downing a full bottle of formula.

As Leo's Christmas present from Don, Don declared Shin that she could finally be free of the incubator!

Leo was real pleased, and in return, the incubator was replaced by a cradle. She still needed to be kept indoors of course.

Splinter's present was that Leo could finally return to training. Leo was more than overjoyed at that.

As much as Leo had loved training, he had gotten so used to not training. But he did need to start exercising again. He still had some 'baby fat' to lose. He was also still in no position for a real battle to take place, but he wanted to be back in shape before returning to the lair next spring.

Leo had lost some of the baby fat by eating right, but he hadn't been exercising much because of his healing stomach in past weeks.

Leo began working out on his own for the first few weeks to build up his skills again before he would be pitted against his bros again.

\--

The big day finally came for him to face his bros in training again. Leo had regained his skills rather quickly. The fat was almost gone. He was glad for that. He wanted it gone by spring.

Though it was cold outside, as long as they kept moving, they stayed warm enough.

It was a long winter. The turtles were ready to return home to the lair, but for Shin's sake, they were staying here until it warmed up again.

April and Casey did sometimes have to go back to the city to work at their jobs. But did come up on the weekends and made sure the family had plenty of food and supplies.

Raph had overcome his fear of the new baby. He even fed her sometimes when Leo wanted a break. But now, everyone would take turns holding and feeding her. And the yucky job of changing her diapers.

Little Shin had come to know everybody in her family as a friend or relative, but she responded most to Leo, as her daddy. She would play with his bandana tails. Leo would giggle at that.

"I wonder what mask color we'll get you when you are older." Leo said to her.

"That should be easy." Mikey said. "Pink!"

"Just because she's a girl doesn't mean pink is her color Mikey." Leo scolded.

"So it's blue then?"

"I didn't say that. We'll find out when she's older. For now, leave it at that." Leo said.

"Fine, Bro." Mikey said.

\--

Some time passed. Soon spring was in the air again.

Tang Shin had doubled or tripled in size for a 6 month old baby turtle. She was growing fast. Or so it seemed to the turtle family.

Now that it was April, it had warmed up again. Everyone had been more than ready to return to the city. They were all homesick, but Shin was used to the farmhouse. But being a baby, she would get used to the lair too.

Everyone packed up and headed back to the city.

The first night home, everyone just wanted to be in the old lair. Leo took his daughter on a tour of the lair. Not that it mattered much to her right now. And now, Leo could finally climb the stairs again.

Shin was using her cradle that night in Leo's room. Leo still wanted her very close to him. He would let her have to own room later in life.

The second night home, all four boys went on a patrol to celebrate being home again. Leo was glad to be back in action. Splinter babysat his granddaughter. She did find the most warmth in his arms.

It took a little while, but the Foot soon spotted that the turtles were back in town. And now Leonardo was with them! Something had been up. They would find out sooner or later.

Leo was real happy to reunite with Shin after the patrol. But he was just more than happy to go soaring over rooftops again with his bros even more. He had missed it while being pregnant and on bed-rest. And during the long winter.

The lead turtle had a feeling that the Foot would be on the lookout for him now most of all. But he wouldn't let them get their hands on his daughter. He would be the best father as best as he could be for Tang Shin, and he had his family and friends for backup to help him raise and defend his daughter from danger.

Her mask color would later come to be white. Shin represented the light in the turtles' lives, and especially Leo's life.


End file.
